The Marionette
by Brakish
Summary: A strange girl appears in Rogue's mind. What does she want? What does this mean? Where will this lead her? (Yes... yet another Rogue/Remy fic... but this was before he was in evolution) ^^;
1. Prologue

Ok… this is my first fic EVER! If it is a little sloppily written or such… you know why (*sniff* I am not a talented writer!!!!) Anywho.. just to let you ahead of time, this is sorta a cross over of X-Evo and the old X-Men. I just started watching X-Evo (me like!!!) ^_^ anyway, I hope you like… and be nice in the Reviews! PLEEEASE Review… but be nice! (Darn… now I'm repeating myself. Greeeaaaat.) Ok! On with the story!!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
*Dialog  
  
*Topics  
  
*Scenes that may be squeamish to the reader  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
I DO NOT own X-MEN, X-EVO, a cat, OR a fancy little swimming pool. I am poor and do not have much luck or talent to own any of these things! GET OFF MY BACK, MAN!!! =P  
  
OK! HERE WE GO!!!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Night. Night is my time, the only moment that I truly feel safe. When the sun sets from the blue and bright sky, somehow the air feels much sweeter. I watch. People holding themselves to the earth, afraid and fearing death. I hear them call to the heavens when their time closes. I wonder what keeps them, what tortures them so. I watch. I look with eyes closed, but mind remembering. I try to stay in the night, but day comes to hide me once again. Night is my shelter, but as my heart stops at the brightness of day, no one attacks the vulnerable me.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vanished?"  
  
"That's right. She disappeared two months ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She used to be normal… but somehow she was no longer around. No one is quite sure…"  
  
"You think she's a mutant, Professor?"  
  
"Most likely, Ororo…"  
  
  
  
Rogue looked at the ground. She sat on the park bench, taking a breather for the day. It was summer… the days were getting warmer and warmer by the second. Since it was summer, most people left to the swimming pool… but she preferred to be alone, there, on the park bench.  
  
*I watch. *  
  
Quickly Rogue jumped from the bench and looked around. "Who said that?" She whispered to herself. No one answered. She closed her eyes. It better not have been Jean deciding to pull a joke on her…  
  
*Why *  
  
Rogue looked around. Was she about to talk to herself? But this voice was unbearable. She hated it. She made a fist with her hands. Who had she absorbed lately? No one. Who was talking? Who was practically whispering in her mind? She quickly grabbed onto her head with her hands.  
  
* Why do you bind yourself to the world?*  
  
She gasped. Was she going crazy? She held tighter to her head. "Stop it." She growled. The voice remained talking.  
  
*Why*  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He voice echoed all around the park. Rogue let go of her head, and everyone stared at her. She looked around… nothing. She felt insecure and began walking to the pool.  
  
Kitty and Jean lied there under the sun. They applied their sunscreen and prepared themselves for an afternoon of being fried. Rogue walked in and looked around. "Guys?"  
  
Kurt jumped from out of the pool and dried himself. "Rogue! Vat are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't answer and looked at Jean. Her stare was deadly… but of course she almost had a heart attack in the park. "Jean, why'd you pull that dumb joke on me?" Jean stood up and pulled off her shades. "Joke? What joke?"  
  
"You know: the Why, Why do you bind yourself to the world, I watch? What kind of sick joke is that???"  
  
Jean blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rogue stopped, realizing she sounded insane. "Never mind…" She looked at the pool. She looked at her reflection to see a girl with extremely short blond hair. Her eyes were light blue… almost the shade of white. Rogue quickly closed her eyes. What was wrong with her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed. Night came. Now Rogue became even MORE insecure. The voice became louder. She usually ignored it… but this time it was as if the voice was directly from above her. Rogue couldn't stand it. The constant whispering. The constant asking about life. She was going crazy… she was going to see the Professor the next day… if the day ever came…  
  
*Why*  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She growled. "Kurt, you better not be trying to make fun of my freak accidents… if you are, you're REEAALLY asking for it!" sweat dripped down her forehead. She quickly wiped it off and walked to the balcony of her room. She opened the windows and breathed the fresh air. Lately, everything has been strange around her. Who was this voice in her head?  
  
Suddenly a rush of coldness chilled down her back. Rogue fell to the ground, stunned, and the balcony closed. She suddenly stopped breathing. Her heart beated practically out of her chest. Someone was there in the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooh! Suspenseful. No? Yes? No? Yes? Maybe? YES?? O.o;;;; Ok, so review, please.  
  
The first chapter will be up soon.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: ABYSS 


	2. Abyss

Oooh! Thanks for the reviews you guys!!! *Feels all warm and fuzzy inside* Well, here we go! Hot off the computer: CHAPTER ONE *fanfare plays*  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
*things that younger people would find "Icky" or if they saw it with their parent's, their parents would probably put their hands over their eyes. NO! Not THAT kind of stuff!!  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
I own…  
  
*A dog  
  
*A robotic monkey alarm clock that scares the crap out of me  
  
*Markers  
  
I do NOT own  
  
*a chicken (_ I WANT ONE DAMMIT!!!!)  
  
*X-Evo or X-Men  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abyss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came. Kurt walked towards Rogue's room. He began of thinking of different ways to wake her… should he scare her? No… she was already acting weird enough as it was. He shrugged and opened the door. His eyes widened to see her lying on the ground, near the balcony, dry blood upon the floor. He "bamf"ed over to her and held her head up. He looked up.  
  
"HELP! Someone get in here!!"  
  
Kitty, Scott, Evan, and Jean ran in the room. Kitty screamed… tears forming in her eyes. Jean didn't know how to react… she was too scared to. Scott's jaw dropped and he looked at Evan. "Go call Hank over!"  
  
Kurt's stomach turned. He looked at Evan. "Hurry up!"  
  
Evan took out his skateboard and was on his way. Jean held Kitty, who was trembling at the sight.  
  
Kurt held Rogue's head on his lap. He remained looking at her…she looked so lifeless… as if the life was sucked right out of her. He checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was unusually slow. Blood from her left shoulder to her left fingertips was released from the large cut in the side of her arm.  
  
Kitty covered her mouth in fear. "What happened to her? Oh God…"  
  
Evan ran inside Rogue's bedroom. "Hank's coming! He'll see what's up!"  
  
Kurt remained looking at Rogue as all the commotion around him was growing louder and louder. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Hank soon appeared. "Out of the way, all of you! I suggest all you leave the room at once."  
  
They did… they knew better than to complain. Logan, Ororo, and the Professor were on their way down as well. Ororo looked at the group of teenagers. "Get breakfast. We'll aid Rogue. You try not to worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
Kurt and the others walked down to the kitchen. Breakfast was quiet. Kitty sipped her orange juice. "What do you think happened?" She softly asked. Scott sighed. "I don't know… she's been acting crazy… maybe-"  
  
Kurt jumped up. "No way. Sure, Rogue has problems, but I'm sure she'd never kill herself!"  
  
Jean looked down at the table. "I have to agree with Scott… we can't be really sure. She said she heard voices…"  
  
Again, the kitchen was quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan folded his arms. "Good God, that's a hell of a cut."  
  
Hank sighed. "I don't know what happened…" He looked at the Professor. "Can you figure it out, Xavier?"  
  
He nodded and wheeled himself to the wounded teenager. He closed his eyes and tried to enter Rogue's mind.  
  
*"Rogue," He spoke. She flinched "P-Professor?"*  
  
*"Rogue… what happened?"*  
  
*"I-I-…"*  
  
*Before she could get herself to answer, a bright light appeared between the two "bodies". It took shape of a young woman. "Leave here. You have no place."*  
  
*As this voice talked, Rogue was in a great deal of pain. Xavier sighed. "Excuse me, but you intruded first. Who are you?"*  
  
*The light shot at him. "LEAVE HERE!"*  
  
Xavier almost fell off the wheelchair… but caught his balance. Whatever was inside Rogue was a horrible, horrible, energy. It was so great it resisted Xavier and pushed him out of Rogue's mind. Very great indeed.  
  
Ororo gasped. "What happened?"  
  
The Professor rubbed his bald head. "Seems as if a mutant-like energy besides her own entered within her. I don't know what it's planning."  
  
Logan took out his claws. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Not yet.. I'll let you know when there is."  
  
  
  
*Rogue opened her eyes. She was in a world of white. Nothing was around her… except white. She heard every movement she made echo. She was scared. "PROFESSOR!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!"*  
  
*She sank to the floor. She punched the ground as hard as she could. "WHERE AM I???" She screamed. Without warning, the ground turned red and soon burst out in flames. She felt every inch of her body burn within the inferno.*  
  
  
  
Hank stepped back as Rogue was covered in a red light, light coming out of her eyes like laser beams. Her back arched as the effect was too much. As the light dimmed, her body seemed burned. Xavier tried to understand the symptoms coming from her… what did it all mean?  
  
Kurt walked alone through the park. Because of what happened earlier in the day… it was hard for him to adjust to a normal day. He sighed and continued walking, soon he reached the outlets.  
  
He looked through the window of a flower shop. He smiled. Maybe whenever she gets back to consciousness, he could give her some flowers. He walking inside, already taking out his wallet.  
  
It took him a while, but Kurt decided to give her a yarrow… the flower shop keeper had told him it meant healing. Kurt knew better than to believe in flower meanings… but if gave him some comfort and some hope. He thought of what Rogue would've said to him… "You moron! Flowers are flowers! They don't have special powers!" He smiled.  
  
Days passed. Rogue was moved to the emergency room after the first day. Xavier explained to the others what was happening to her… Hank was still trying to find a way to bring her back to consciousness…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no!!! Will Rogue survive?? *gasp* Is this the beginning of an adventure? You'll find out soon enough! If get enough encouragement, the second chapter will come! Review!!! ^_^ I love hearing from you guys!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: RESTORATION 


	3. Restoration

Lovely lovely! You have done well! 20 reviews! Whoohoo!! ^_^ heehee. Now I have brought the beauty of CHAPTER THREE *fanfare plays again* Thank you thank you *bows*  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Language. A lot of "hell" here. So…yeah…  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
I do not own X-Men or X-Evo. Whoever says otherwise, I break-a their face!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Restoration  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
*The all-white room became completely black. "Who are you? What do you want from me???" Rogue growled, touching the burns on her body. It hurt beyond belief. What could she do? She was obviously not going anywhere. It wasn't like she could run.*  
  
*Soon, another person appeared. Rogue was unable to see anything… but she knew she wasn't alone. The other body was so cold… but that was probably because Rogue was on fire a second ago. "It's YOU isn't it?" She muttered… holding her rage back. The other person smiled with no response. Rogue jumped up. "Am I dead? Did you kill me…?"*  
  
*Silence.*  
  
*She had enough. "Stop it! Stop making my life a living hell! I already was on fire! What else do you want from me? Aren't you satisfied?"*  
  
*A sickening, hysterical laugh was heard… a female voice… it WAS her… the whisper in Rogue's mind. "Will you play with me?"*  
  
*The burnt one grunted. "WHAT? You just wait one minute here! You scare the living hell out of me and now you're asking to play? What kind of demented freak are you?"*  
  
*Someone grabbed her arms… the hands were so cold, she instantly felt her hands go numb. Rogue grunted. "Are YOU dead…?"*  
  
*"I am not living, I am not dead."*  
  
*Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Then what the hell are you??"*  
  
*"You WILL play with me." The voice spoke more stubborn and unfriendly. Rogue didn't like this.*  
  
*The presence left again. Rogue was alone. For once… she didn't want to be. Why did this "Emma" girl threaten her? Why was she torturing her? What was going on? Rogue held her head in her hands. It had already felt like an eternity of burning… and that encounter seemed like hours. Rogue found it harder and harder to speak in the environment she was in…*  
  
* Night. Night is my time, the only moment that I truly feel safe. When the sun sets from the blue and bright sky, somehow the air feels much sweeter. I watch. People holding themselves to the earth, afraid and fearing death. I hear them call to the heavens when their time closes. I wonder what keeps them, what tortures them so. I watch. I look with eyes closed, but mind remembering. I try to stay in the night, but day comes to hide me once again. Night is my shelter, but as my heart stops at the brightness of day, no one attacks the vulnerable me.*  
  
*The room turned white…*  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt… he hadn't pulled any pranks on her lately at all. Ever since Rogue was injured… a lot of things were awkward. Hank didn't know when Rogue was going to get better. He said just to wait… but that was easier said than done. Kitty never knew that Kurt was so attached to Rogue… or was it that he was starting to realize how important she was now that she wasn't around and in the emergency room… Kitty had to admit that's what she felt too. Deep down inside, she knew that's how everyone felt. They were a team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days, even weeks passed. Every afternoon, Kurt and the others would visit the infirmary to see how Rogue was doing. Every time it seemed as if she was having a bad dream. Kurt made sure the Yarrows were still healthy… he wanted to make sure it was one of the first things Rogue will see when she wakes up…. IF she wakes up…  
  
Kitty sat on the bench of the park. She sighed and looked at the cement. Poor Rogue. Why did SHE have to go through all the pain? She hasn't done anything wrong. In some ways, Kitty felt like crying like the first time she saw Rogue on the floor unconscious… but she knew Rogue was going to be fine… Kitty closed her eyes tightly. Yes. She'll be fine…she hoped…  
  
  
  
  
  
Hank looked through the records. Minor burns, a cut on her left arm… although it was deep the first time, it was healing quite well. He remained looking at the records. Light shooting from her eyes… that only happened once… a mutant was trying to mess her up in the head, was his conclusion. But why? He wasn't even sure if he was right. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. He had to get some rest. He had been trying to figure this out non-stop. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.  
  
  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. Slowly… she began to breathe… she felt a sharp pain on her entire left arm. She dared not to look and gazed upon her surroundings. White everywhere… but she was in a bed… she looked next to her to see a bouquet of Yarrows. She looked next to it to see a card…  
  
IT MEANS HEALING.-Kurt  
  
She laughed a little… despite the pain she felt on her whole body. She looked at her hands… dim burn marks. She was fine… except… she looked at her left arm. Stitches… a lot of them from the top of her shoulder to the palm of her hand. Though she had gloves on her hands… she could tell that her left hand was also sliced. She stared at the ceiling. She was alive. THAT she was grateful for. She looked at the corner to see Hank, who seemed to be asleep. She tried moving her left arm, but it shot more pain to her than she thought. At least she didn't hear the whispering anymore.  
  
Hank slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Rogue… thank God you're alive."  
  
She smiled and struggled to talk. She took it slow. "Yeah… I missed you guys. How long was I out?"  
  
"Nearly a month now. Rogue… this is very serious… whatever got in you won't stop."  
  
Rogue blinked in response. She shook her head. "It left. I don't hear anything."  
  
He shook his head. "Rogue… listen to me. The Professor and I took many many hours to try to understand what was going on. This will NOT be the first time something like this will happen to you. It's important that you know that."  
  
She gave in. "Fine… it won't be the first time… now where is everybody?"  
  
"Trying to enjoy themselves."  
  
"Ugh… just to think… I wasted a month of summer vacation being unconscious and getting burned. "  
  
"Burned?" Hank walked towards her.  
  
She looked at her hands. "Yeah… I got burned… it was as if I was in hell… my whole body was burned from head to toe…"  
  
Hank nodded. "Well, I'll look up at that. You DID get burns… Such abnormalities. You have to stay here for a while and I'll get you something to cover those stitches…when they heal, you can get rid of it. Xavier and me will look really deep into this. We don't want it to happen again. If it happens a second time, the effects may be worse."  
  
As soon as the others got news of Rogue gaining consciousness, they visited right away. Kurt looked at Rogue with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright…" She smiled. "Thanks for the flowers." She looked at the others. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Ororo, Xavier, Logan… it was nice to see all of them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this…" He looked at the documents in his hands thoroughly. "Rogue wasn't the only one to have this happen to her. It has happened to many different mutants around the world." Xavier rubbed his temples. "What does it all mean…?" He looked towards Rogue's room. Was she safe there… alone? He became worried. Should he have someone there with her? No… he had to make her as comfortable as possible…. But… perhaps he should check up on her?  
  
As he opened the door, he was in shock. The bed was empty; the balcony was open… … Rogue left. This wasn't safe… for all he knew Rogue could've been kidnapped! He closed his eyes and focused. "Rogue… Rogue… can you hear me?"  
  
The girl did not respond. He quickly made his way to Cerebro. The advanced computer was unable to track her down.  
  
  
  
She walked slowly around the park. She looked at the dark sidewalk, her shadow… *Emma*… She wondered. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No… it never happened… nothing happened." She tried to reassure herself. She looked at her left arm… it was healing… but it still hurt. She lied on the grass and stared at the stars. She closed her eyes. "But if it did… … what did you want… why was I your target…?" She laughed gently to herself. She was sounding crazy again… talking to herself. Maybe she needed a psychiatrist after all…  
  
She woke up in the warmth of her room. She smiled and hugged onto her pillows. It felt nice to be home… She sat up and looked around. She stood up and walked about the mansion. "Hello?" Was she the only one awake? The clock sounded… noon. She grunted. They couldn't have left her alone in the house, could they? She continued her walking. She called again, "Hello?"  
  
After searching every room, Rogue concluded that no one was there. She WAS alone. After what happened in her unconscious state… she didn't really like being alone as much… but last night was an exception. She needed a night to herself… to sort what happened. She shivered. She began looking from the top of the mansion to the bottom for a note SOMEWHERE… They couldn't have left her there…  
  
They did… she sighed. Was there a little field trip she didn't hear about? The house was silent… she was afraid again…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh. Ahhhh. Interesting. Well, that's all for CHAPER TWO. If I get a bunch of reviews, I will be inspired to write….  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE LAMENT OF A CHILD  
  
(oooh! I'm gonna have fun writing this!!!!)  
  
I appreciate the great reviews! Thanks everyone! ^_^ The more I get the more I write, I guess! 


	4. The Lament of a Child

^_^ Thanks for your support, you guys! Here, I will present to you CHAPTER THREE. You guys rock! I absolutely LOOOOVE getting reviews from you!  
  
Oh! And in case you didn't read what I wrote in the reviews, The mutant's name is Emma. How does Rogue find this out? The fact that I wrote the chapter pretty fast made me skip that part of the story. SOOOOO, this is how she knew! She asked who the mutant was, and the mutant plainly answered Emma! Ok! I hope that cleared some things up! Oh! And thanks Sioned136 for pointing that out!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
The usual reason. I don't think there is any cursing on this one… but there are pretty serious topics here.  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
Many people own a lot. I do not. X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine  
  
(ok… that one was weak… maybe a better one next time…? O.o;;;;)  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lament of a Child  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! P-Please stop it!" The little girl cried. The mother looked at her, her hair as white as new fallen snow. "YOU stop it! I'm serious! If you mention those voices ONE MORE TIME, your father and I are going to be forced to take you away!"  
  
"But it's the truth mama! Please help me!"  
  
The mother grabbed the girl sternly in the left arm. She whimpered. "EMMA!"  
  
The girl cried. "Mamma! Don't take me there! Please!"  
  
The mother picked up the girl and held her tightly in her arms. She began walking to the house of white and padded walls. The girl held onto her mother dearly. "Mamma! They think I'm crazy! Please Mamma! Don't make me go!" The girl kicked free and began running.  
  
"EMMA!!!"  
  
  
  
She continued running… running away from the house of white. A trail of tears was left for her mother to follow. "EMMA! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
  
The girl kept running… running… running… She closed her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME???" She screamed. Being unaware of where she was going she had tripped on a rock and almost fell off a ledge. Her mother ran to her. "Emma! Hold on!"  
  
The girl glared at her mother. "You think I'm crazy too, Mamma! Why should I?"  
  
"Emma! Please!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The voices re-entered her head. The girl screamed. Before the little one lost her grip, her mother grabbed her and carried her back to the house of white. The girl passed out, and she was taken into the room of padded walls. Although she had fainted… tears fell from the girl's eyes.  
  
  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open… Emma…. Poor Emma… suddenly, the mansion was filled with the X-Men again. How was it that they were all gone for the past hour, and all of a sudden appear…? What game was this?  
  
That afternoon, they all went to the pool. Rogue couldn't go in… because of her stitches… so she was forced to sit aside with the other girls who preferred to tan than to play. Jean, at the moment, seemed to make an exception and hopped right into the pool. The guys had assembled the volleyball net. The other mutants came too. Jubilee, Bobby, Amara, Samuel, Jamie, Robert, Rahne, and Ray. Amara, Evan, and Robert sat out as the others played volleyball.  
  
The day passed as fast as it started, and Rogue sat in her bedroom. Soon, Kurt walked inside to join her. Rogue looked at her. "What… you need something?" He smiled at her and sat on her bed. "I vanted to just see you… do you fell alright talking to me about this girl you hear in your mind?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "It's not like I have anything else to do. Her name is Emma."  
  
"Did you ever see her…?"  
  
"Yeah… only once. I saw her in my reflection the first day I started hearing her. She had short blonde hair and whitish blue eyes."  
  
"What does she vant from you?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Beats me… but she said she wanted to play. Weird… and freaky if you ask me."  
  
Kurt blinked. "Why won't you play?"  
  
"You should hear this girl. It's as if she wants me to die… I don't think it's a smart thing to do. She threatened me atop all that."  
  
He paused and looked out the window. "Rogue… do you think you'll be alright?"  
  
She looked at him. "What…. Do YOU think I'll be alright?"  
  
"Ja… I just wanted to know from your point of view…"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why doesn't mamma love me anymore?"  
  
"Why doesn't daddy look at me?"  
  
"Why doesn't anyone believe me?"  
  
  
  
The little girl woke up in the padded room. She searched around. No mother… no father… She looked at the door, the exit, and saw doctors looking through the windows. She backed up against a corner and tears continued seeping through her eyes. The doctors sighed. "She hasn't stopped crying for two days now… perhaps we should bring something to occupy her with?" They left, and Emma held onto herself. She hung her head down. Mamma and Daddy didn't want her… they didn't want her because she was crazy…  
  
The doctors returned. They opened the doors and walked in. Emma scooted back to the corner. She stared at the doctors in pain, worry, and distrust. One of the doctors approached her. "Emma, dear… I'm Dr. Biltmore. I'm here to help you."  
  
She sniffed. "You think I'm crazy too! You-"  
  
"Now, now, dear. Don't be afraid. We're here to help. See? We already brought you a doll for you to play with." The doctor reached her hand handed a ragged-doll to her. She stared at him… and soon at the doll. She held it in her hands. She looked at the door. "You know the other people are scared too… did you give them a doll?"  
  
Dr. Biltmore laughed. "No dear… this is a special doll just for you. We'll come by tomorrow for we can talk."  
  
The doctors left, and Emma held onto the doll. She listened to the voices around her. She began to respond to them. "I'm not crazy either." The tears remained falling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Emma, you say?"  
  
"That's right Mr. McCoy… … what are you going to do."  
  
He began typing on the computer. "I'm going to be looking up background information on this girl. In the mean time, you go enjoy yourself." Rogue left, and Hank began researching.  
  
She began walking to the park again, her eyes on the ground. She began to wonder about this girl… Emma…  
  
If Emma was a mutant, she wouldn't be dead… she'd have to be alive to do what she's been doing. But where was she? Rogue shook the thought away. Emma wasn't bothering her… yet… maybe she decided to leave her alone?  
  
Her eyes remained on the ground and she continued walking. Not the brightest idea. As soon as her eyes left the ground, she crashed into a guy wearing a black trench coat. She fell to the ground. She quickly checked her left arm and held onto it. She looked up. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She growled. The male grunted. "Well, maybe you should look ahead o' yourself instead of looking at de ground." He stood up and brushed himself off. He lent her a hand. She looked at it, and then at the man's face. She grabbed the hand and stood up. Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Ain't it a little warm to wear a trench coat… needless to say a black one?"  
  
He smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess… but it don bother me." He looked at her left arm. A look of concern was placed on his face. She noticed he was looking at the cut and she turned away from him. "Don't expect me to thank you. You were the reason why I fell anyway." She stormed off. He scratched his head and looked away. What a weird girl. He took off his trench coat and touched the scar he bared on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. *Emma gained better aim… dat girl is her target…or WAS her target… I better keep an eye on her...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what'cha think? I'm going to try to get at least one chapter each day, alright? It all depends on how many review I get ^_^ This chapter was a little laid back…. and shorter… but wait until the next one!! It is titled:  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: LIGHT IN THE SKY 


	5. Light in the Sky

CHAPTER FOUR! *the people cheer* I'm on a roll! -_- I haven't been able to type right lately. Typos have been haunting me!!! Ahh!  
  
Oh, and I want to personally thank my friend, TikiChi! Her story, Falling Sky, is SO AWESOME, so read and review that! I got SO much inspiration from that girl! She deserves SO MUCH recognition here! (heh heh… and also she advertised me in her fic… which embarrassed me!! MY TUUUURN) So read her story and love it! I command it! ~_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Usual reasons  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine! Blah dee blah blah! Blah blah blah! Bleh blah bleh.  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light in the Sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue jumped out of her chair. "You mean there are others that were attacked by Emma?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes… I think there are a few things you might want to know about her."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She was titled insane as a child. She stayed in the insane asylum for plenty of years, until they had found out she was a mutant, and she was behaving well. So, they let Emma free, and after that no one had ever seen her… she just vanished."  
  
Rogue looked off to the side. She saw this… she saw it in a minor vision… … was Emma not through with her yet? She sighed and looked at the ground. Somehow, her heart felt so heavy… as if it was able to fall to the pit of her stomach. The Professor sighed. "I don't want you to worry. I'm sure something will turn up and we can fix all of this somehow."  
  
  
  
All the kids went out for ice cream. The guys sat at their own table, having a race on who ate their ice cream the fastest. The competitors: Kurt VS Evan. The males began hooting. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Evan was a good challenger, but Kurt was confident in himself. He practically wolfed the whole thing down. Kurt stood on top of the table and waved his hand in the air. The men cheered. "YEAH KURT!" "WHOOHOO!"  
  
Soon, it got to him. He froze like a popsicle and fell off the table as still as a statue. He fell to the ground on his side and held onto his head. He began to spaz as if he had too much sugar in his system. "COOOOOOOOLD!!!!"  
  
The guys and the girls laughed… especially after Evan was done and soon on the ground next to Kurt holding onto his head, doing almost the exact same thing. Rogue looked off to the other side of the ice cream shop… she saw a man standing there… looking at the parking lot. She tilted her head and realized that it was the guy she saw the other day. She grunted and looked away. Kitty tapped her shoulder. "Ummm… Rogue…?"  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty from the corner of her eyes. 'What…?"  
  
"I think that guy over there is looking at you."  
  
She looked over to see him. She scoffed.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "I bumped into him yesterday. I didn't catch his name."  
  
Kitty smiled. "He's cute… go talk to him."  
  
"What? Are you stupid? I'm not interested."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He… he…" She knew it was HER fault she fell down… but… UGH. "He just gets on my nerves, that's all."  
  
Kitty blinked. "If you just bumped into him… you should at least get to know him better before you make final judgements… right?"  
  
Rogue looked over a Kurt and Evan and laughed a little. "And miss this? This is priceless!"  
  
Kitty folded her arms. "Stop trying to make excuses. Talk to him."  
  
Why oh why did she listen to her? She didn't know, but before she knew it, she was walking towards him and sat down with a growl. He looked at her. "Uh… nice t' see you too?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday… I don't even know you… that was uncalled for."  
  
He shrugged. "It's alright." He showed her his hand. "De name's Remy."  
  
She took it with her right hand. "Rogue."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice de scratch on your left arm…"  
  
"It's nothing. Just a little accident."  
  
He leaned back on his chair. "You don happen to be a mutant, would you?"  
  
She jumped. "No way. Me? A mutant? No."  
  
He touched a spoon. "I see." The spoon began to light up in the shade of red that was in his eyes and he threw it into the lake near by. An explosion followed.  
  
She looked at him. She should've guessed. Remy's eyes gave it away: Black with red pupils. "You're a mutant…? You DO know that's not safe to tell people."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah… but I KNOW you're a mutant, Chere."  
  
She looked away. "How could you tell?"  
  
He looked at her cut. "First of all, Emma only attacks mutants… very few humans."  
  
She didn't know how to react… she couldn't trust him, could she? "How do you know about Emma?"  
  
He stood up. "Y' can say I got a little visit from 'er myself."  
  
Rogue blinked. He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the scar on his left shoulder. He smiled at her. "Y' got lucky, Chere. One t'ing you gotta know is to never give up on yourself."  
  
Rogue stood up. "Why is Emma doing this?" He began walking. She growled and ran after him. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Do you know?"  
  
He looked back at her. "You know, Chere… I have t'ings t' do. I can't spend all m' time tryin' to help you. I have m' own problems."  
  
Rogue wasn't going to allow this man to just leave after giving her a hint that he knew more about Emma than she did. She grabbed his shoulder. He stopped. "Hey! Look, I know we all got problems, but you can't just say something like that and then just leave!"  
  
"Heh…and 'Don't expect me t' thank you. You were de reason why I fell anyway' is acceptable? Don't get me wrong. I wish de best for ya, Chere. I hope y' survive."  
  
Man, he was REALLY getting on her nerves. "NO! You're GOING to see me again and you're GOING to tell me about EMMA! Got that? In the park at seven!"  
  
He smirked. "Alright. Sounds like a date, Chere." He winked at her and resumed walking. Rogue stood there… as still as Kurt stood when he had the brain freeze. … … She couldn't believe she just fell for that… AUGH! That guy got in her nerves!  
  
  
  
Kurt jumped. "You have a date???!!!"  
  
Rogue groaned. "Please, don't make this anymore moronic than it already is. This guy completely creeps me out. He tries so hard to be nice. He's such a jackass."  
  
The elf laughed. "Well, you're stuck dating a jackass. Have fun."  
  
Rogue arrived at the park. She sat on the bench and looked over to see Remy leaning against the tree. He smirked at her. "So, you didn't back down, eh?"  
  
She groaned. "Let's get this over with."  
  
He sat down. "What do you want to know about Emma?"  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"Don rightly know. Emma does t'ings if she wants to. T' tell you de truth, Chere… I was hopin' you'd know… I might have a guess…"  
  
Rogue sighed. Great. Just great. She's stuck on a "date" with a guy that doesn't know any more than SHE does. Perfect. She stood up. "Well, I can happily say this was pointless. Good night." She began walking. Remy stood up. "Hold up, Chere. Look, I know you want t' find dis out as bad as I do. Luckily, I ran int' you… and hopefully our questions will be answered if we work t'gether."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm sayin' dat you should come wit me to find de others dat have gone through what we have. Emma is a strong mutant, capable o' causing all sort o' mischief."  
  
"Why did you say to never give up on myself earlier today?"  
  
"Emma will try all she can t' break your defenses. I t'ink she's working for someone else."  
  
Rogue shook her head. She was bent on proving Remy wrong. "No… … I'm pretty sure she isn't. Emma is alone and scared. Maybe all she wants is help."  
  
Remy sighed. "Dat was Emma when she was jus' a little girl. Now dat she has grown wit a broken innocence, and a dark past… she wants not'ing more dan pain an' sufferin'…dat's what I believe… or someone else wishes it, but chose Emma t' do de dirty work."  
  
"YOU believe? What if you're wrong, huh?"  
  
"Rogue, t'ink of it dis way… why would she hurt us if dat's not what she wants?"  
  
Checkmate. He had a point. Rogue sighed. "See? You DO know more than me."  
  
He stood up. "Well, Chere, I'll let you t'ink about it. I'll be here for two more days. If you want t' come wit', find me." He began walking. Instantly the sky shot with a fiery light, making a sound louder than fireworks. Remy muttered and took out a weapon from his black trench coat… a metal pole. Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at the light. "What IS that??"  
  
He looked back at her. "Its best you leave..."  
  
She growled. "Oh yeah? What, you think I can't do anything?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You know, y' can make yourself useful an' get outta here."  
  
"Not until I find out what that… THING is!"  
  
He looked back in front of him, and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Your funeral." He focused towards the red light. There was something behind it… did Rogue detect another mutant? The light lowered towards the ground. Remy began running towards where it would land. Rogue followed.  
  
The light landed onto the street and the light dimmed to reveal a mutant. Remy grabbed cards from his pockets and charged them with the same energy he charged the spoon with earlier in the day. He thew them at the dimming light. The mutant stood still. Remy was soon close enough for close combat. He hit the mutant in the stomach with the pole and flipped back. The mutant quickly recovered and slowly walked towards him. He drew out more cards, charged them, and threw them. The mutant remained looking un-touched and closed in on Remy. It grabbed him on the neck, but quickly Remy reacted with a few good cards in his hands and hitting the mutant on the face.  
  
Rogue scoffed. There was no way she was going to help him… he brought this down on himself. Suddenly, a loud CRUNCH sound was heard. Rogue looked at the fight to see Remy holding onto his arm, which fell limp… it was beginning to bleed, and yet he was still fighting. She knew she was going to regret this… but she didn't want the guy to die… not that badly anyway. She ran to the unknown mutant, took off her gloves, and touched it. The mutant fell to the ground, and as it was stunned Rogue shot it with it's own power. It jumped back and all of a sudden disappeared.  
  
Rogue put her gloves back on. It was easier than she thought… but of course Remy wore it down so much that she was able to touch it. He still held onto his arm and looked at her. He cringed at the pain that came from his broken arm. "Not bad."  
  
She smirked. "Maybe next time, Einstein, you'll let me help you?"  
  
He sighed. "Alright, alright. I got it. You don have to rub it in Remy's face."  
  
She was REALLY going to regret this. "Do you have a place to go…? To take care of that arm?"  
  
He shrugged. "Non, not really."  
  
She groaned. "Fine, come with me."  
  
  
  
The mutant stood on the top of the building and watched… it tried not to move. It was too weak to even try to attack now. He spat on the ground and closed his eyes. "I am sorry… I have failed you, Lady Frost."  
  
*Think nothing of it. And call me Emma, for the last time. You have to kill that Cajun soon… he's giving Rogue ideas…. Understand?*  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Good… now… return to me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum dum dum! The first real fight in the story! Yay! Review! Review! Review! Review!!!!!! DO IT!!!!  
  
Oh, and to let y'all know, yes… I know its weird having Remy with a black trench coat(It IS usually brown), but I somehow found it more trendy. lol. ^_^  
  
Ooooh Lady Frost. Many of you were on the right track. Yeah, yeah… I know: "White Queen". Don't worry. She'll be called that later. I'm going at a certain angle here.  
  
Next time….  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: GOLEM 


	6. Golem

CHAPTER FIVE! *phew* You guys are so great for reviewing! ^_^ I just had type-a-ramma here. I have been writing non-stop. ^_^ whoohoo!  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine. But I DO have a cool little eraser of a penguin! =P nyah nyah!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Golem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's not that injured, is he, Hank?"  
  
"No. His arm will be fine. He's sleeping." He sighed. "You better let him rest for a while."  
  
Ororo smiled. "I understand. Can I just look in… I haven't seen this child ever since he was five."  
  
Hank nodded. "Do what you want. I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
She walked in the room and looked at him. He had grown so much… he was eighteen now. His hair was still brown, the kind of brown that wasn't too dark and wasn't too light. He had long bangs that framed his face, and his chin line was as strong as it ever was. She smiled. "Ahh… Remy LeBeau… what have you been doing with your life?"  
  
He opened his eyes. "Y' know, Stormy… you really shouldn't interrupt people when dey're sleeping." She laughed. "It's been a while. You're still the only person who calls me Stormy."  
  
He sat up. "My arm feels fine. What d' you have t' eat 'round here?" She smiled. "Your usual breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal…"  
  
He fell back into the pillow. "Sounds good. I'll have all o' dat."  
  
"Now, Remy… you have to be grateful to Rogue… I know she doesn't like you all that much…"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, I figured dat, but don nobody know how Remy loves a challenge?"  
  
Ororo sighed. "With that attitude, you'll be lucky if she even gives you the evil eye."  
  
  
  
Breakfast. Beautiful breakfast. Remy walked in the kitchen, Ororo leading the way. Evan looked at his aunt. "Hey, Aunty O, who's that?"  
  
"Everyone, this is Remy. He's a good friend of mine. Rogue brought him in yesterday." She walked to the table and grabbed and apple. Kitty smiled. "I remember you! You were the guy that was in the ice cream shop! Yeah!"  
  
He smiled and grabbed a glass of orange juice with his good hand. "Yeah, I remember seeing you too, Petite. You were wit Rogue."  
  
Ororo looked around. "Speaking of Rogue where is she?"  
  
Jean stood up. "I'll get her. She's probably still asleep."  
  
  
  
"Rogue..? Augh! Rogue wake up! This is my sixth visit up here!"  
  
Rogue looked over at Jean. She yawned. "Sorry… I was just thinking, that's all." Jean sighed. "Just get downstairs. We can't wait around for you to show up any longer." Rogue nodded. Jean smiled. "Great. Now hurry up." She closed the door. Rogue fell back into the pillows and pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're sorry about our mistake, Miss Frost… please, no hard feelings."  
  
The girl held onto the doll and looked at the doctors. She said nothing and kept moving to the exit. She felt the sun touch her fair skin. It tickled her nose, and she was ready to sneeze. She looked back at the house of white and glared upon it. "You said I was crazy…" She whispered. She held onto the doll tight in her hands. "You said ALL those people are crazy…" She looked at the doll… the ragged doll she had gotten the third day of her stay. She hated it so. She held onto it tighter.  
  
"Mamma and Daddy said so too…" She held tighter. "I'm crazy, I'm insane…" She stopped. She dropped the doll into the ground, her nails piercing onto her skin made her bleed, the blood fell to the ground. She was older… but as she looked at herself, she was still the young four year old that was forced in the house of white. She looked down at the doll. Her blood dripped onto it. She picked it up. "I'm sorry." She looked back at the asylum, the ledge, the grass, the trees, the road. She began to walk. Soon, she disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue finally went down to eat breakfast. Remy looked at her. She was still weird… but she acted halfway normal the night before. He looked away from her and continued eating. She looked up at him. What a moron. He thought he was SOOOO tough. She scoffed. Yeah right. He was as big a show off as all the other guys.  
  
Kitty sat on the counter next to Rogue. "Hey, we're going to a carnival today. Wanna come?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Do I have a choice? Sure. I'll be there."  
  
Kitty smiled. "That's great!" She looked over at Remy. "You're more than welcome to come too, you know."  
  
Remy smirked. "Sure… I won't do much because of my broken arm…"  
  
Kitty laughed. "It's ok! I can be your spare arm, k?"  
  
He chuckled and finished his breakfast. "Sounds good, Petite." He looked over at Rogue, who was looking at him also. He scoffed. "Don't expect me t' thank you. You were de one who made me break m' arm anyway." He winked. She looked away. "Funny." He wasn't going to haunt her with those words for the rest if her life, was he? She grumbled. *You made your freaking point, you jerk.*  
  
Kurt laughed as he looked at Rogue's expression. "I like this guy! He's a natural!"  
  
  
  
The carnival was filled. Everyone wanted to split up different rides and games. After an hour, everyone got back together to decide what ride they were ALL going to go. Remy looked over at Rogue. "Hey, I was t'inking…"  
  
"Don't. It's bad for your health, buddy."  
  
He smirked. "No, no… don worry, Chere, I'm not goin' to diss you. I wanna know what your mutant power is. You wasted dat guy wit' his OWN power. How?"  
  
Rogue stirred her soft drink with the straw. "I absorb memories and mutant powers if I touch someone." She glared at him. "You?"  
  
He leaned back. "Charge t'ings up wit' kinetic energy."  
  
She scoffed. "That didn't really help you all that much yesterday, now did it?"  
  
He looked at her. "Now, come on. Dat was cold. If you weren't so busy not giving a damn, you'd probably see me hit dat golem wit' everyt'ing."  
  
Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Golem?"  
  
Remy remained quiet and drank some of his root beer. Rogue hated when his did this. He hints something, but doesn't tell you to drive you insane. She growled. "You know what? Fine. I don't care. I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
He smirked. "Well, dat saves me some time, I guess."  
  
Kitty jumped up. "Lets all go to the biggest roller coaster! I heard the lines are short today!" She smiled. Everyone agreed.  
  
Each person sat down on the roller coaster; two to a seat. Rogue sat down next to Kitty, Scott sat next to Jean, Evan was stuck with another person, and Kurt sat next to Remy… unfortunately, Rogue and Kitty were in front of them. Smiles of puuuure eviiiiil wiped onto Remy and Kurt's face. They looked at each other. Kurt laughed. "This is going to be a great ride!" Remy nodded with a smile… but both Kitty and Rogue looked back at them. "DON'T even THINK about scaring us you two!" Kitty snarled. Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, if you try it, you'll be in a great deal of pain!"  
  
Kurt sighed. "Alright… we won't do anything, girls. Promise." He crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
The ride started. The roller coaster cart began to move. It went down in extreme speed. Everyone whooped and yelled… except for Remy who was preoccupied with something else. The roller coaster went through a loop. Kurt nudged to Remy. "C'mon! Let's scare them!" He whispered. Remy didn't look at Kurt. He was still preoccupied. Kurt rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
The roller coaster stopped at the top. Remy slipped off the safety guard around the cart and stood up. Kurt's eyes widened and grabbed the Cajun, and pulled him down, before the roller coaster went backwards. "Are you CRAZY?"  
  
Remy looked at him. "If I don fight, we're all n' danger, mon ami."  
  
Kurt blinked. "Fight…?"  
  
The roller coaster took a loop again, and Remy grabbed onto a deck of cards in his pocket. He held onto them tightly and charged them. He turned around to see the mutant that attacked him the night before on the roller coaster tracks. Remy grunted and shot the cards at it, sending it to fall. Remy got loose of the safety guard again and jumped off the side. Rogue looked over. Her eyes widened along with Kurt's. She felt her heart reach to her throat. He… he was crazy! He could die!  
  
"REMY!" She yelled. Jean looked back. "ROGUE? WHAT'S UP?" She yelled to her. Rogue pointed down… soon up because of a loop in the roller coaster. "REMY FELL, JEAN!" Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Remy about ready to land. She focused her energy and got him to gently land to the ground. The roller coaster remained going. Jean glared at Remy. What was he trying to do? He HAD to have more sense than THAT.  
  
He looked back and smiled at her in gratitude. Being off guard, the mutant hit Remy across the face. The Cajun's body flung against a nearby food pushcart. His head ran into the cart, making a large dent in it. Remy quickly recovered wiped the blood off his lip where the mutant punched him. He glared at the attacker. "Golem… you want a fight? Y' goin' t' get one!" Not a good thing to say to a man twice your size…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ So, that's it for chapter five! Review! Review! Review even if you don't want to! Just do it!!! heehee  
  
If I get enough reviews, I'll be reeeeeeallly motivated to write…  
  
CHAPTER SIX: OBSCURE 


	7. Obscure

CHAPTER SIX! Oh, as for Golem… he's a little character I made up in my mind. ^_^ doo bee doo. Will you see and learn more about him in the future? We'll see! I might not have my next chapter up after this one for a while… I have some things to accomplish first! Sooooo, yeah. Here we go!!!  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine. I STILL just own a penguin eraser. IT'S MINE!!!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obscure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Golem was his name. He was muscular, well built, and wore red armor that can make him easily stand out. He obviously had more brawn than brains. Remy smirked. "What's de matter, mon ami? Can't respond?" Unfortunately, Remy had left his metal pole back at the mansion… he didn't think that Golem was going to attack so soon. He held onto more cards in his hands. Golem grunted.  
  
"You'll die now."  
  
The large, bulked up mutant stomped his foot on the ground. The ground began to crack beneath Remy. Before long, Remy had fallen into it. Quickly, the Cajun jumped back into balance. "Let's finish dis!"  
  
He threw several cards at Golem. Just as Rogue had pointed out… it had no affect whatsoever on him. Golem laughed and placed his hands together, creating a red ball of light. He glared at Remy and shot the ball at him. Remy could've dodged… but there were people behind him… HIS life… THEIR lives… He grunted. "Aw shit."  
  
Quickly, Remy flipped back on the food cart. He looked at everyone around the area. "MOVE AWAY!" He yelled. The people were way ahead of him. The beam of light shot at the food cart, and burnt everything at it.  
  
Remy jumped off it and figured one thing. The only way to beat Golem was hand-to-hand combat. He grunted. Either way, Golem would have an advantage… Remy's right arm was completely useless. Unfortunately, Golem knew this.  
  
Remy didn't care. An inside instinct told him he needed to fight Golem there and then. He ran towards Golem at full speed. He jumped extremely high and kicked Golem in the side of the face. Remy landed behind the vigorous mutant and kneeled. He swiped his leg across the floor and tripped him.  
  
Immediately, Golem recovered and grabbed Remy's leg. He swung it up and with a large crash threw Remy onto the ground. He felt the pain shooting from every inch of his right arm. He winced but knew he had to keep on going. He couldn't let Golem beat him. No…  
  
  
  
The monster-like mutant slowly walked towards Remy. He picked him up by the neck once more. He smiled. "With you out of the way, Lady Frost's plan will succeed." Remy grunted. "L-Lady Frost…?"  
  
"Well, hope you have a fun life at hell. I need to get this over with." He held tighter. Was this guy trying to kill him by snapping his neck? Remy grunted and grabbed onto Golem's arm with his left hand. He focussed… the armor on Golem's arm began to get hot. Remy narrowed his eyes. "Didn't wan' t' do dis…"  
  
Golem's arm began to sizzle… began to burn…yet Golem showed no expression. Remy let go, and Golem's armor on his arm exploded right on him. He dropped Remy, as pieces of Golem's armor shot out from all directions. Remy held onto his chest… a piece of the armor had gone inside him.* Damn. *  
  
Golem held onto his arm… he didn't make a sound. He just stood there, glaring at Remy. Anger finally appeared in his face and he began to attack again. Remy cursed to himself. He failed. Charging up Golem's armor didn't only weaken his enemy...  
  
Remy couldn't believe it. After all he had done to get this far… it was all over. It made him angry that he would never be able to help Rogue… she knows so little of something that is so big… or did she? She absorbed Golem, didn't she? Soon, Remy came to a discovery… but… sadly… he wouldn't be able to tell Rogue… He cursed to himself again. Damn it all. Why did it have to end NOW?  
  
Soon, large spike-like daggers shot at Golem's armor. Remy looked over to see Evan, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Rogue dressed up in uniforms… spikes coming out of Evan. He smirked. "'Bout time… "  
  
Scott shot at Golem with his eye beams. Jean looked at Kitty. "Check on Remy." She said and ran to help Scott and Evan. Rogue sighed and looked at Kitty. "No… you go fight. I have a bone to pick with Remy."  
  
Kitty nervously smiled. "Ok.. just don't kill him." She joined the fight.  
  
Rogue walked to Remy and kneeled down to him. "You alright?"  
  
He grunted. "Jus' look at me, Chere. YOU tell me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder. He clenched his teeth. "AUGH! Rogue! Why de-"  
  
She frowned. "You jackass! Why the hell did you pull a dumb ass stunt like that?"  
  
He growled. "Golem has armor dat if de roller coaster ran into him, it'd crush and we'd all be dead! Happy?" He looked at his chest. He was beginning to lose a lot of blood. He felt energy dying from within him. "Rogue… I don have much time."  
  
She looked at his chest and stood up. "I'll get help. You stay here."  
  
"It ain't like Remy's going anywhere soon* She ran towards Jean. "Jean! Call the Professor! Remy's really hurt! I'll cover for you!"  
  
Jean nodded and began to get in touch with Xavier.  
  
*Professor! We need your help on the double! Remy, the student Ororo brought in is really injured… and the guy we're fighting is like a brick wall! Come quick!*  
  
Evan continued shooting spikes at him. "AUGH! Nothing phases this guy!"  
  
Scott continued shooting his beams. "I know! I don't know how long we can hold him!"  
  
Rogue took off her gloves. She looked at the others. "Keep on going, guys! I'm going to absorb his power!" She ran towards Golem. Kurt gasped. "BE CAREFUL!!!"  
  
She ran faster and faster. Luckily, she grabbed onto Golem's back…. but somehow, it was harder to absorb him. Golem slowly reached behind him and grabbed one of Rogue's arms. He pulled her in front of him and he grabbed the other arm. He held tighter and tighter. Kitty gasped. "NO! ROGUE!"  
  
Rogue looked into Golem's face. His expression was strange… it almost looked forlorn. Rogue tilted her head… she didn't even feel the pain Golem was giving to her arms. She kicked one of Golem's elbows, got one hand free and she touched his face. Golem slowly fell onto the ground.  
  
"N-No… you don't know what you're doing…"  
  
He let go of her remaining arm and she fell to the ground. He stepped back. Suddenly… he looked scared, terrified. The others were stunned. This… powerful, muscular man began to have an expression that of a young boy… … Rogue couldn't fight him any more. Somehow, that expression got to her. Golem disappeared once again. Rogue looked back. "Where the hell is the Professor???!"  
  
Jean shrugged. "I called him!"  
  
"Right here. Sorry I'm late." Xavier spoke, Ororo and Logan following behind him. Logan looked at Remy. "Yeowch… let's get this guy over to the mansion."  
  
  
  
Quickly, everyone got in the X-Jet. Rogue looked at Remy, who was lying down… he was still conscious… …remarkable. She scoffed. "Thanks for ruining another day."  
  
He smirked. "You're…. welcome, Chere…. Anytime."  
  
She looked at him. He didn't look upset… angry… or any of those emotions. Strangely, he looked relieved. She sighed. "You didn't have to do that… it was stupid of you."  
  
He shrugged. "Well, don you know it… … I'm stupid. Didn't you jus' say so back dere at de carnival?"  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I guess I did. Now stop talking… you're losing a lot of blood."  
  
Remy sighed. "I can't wait t' tell you though… … I don know what'll happen if I don tell you soon…"  
  
She rose an eyebrow. "I bet it can wait."  
  
"It can't."  
  
"Ugh… no! You're going to kill yourself by trying to talk! Stop it."  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"STOP."  
  
He suspired. "Den… absorb m' memory."  
  
She looked at him. He WAS a crazy man. "It'll kill you."  
  
"No."  
  
"STOP TALKING!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ugh! I can't do it! It'll kill you!"  
  
"How d' you know?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT IN THAT CONDITION!"  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah, Remy.. she's right. She can't do it."  
  
He grunted. "Den I'll tell you."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She covered his mouth with her gloved hand. He grumbled. Rogue had a headache. Why couldn't he just pass out like a normal person? UGH.  
  
  
  
He lied on the bed he was in earlier in the morning. Hank had bandaged the small hole through Remy's chest and began to make sure there were no infections on the wound. Jean sat down. "Remy… is it alright if I read your thoughts… that way I can tell Rogue what you wanted to tell her…?"  
  
He grunted. "Wish y' could... but you wouldn't understand anyt'ing…" FINALLY… he passed out. Rogue looked at him. What a jerk… what a jackass… what a moron… She shook her head… he wasn't so bad when he stopped talking… never the less he still got on her nerves. But what was so important that he had to tell her? Everyone cleared the room except Hank and herself. She didn't know what got into her… Remy wanted her to know so badly… she took off one of her gloves…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…and she smacked him across the face! lol. j/k! heehee! End of chapter six! Oooh! Ahhh! Intriguing!!! What's going to happen??? What did Remy want to tell Rogue??? Is that Shepherd's pie in my nickers??? _ I sure hope not.. .. O.o;;; but if it is… ITS MINE DAMMIT! ^_^;;; bleh, ok! TOOOOOO much coffee!!! NO more coffee for Brakish! Ok! Got it! *writes it down*  
  
Hope you liked this! You did? REVIEW! You didn't? REVIEW! If I get a bunch o' reviews, in will come  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: ALONE 


	8. Alone

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Yeowch. Yeah, I know. lol. Everything just seemed grim at the moment… I had to make something stand out if you people were asleep… O.o;;; You weren't asleep were you…? Thankfully, I finished all I really needed to do!!! Yay! Sooooo, here ya go! All yours! Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
This one is a day late. I hope y'all don't mind!!!  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine. Shepherd's pie… MINE  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue slowly moved her hand towards him. Soon, she made contact. Her eyes quickly shut…. … … … her eyes opened. Nothing happened. How could this be? She scratched her head. She looked over. "Mr. McCoy… umm…something weird happened."  
  
Hank walked from the computer to her. "What is it?"  
  
She pointed to her hands. He looked down and saw her touching Remy's hand. Hank blinked. "Rogue… … are you absorbing anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
He looked at her. "Has the power you absorbed earlier disappear?"  
  
Rogue shrugged and tried to power up the light beam… nope. She sighed. "Is something wrong with me, Mr. McCoy?"  
  
Hank looked at her. "I don't see anything…" He shrugged. "That's fine. I'll run some tests on you… I'll see what I can do."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Thanks." Her eyes shifted back to Remy. "He'll be awake tomorrow, right?"  
  
"It depends. I need to focus on him tonight, and then I'll get to your little mutant power problem as soon as possible."  
  
As she walked out of the room, she fell to the ground, her eyes had turned red. She looked at her hands… sure… she took his power… but where was his memory…?  
  
She slowly got back up and lied in her bedroom… she tediously moved her eyes to the balcony… once she thought about it… she didn't go anywhere near it since she was attacked. She just looked upon it… trying to figure out what had happened that night… She slowly began to remember.  
  
She walked to the balcony for fresh air… opened the doors. She took a deep breath and a chill reached her. The doors slammed, she fell back. Someone was in the room…  
  
Someone was in the room… …  
  
Someone…  
  
Her heart stopped…  
  
She couldn't breathe…  
  
She looked down to see blood from her left arm…  
  
Pain breached Rogue's mind. She held onto her head. "Why… why can't I remember the rest…? Was that it…?" She looked back at the balcony. She stood up and opened it. The cool summer's air brushed against her face. She sighed in relief. Maybe Emma finally decided to leave her alone… but what did Golem want?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He kneeled. "Lady Frost… I'm sorry. I failed to finish the job." He looked up. "But with luck… he should be slowly dying from my armor. It pierced right through him."  
  
She sneered. *Golem! You fool! Don't you understand? As long as you do not kill him by your own hands, LeBeau would remain living. That is the way it is… you better find a way to fix this, Golem… or I'll be forced to take procedures MY way.*  
  
Golem flinched and looked away from the darkness. "I'm sorry, Lady Frost. I'll do what I can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Remy began walking. Where was he…? He sighed. The last time he was found on this white plane was three months ago. He looked to see on this astral plane, he had no wounds and his right arm worked perfectly. The scar on his left arm remained. He touched it and looked out at his surroundings. "Decided t' finish me of y'self, eh Emma?"*  
  
*His voice echoed. He closed his eyes. "I'm getting bored wit dis. Why do y' want t' kill me so badly?"*  
  
*No response. Remy folded his arms and sat down. "Dat's fine… I can wait."*  
  
*Before he could wait any longer, he had regained consciousness. *  
  
He found himself in the room he was before. He looked to see Rogue sitting right next to him. He closed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
She grunted. "What does it matter? You feeling better?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
Rogue looked at her lap. "Breakfast is almost ready. What do you want?"  
  
"Don want nothin', Chere. I rather try t' relax…"  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Golem."  
  
"Golem…? What about him?"  
  
"Golem is one of us."  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Did you try to absorb my memory…?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did you get any memories from Golem…? Any at all?"  
  
She stopped. "No…"  
  
He felt the pain in his chest… such pain. He clenched his teeth, but continued talking. "Any memories from me, Chere?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sat up and looked at the girl sitting next to him. He sighed. "Y' see… you can't grasp our memories… I dunno why, but you jus' can't." he felt weaker… … Rogue had lowered his defenses by touching him… that was how Emma got through… but he was fine now…  
  
She closed her eyes. At least she knew nothing was wrong with her mutant power. "Are you going to look for the others like us when you get well?"  
  
"Dat's right. As soon as ol' Remy can fight again." He paused and looked at her like he knew something. By now… Rogue was already used to the look. She groaned. "What?"  
  
"You can absorb anot'er way, non?"  
  
She snarled. "Yeah, but you must be crazy if you think I'll try it on you!"  
  
He chuckled… the pain in his chest became unbearable, but he remained talking. "What ot'er way is dere?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "If I kiss someone, satisfied? I was going to eat.. but your questions made me lose my appetite." She stood up. He watched as she stormed out of the room. He looked over to see Hank. "She always like dis…?"  
  
Hank sighed. "Most of the time, yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty looked at Rogue. "Is Remy alright?" Rogue didn't bother answering. That Cajun had succeeded once again in completely disgusting her. What was it about him? He plainly got in her nerves, no matter how nice he was.  
  
Maybe she was a BIT cold towards him…? Nah. Whatever he was getting, he must deserve somehow. She kept on walking right out. She made her way to the park and she sat there alone in the bench. It seemed to have been forever since the last she enjoyed being alone.  
  
Sadly… she knew the moment Remy got better, she'd have to join him in finding the other ones that had been attacked by Emma. She began to grow sick of this. All Rogue really wanted was a peaceful summer. So much for that…  
  
  
  
Remy stared into the ceiling. He sighed and looked at Hank. "S'… will I be up soon, doc?"  
  
Hank looked at the records. "Yes… hopefully. You have such a will to stay alive. Thank goodness too… I'm surprised that piece of armor didn't kill you."  
  
The Cajun nodded. "I'm as surprised as y' are, mon ami."  
  
Hank stroked his chin as he read. "Its says here you…"  
  
"Was arrested six times, had few minor childhood offenses… yeah, I know. Who knows more dan myself?"  
  
Hank looked at him. "Looks like you'd have a lot of enemies…"  
  
Remy smirked. "Not'ing I couldn't handle. Did it all in m' own… until now."  
  
He closed his eyes. He remembered his simple life, usually alone. Damn Emma. Because of her, he had to take all that freedom away… and needed to end up in an infirmary with a broken arm and a pierced chest. Wonderful. He had to admit… he didn't hate Emma… he just wanted to end this.  
  
He wanted to return to the life he once had… or he was heading for. He needed to recover soon for he could continue his mission… but perhaps it was better off he did it alone. No. He went this far. Why turn back? He sighed in weariness. It wasn't like Rogue was going to cooperate anyway. The pain in his chest lessened. He wanted to open his eyes… but they felt too heavy.  
  
He heard the heart monitor… it slowed down. He grunted and held onto the sides of his bed. Was… was he leaving? He clenched his teeth. No. He had to keep going. Alone or not. He had to do this for the sake of himself… at least that's what he thought at first. His grip became weak. He had to do this for everyone Emma wanted to hurt… including Rogue.  
  
* Night. Night is my time, the only moment that I truly feel safe. When the sun sets from the blue and bright sky, somehow the air feels much sweeter. I watch. People holding themselves to the earth, afraid and fearing death. I hear them call to the heavens when their time closes. I wonder what keeps them, what tortures them so. I watch. I look with eyes closed, but mind remembering. I try to stay in the night, but day comes to hide me once again. Night is my shelter, but as my heart stops at the brightness of day, no one attacks the vulnerable me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END… of chapter seven. Man… I really have to get started on the REEEAAAL story. Believe it or not, it's not even the beginning yet!!! ^_^;;;  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ I'll give you a cookie!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FOURTH MUTANT  
  
(yeah… there's Remy, Rogue, and Golem so far… *wink wink*) 


	9. The Fourth Mutant

CHAPTER EIGHT!!! O.O Wow! You guys rock!!!! *hands variety of cookies to the reviewers* (:::)(---Specail oatmeal raisin cookie for Sioned136 ^_^ hee hee! This chapter, I decided to get the story to slowly start moving… it should really begin soon… I guess this fanfic will be a long one, huh? ^_^;;; Anyway, I'm still going to try my best to get a chapter in everyday…even though there is a lot going on with my life lately… Let's hope I can!!!! ^_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
No more Shepherd's pie… all gone… ;_;. I no longer own it… just like I have never owned X-Men or X-Evo.  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fourth Mutant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue tapped her foot. "He's alive right…?"  
  
Hank nodded. "He just stopped breathing for a while… but he's breathing again. He'll be fine."  
  
Ororo smiled. "That's good. Now… what explanation do you have, Hank?"  
  
He folded his arms. "I seems as if Remy was almost attacked again. Your absorbing, Rogue must've affected him after all. He couldn't fight Emma at first. He has a strong will power. He won't give up easily, so fortunately, he survived again."  
  
The white-haired woman smiled. "That's the same Remy I knew from long ago."  
  
Rogue grunted. "What a jerk. He should at least… ugh. Tell me when he's well so I can punch him." She walked out.  
  
  
  
It didn't take longer than a week for Remy to get back on his feet. He decided to wait for his body to get used to itself again, and he waited. He began walking… he didn't know quite where. He just kept walking. His arm was healing very fast as well. He was able to move it, but not with such ease. He stopped. He looked behind himself and drew out his weapon… He heard rustling behind him. Someone was following.  
  
He lowered his weapon and placed it back in his trench coat. "Sorry, Petite… thought y' were someone else."  
  
Kitty approached him slowly. "Remy… do you think its smart for you to leave the mansion so early?"  
  
He smirked. "Don you worry. I'll be fine."  
  
She smiled. "Let's hope so. We don't want to take you back into the infirmary."  
  
He paused. "What d' you want, Petite?"  
  
She looked off to the side. "I was just a little worried about you, that's all…" She looked back. "Are you thinking of becoming an X-Man?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I never was really used t' de hero'ing business until lately… it feels weird… an' on top o' all dat, I don wan' t' make m' life more complicated dan it already is."  
  
Kitty smiled. "I think you'd make a great X-Man. I mean… you get training and improve your powers!"  
  
"Ain't not'ing different 'bout de way I used t' live. I'll t'ink 'bout it… but don expect an answer s' soon." He looked at the sky. He sat down on a nearby bench and sighed. He looked back at Kitty. "Ain't y' gonna leave now?"  
  
She giggled. "No… I like being out here."  
  
He smirked. "Suits yourself." Soon something caught his eye. He stood up… he looked back down at Kitty. "I'll be right back." He began walking towards a crowd. Kitty rose an eyebrow. Did Remy see a food cart or something? Rogue showed up. She sat next to Kitty. "Can you believe it? Dumb ass Remy wants to start looking for the others LATER. UGH! Chances are we'll stay here and nothing will be done!"  
  
Kitty nervously laughed. "Oh… yeah, huh?"  
  
Rogue stopped. "You didn't ask him to be an X-Man did you…?"  
  
Kitty laughed louder… "No! No, not at all!"  
  
Rogue grunted. "You're such a bad liar, Kitty." She stood up. "Where is the brainless Cajun anyway?"  
  
"I don't know…he went into that crowd."  
  
Rogue looked diagonally from herself. She folded her arms. "What's going on…?"  
  
Kitty flipped her hair back. "Your guess is as good as mine…"  
  
Rogue stood up and walked in the crowd. She spotted the Cajun and grabbed his arm. He looked back. "Oh… g' mornin' Chere."  
  
She folded her arms. "What are you doing out here…? Shouldn't you been in the mansion sleeping… or at least trying to find another one of us?"  
  
Remy smiled nervously. "I jus' found a great deck o' cards. What… do y' need to tell me somethin'?"  
  
She groaned. "Just forget it." She looked over his shoulder. "What deck of cards?"  
  
He slowly walked away. "De same kind… but I'm runnin' short." He pulled the cards from his pocket. Rogue sighed. She grabbed his arm tightly, led him back to the outlet, and forced him to pay for the cards. Remy grunted. "I don know what de big deal is. It ain't like I robbed a bank."  
  
She leaned against the wall. "I swear, Remy… you're just like a little kid."  
  
Remy frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Most girls find dat attractive, y' know."  
  
Rogue gave him a look that would cool off a moose at mating time. She rolled her eyes. He scratched his head. "What?" She walked away from him, in hope of finding the remaining sanity of the world. She obviously wasn't going to find it in Remy, that was for sure.  
  
"Maybe you should be nicer to him?"  
  
Kurt was sitting in a tree. Rogue sighed. "How long have you been up there?"  
  
"That doesn't really matter." He jumped off the tree and walked with his "sister". "What's the problem?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him. "What makes you think I have a problem?"  
  
"I mean… how come you are never really nice to Remy."  
  
She scoffed. "Trust me, Kurt…I'm being the nicest I can be." Kurt stopped and grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her back. She narrowed her eyes. "WHAT THE-"  
  
He moved his hands to her lips. "Shh… something's going on up there. Do you see it?"  
  
Rogue looked. There were a lot of people around this day… but an even larger majority was bunched up in the specific area they were facing. Rogue rose an eyebrow. She looked at Kurt. "Can you get us up on a building? I want to see what's going on."  
  
He smiled. "You read my mind." He 'bamf'ed up to the nearest building. The two sat down and watched the street. It was Golem again… and he was fighting someone else…a girl… Rogue grunted. "There's our chance… where's Remy when you need him?" She groaned. "Probably gambling by now."  
  
"It ain't nice t' talk 'bout someone behind dere back, Chere."  
  
She growled. "And of course, Mr. Get-On-My-Nerves is behind me."  
  
He pretended he didn't hear that. He took out the new deck of cards. "Better get Golem t' leave de girl alone." He was ready to jump down, but Rogue tugged at his jacket. "There's a crowd there!! A BIG one incase your tiny brain didn't process that!"  
  
He shrugged. "Y' want me t' cover m' face? Is dat it?"  
  
Rogue groaned. "First off, you just recovered. Just stand back this time." She looked at Kurt. He nodded. Soon, they 'bamf'ed down to the street where Golem was fighting the girl. Remy looked down. He looked at the girl being attacked. Long silky purple hair… good close combat skills… obviously a mutant… *A damn good lookin' one* He smirked.  
  
Kurt kicked the back of Golem's head. At the exact same time, the girl being attacked punched the muscular one on the face. Kurt flipped back. He blinked. He looked over at Rogue. "Do your thing whenever you can jump in!" He jumped back in and fought Golem.  
  
Rogue looked at the girl. She… she was one of them wasn't she? Golem hit her… hard across the face. The purple-haired girl fell to the ground. Rogue quickly took off her gloves and ran to touch Golem, but… he grabbed a hold of Kurt and swung him at her. She and Kurt fell to the ground.  
  
Rogue recovered as fast as possible, along with Kurt. Golem grabbed Rogue. "You're not going to pull your absorbing trick on me again." He growled and threw her against the wall. The people of the crowd moved away. Kurt's eyes widened. "ROGUE!" He looked back at the large man and began his attack. Golem disappeared before Kurt could get a hit on him. Remy climbed down the fire escape and ran to the former fighting ground.  
  
He looked at Kurt. "I'll check on de girl! You check on Rogue!"  
  
Kurt nodded. "Way ahead of you!"  
  
Remy held up the purple-haired girl in his hands. He checked her pulse. She was fine. She had just fainted. He picked her up in his arms and looked at Kurt. "Is Rogue alright?"  
  
Kurt nodded, and helped Rogue stand. She was still conscious. She looked at Remy. "Did we get 'em?" She asked.  
  
Remy shook his head. "He disappeared… but let's take dis girl back."  
  
  
  
The four made it to the front of the mansion. They opened the gate and the purple-haired girl gained consciousness. She punched Remy across the face and jumped off from his arms. Rogue laughed. "'Bout time someone did that!"  
  
The girl breathed heavily and soon caught her breath. She looked back at Remy.  
  
He touched his jaw. "A hell of a punch dere."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and got ready to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this "fourth mutant"? When and how will they ever get Golem? Oooh! Ahhh! heehee. So, what'cha doin' sitting there? REVIEW!!! ^_^ Me love reviews!  
  
Next chapter…  
  
CHAPTER NINE: OPEN WOUNDS 


	10. Open Wounds

CHAPTER NINE-- Oooh! Yay! Dedicated reviewers! I love you all!!! lol. I don't know what's wrong with me!!! I can't stop writing this fic!!!! O.O I get ideas in the middle of homework and BOOOM, drop everything, write chapter!!! … AND I'M STILL PASSING!!!!!! WHOOHOO! Talk about luck! heehee!  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
I own a radio. It plays music that I bob my head to. I don't own X-Men or X- Evo… but I still bob my head to that too. =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Open Wounds  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She flung a mighty kick towards Remy. He quickly reacted, and grabbed her leg. She rebounded and tried to kick him with her other foot. He blocked that as well. She lost her balance, but he caught her. "I don usually fight girls… I don wan' t' hurt you."  
  
The girl grumbled and shrugged loose from Remy's grasp. She narrowed her eyes at the three people in front of her. Remy, Rogue and Kurt. She sighed. "You saved me back there… sorry… I can't get the rush out of my system. I wasn't expecting to be attacked… or rescued." She looked at Rogue. "Somehow you," she looked at Remy, "and you look familiar… I'm getting a strange vibe."  
  
Rogue nodded. "You know about Emma… right?"  
  
The girl sighed in relief. "Beautiful. I have found more in my predicament. I'm glad." She had a British accent. Her voice was as smooth as silk, and was very clear.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm not alone…" Rogue felt somewhat relieved about other reasons; that there was another girl who had gone through what she has… and also that she wasn't as ignorant as Remy. Remy shot at her a cold look, as if he knew what she was thinking. She smirked at him and looked away. He scoffed.  
  
Kurt gladly brought the girl inside to tend to her minor wounds and scratches. Rogue and Remy followed.  
  
Kurt gave her a friendly smile. "My name is Kurt. Vat is your name?"  
  
She smiled and flicked back her purple hair. " Elisabeth… my friends call me Betsy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Elisabeth "Psylocke" Braddock  
  
Age: 18  
  
Born: Malden, England  
  
Power: telepath, shadows, and psychic knife  
  
Eyes: Purple  
  
Hair: Purple  
  
  
  
Xavier studied her files. "Ahh… Betsy… do you plan to join Remy and Rogue?"  
  
She nodded. "They'll need me."  
  
"I trust you will keep those two in order… they tend to get at each other's necks sometimes."  
  
She laughed. "Don't you worry, Professor. I'll make certain that I keep them in line. I heard a lot about you from Warren… Angel, you call him."  
  
"Do you know anything about Golem, Betsy?"  
  
She looked at the Professor in his eyes. "His name is Vincent Rath. That's all I truly know about him. Perhaps you can look him up in your computers?"  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, Betsy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to think of a mutant name for you, Remy." Kitty smiled.  
  
He laughed. "Back at New Orleans, dey called me Gambit. I guess dat be it."  
  
Kurt smirked. "Why Gambit?"  
  
He looked at Rogue and winked. "I make de first move." She scoffed. "Oh please." Evan and the others laughed. Betsy walked outside with Jean… they were both telepathic and wanted to learn from one another. Scott was inside with the rest, talking, and trying to enjoy the end of the third month of summer. One more month to go.  
  
  
  
Rogue walked throughout the park late that night. She sighed and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. Bright stars, a full moon. It looked as if it wasn't night yet, just merely sunset. She closed her eyes and sighed. "When will this all be over…?" She shivered a little and tried to warm herself with her gloved hands. A gust passed her. She looked around and soon felt a warm jacket over her shoulders. She looked back to see Remy. She sighed. "Have you been following me?"  
  
He shrugged. "Saw you were walking out…" He sat down on a nearby bench and sighed deeply. Rogue smirked. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
  
He looked at the sky. "I dunno, Rogue. No matter how much I try, I can't get m'self t' sleep. Its always a useless effort…"  
  
She sat next to him. "So… now that we found Betsy… are we going to find the others?"  
  
He brushed back his bangs and looked at her. "For once, can we not talk 'bout dat? Dis whole t'ing is more frustratin' by de day."  
  
Rogue sighed and looked at the ground. "I know what you mean…" She handed him his jacket. "I don't need it." She explained and stood back up. Remy blinked. "Are you actually warming up t' me…?"  
  
She growled. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm exhausted… I do weird things when I'm tired."  
  
He looked at her. "Why do you hate me so much, Chere? What did I do t' you?"  
  
She sighed. "I didn't want to trust you…and I don't hate you…"  
  
"Then what is it? You can trust me now, can't you?"  
  
She looked at him. She didn't know why… ever since she saw him she felt like she had to push him away… it was an act of nature… she couldn't… she could… what… what should she do? She looked at him. "Alright… I guess I can… but… well… don't pull anything on me, alright?"  
  
He smirked. "What do y' mean?"  
  
She looked at her leg where his hand rested. "That."  
  
He quickly moved his hand. "Don' know how dat got dere." He nervously laughed. She couldn't help but smile. He was just like a little boy… he seemed curious about most things… and tried to act all innocent. Crap. WAS it attractive? She shook the thought away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came. The sun brightly shone through Rogue's open balcony. She opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She felt a lot better being nice to Remy… she wasn't even sure why her instincts told her to be mean and harsh to him. She lied down onto her pillows and sighed in satisfactory. Before she could relax any longer, a flash of white shot in her closed eyes. She held onto her head as a familiar voice penetrated in her head.  
  
*"Rogue, why do you hate me?"*  
  
It was Emma. Rogue shook her head in resentment. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
  
*"Rogue…? Don't you see? Remy is trying to manipulate you! How well do you know this man? I'm your friend, Rogue. Aren't you mine?"*  
  
Rogue leaned her head against her knees. "STOP IT!"  
  
*"Aren't you?"*  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
At this moment, Kurt ran into the room, where Rogue was screaming. He called for the others and tried to help settle Rogue. It was useless. Rogue hit Kurt back and light shot out from her eyes. He fell back. Soon, everyone arrived. Remy narrowed his eyes. He looked at Betsy. "I'll take dis one if you don mind."  
  
She smiled. "Go right ahead."  
  
He ran over towards Rogue, she began to attack him, lunging a punch. It was close, but she didn't hit him. He grabbed Rogue in the arms. "Control y'self! C'mon Chere!"  
  
She seemed enraged and shot Remy to the ground, with a different power. She grabbed onto him and the light from her eyes began transferring to his eyes. Betsy gasped and looked around the room. Luckily, she found a mirror and flashed it between Rogue and Remy's eyes. Rogue fell back and held onto her head. Betsy quickly checked up on her. "Rogue…please say something… Rogue!!"  
  
Remy sat up and rubbed his head. "Is she alright?"  
  
Rogue had no energy whatsoever inside her. She was drained. Betsy looked at the others. "Can I have someone help me carry her?"  
  
Hank walked in and held her up. "Can do."  
  
Remy was dizzy, but regained his balance. He walked to Rogue who was now in Hank's arms. He looked at her face… Emma… she tried to take her… He made a fist with his hand. "Hey, doc, let me go wit you."  
  
Hank looked at him. He nodded.  
  
  
  
Remy sat next to her. He closed his eyes. "Dammit, Emma… why de hell did you have t' get her involved…? You're hurtin' her more dan any o' us."  
  
Hank checked the computers. "She's really drained… it might take a while to get her to regain consciousness… that's if she DOES regains consciousness."  
  
Remy sighed. "You take a break… I'll keep an eye on Rogue."  
  
Hank smiled. "Thanks. I'll be back soon. I'll get us some breakfast."  
  
As Mr. McCoy left, Remy held his head in his hands. *She used Rogue t' attack me… a shield… a barrier… she really can't be in de light, can she?* He touched Rogue's face gently. He knew if he did that when she was awake, she'd beat the crap out of him. He stopped. He removed his hand and looked out the window. He sighed. "You're missin' a sunny day, Chere…" He looked back at her. His eyes became sympathetic to see one small tear roll down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little romance, no? What has just happened to Rogue? When will all of this end? Will Xavier track down Vincent Rath? Is Emma on the move again? What happened to Golem in this chapter????!!!! lol. Great! I'm asking myself questions!!!! YOUR turn!!! Ask away and review! You like? You don't like? You want to know what…? Compliments? Coupons? ^_^  
  
Next chapter…  
  
CHAPTER TEN: HUMAN HEART 


	11. Human Heart

CHAPTER TEN-- Wow… chapter ten already!!!! ^_^ ammmmaaaaazzzinnng. This chapter wont be as exciting or WHOOHOO as all the other chapters… you can read what I think about it in the bottom of the chapter. ^_^;;; Well, reading time!!! Don't forget to review!  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual crap  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine. You cool wit dat?  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Human Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent Rath. No records found. "How can this be…?" Xavier muttered to himself. There had been no written records of this man… all were confidential and could not be opened. But… how did Betsy find out about Golem's real name…? Surely, it couldn't be the only thing she knew… after all, there were no records the Professor was able to reach.  
  
  
  
Remy threw some cards into a hat. Hank came back with breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Remy gladly took the plate and ate. Hank sat at the computer. "Let's see… Rogue, how are we going to get you back to consciousness?"  
  
Remy smiled. "You take care o' her, doc… I t'ink I'm going t' leave an' take care o' a few t'ings."  
  
Hank nodded and smiled. "Just stay out of trouble."  
  
The Cajun walked out of the mansion. He sighed heavily and looked back. He really hoped that Rogue was going to get better… what was he kidding? She WAS going to be alright… Emma has plans for her… but what? He grunted. Why did he have to constantly think and wonder about what Emma was planning on doing? It made him sick. He really needed a break. He began walking through the park, and came across Kurt, who was carrying yarrows.  
  
Remy scratched his head and began walking with Kurt. "What's wit de Yarrows, mon ami?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Last time, when Rogue was hurt, I got her yarrows… … as silly as it seems, I think she appreciated it."  
  
"You good friends wit her?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "My mother was her foster parent… I guess that makes us brother and sister. I don't think she's exactly used to the idea yet."  
  
Remy was quiet…it was strange. Usually, Remy would say a wise crack or SOMETHING… Kurt looked at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
The Cajun looked at the sky. "Just t'inking… maybe it was wrong of me t' come here. Emma wants me dead… I don know why, but because of dat, Rogue is a lot more pain…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Golem, what in the world are you doing?*  
  
The large man stood up from the ground. "N-Nothing, Lady Frost. I…I was just thinking-"  
  
*What have I told you about thinking? You don't think. It's forbidden. Now, I have a new job for you.*  
  
He nodded. "What is it?"  
  
*I want you to go back to Bayville, but as a human. No powers, understand?*  
  
He nodded again. "Why… what do you want me to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I met him, that is how I know his name, Professor. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore than that."  
  
Xavier nodded. "It's quite alright. I DO have a question for you."  
  
Betsy smiled. "Ask away."  
  
"Were you able to push Emma away with your mutant power of telepathy?"  
  
Betsy nodded. "Telepathy and will. You see, Emma didn't attack me as bad as I see she had attacked Rogue… I don't know about Remy."  
  
"How DID you get attacked?"  
  
"I heard voices. When I was young I heard plenty of voices, but I wasn't afraid. I knew I was a mutant. But, once I harnessed my power, I knew that I couldn't get voices in my head unless it was from another mutant. When I heard Emma speak to me, I knew that something was going to happen. When she attacked me, she did not have good aim. I looked up her records as soon as I could. Her name was Emma Frost, and she had the same predicament I had when I was little, except she panicked and her family sent her to an asylum. I found out that she was released but a few days before my attack."  
  
"Emma Frost…that was the girl that vanished… … three months ago."  
  
"Yes… she attacked me about then. I assume she attacked Remy and then Rogue… perhaps along the lines she attacked Vincent as well."  
  
"Vincent… it is strange that I was not able to find records on this man. It seems that Emma has full control of him. Why? Why does she want control over you, Vincent, Remy, and Rogue?"  
  
Betsy sighed. "I'm not sure. Its obvious Emma wants to gain possession over us… probably for the good… probably for the bad."  
  
"You haven't talked to Remy, have you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Remy believes that Emma is heading for the worst side of things… after all… it seems like Emma hates Remy enough to try to kill him."  
  
"I don't know what that whole situation is about, Xavier, but I know that we should leave it between Remy and Emma. Whatever reason they have to try to kill one another is their thing. Rogue and I will try to find the pacifist way of dealing with this."  
  
Pacifist…right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. She still was drained and was unable to move the rest of her body. She looked at Hank. "Mr. McCoy…?"  
  
He looked at her. "Oh, thank goodness. You feeling alright?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah… just weak."  
  
She looked around. She could've sword Remy was there with her… somehow she felt that he was. She looked back at Hank. "Where's Remy?"  
  
"He left to take a break. Maybe you need some food. Here." He handed her a plate of pancakes. Rogue was too weak to even move her hands. "I'll eat later…" She said, sadly. She was hungry… but she couldn't hold the fork and knife in her hands. She was frustrated. Soon, Remy came in. He smiled. "What d' y' know? De moment I leave is de moment Rogue gets better." He sat down next to her. She smiled at him… trying to save her energy to grasp onto the utensils. Remy looked down to see her trying to grab onto the fork. He looked back at her. "Need help?"  
  
She laughed a little. "I'll try to do it on my own."  
  
Remy smirked. "You DO look hungry, Chere…"  
  
She grumbled. "It's alright. I'll eat later."  
  
Remy shook his head. "No use starvin' yourself…" He handed her a glass of orange juice. She knew better than to grab it… she couldn't even hold the fork and the knife. Remy laughed a little and grabbed a straw. "Here, better?"  
  
She sipped and looked at him. "Thanks…"  
  
He stood up. "Did y' just thank me?"  
  
"Yeah… now don't let it get to your head."  
  
He smiled and stretched his arms back. "I was t'inking, Rogue… maybe I should leave… I'm putting you in danger…"  
  
Rogue grunted. "It won't make any difference, will it?"  
  
"Rogue, you tried t' attack me when Emma was dere wit you again."  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry… I couldn't control-"  
  
He smiled. "It's alright, Chere. I never said it was your fault. I just don want y' getting hurt because o' Emma an' me."  
  
"How would I get hurt?"  
  
"Like dis mornin'… she used you to attack me. She will do it again if she has t'…"  
  
"Remy…why does she want you dead?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
It was quiet. Remy sighed. "I'll be getting' ready t' go."  
  
Rogue struggled to sit up. "Please don't go…"  
  
He looked back. Again, there was silence. Hank cleared his throat. "I'll just… um… go… check on the others…" He walked out. Remy smiled. "If you don wan' me t' leave, I wont."  
  
She smiled at him…and fell back in the pillows. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was exhausted. Just from tying to sit up, it took what was left of her energy. Remy looked at her. "Chere…?"  
  
Yep, she was asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers over her. He didn't know what was going on… … Emma… why she hated him… why she wanted him dead…and Rogue… what about her? He felt his stomach turn…not in the disgusted kind of way, but the embarrassed and nervous way. Was he starting to get attached to Rogue?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No real action on this one!! Sorry! But the next chapter… I guarantee the ACTION!!! ^_^ heehee. Yeah, so that's chapter ten for you. A little slow moving and informational crap along with more Rogue/Remy interaction… I guess its kinda a prologue for chapter eleven!!! heehee. REVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!!!! ^_^ Whenever I get stuck when I'm writing… I read your reviews, and I get inspired! Honest! REVIEW!  
  
Next Chapter…  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: PATH 


	12. Path

CHAPTER ELEVEN!!! ^_^ You people make me SO proud! So many reviews! *warm fuzzy feeling again* I'm SOOO excited about what I'm going to do in the rest of my story, and to see how y'all going to react!!!! ^_^ I'm seriously twitterpated! The title of the chapters might start not to tie in with the story (however, I try) ^_^;;; , so… yeah. If its like titled something, it might have absolutely nothing to do with it! lol  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing, topics, usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine. Ja.  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Path  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold on! I gotcha!"  
  
He held onto her arms and quickly pulled Rogue up from the ledge. The purple haired one looked back. "Come on! We have no time to waste!"  
  
Remy began running, making sure Rogue was behind him. He looked back at Betsy. "Look, Psylocke, Rogue is still a little light headed…she just started feeling better today…"  
  
Betsy nodded. "Just get here as fast as you can." She began fighting the droids where she stood. Remy reached into his pockets and shot his charged up cards to his incoming enemies. He checked back on Rogue. "You doin' alright dere?"  
  
She nodded. This was challenging for Remy… he wasn't used to work in a team. He was more used to a group and separate people do their job-- if they couldn't handle it, they rarely get assistance. Maybe it was a good idea to join the X-Men after all. "GAMBIT! Stop daydreaming and get over here!" Remy nodded and grabbed Rogue's arm. "You're moving too slow."  
  
She grunted. "Oh, thanks."  
  
He smirked at her, and began to run and dodge various droid attacks. Finally, he reached Betsy. The session ended… for now. The danger room changed back to its normal settings. Rogue wiped the sweat from her brow. She grimaced. "Why do we have to work? Its summer…ugh."  
  
Betsy smiled. "The more we work together, the more chance we have to succeed. This particular battle against… whatever it is: Emma or not… wont be easy."  
  
Remy brushed back his long bangs and leaned against the wall. "Do you t'ink dere is any information o' a mutant named Lady Frost?"  
  
Betsy sighed. "No… … ever since Emma disappeared, there had been no later records… but there have been of Vincent Rath, but they are inaccessible."  
  
Remy smirked his classic "I know something you don't know" smirk. Rogue sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"I can hack into de main computers… maybe dat will help?"  
  
"Ain't that illegal?" Rogue folded her arms.  
  
Remy looked at her. "You jus' have to ruin all my fun, don't you?"  
  
Betsy suspired. "I'm afraid we can't even hack. Vincent Rath's records are impossible to get into. Trust me, I've tried."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Scott walked in. The three looked at him. Scott smiled. "I hope you guys know you don't have to do this alone. Everyone else in this school would be more than happy to help."  
  
Betsy smiled. "That's very generous of you… but it will be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy dressed back into his normal clothes. When using the danger room, he had to wear an X-Men uniform… and along with that, he decided to join… same with Betsy. His uniform was all black, at the sides were the "X" symbols, he had a green-colored plate-like armor on his chest, and had black-colored boots. He didn't think it was the greatest thing he's ever worn, but he didn't care. It was just clothes. Betsy wore a cute ensemble of blue and back. Remy didn't quite understand the whole matching team- clothing deal, but he didn't care. He was tired. They had been training all morning.  
  
He lied on the couch and closed his eyes. They were only going to prepare for a short amount of time… soon, they should be off to find any remaining victims and fight Emma… or help her… whatever they decided in the end. He, for one, wanted to fight her… but the girls seemed to have a different state of mind about the whole thing.  
  
Rogue walked in, wearing her normal clothes. She walked over to the living room and sat on the armchair next to Remy. She sighed. "Want something to drink?" Remy smiled, his eyes still closed. "Dat's alright, Chere… I already got me somet'ing."  
  
Rogue stood up. "I'm going to take a walk… school's going to start next week… better live up life. I'll see you later."  
  
Remy opened one eye and sat up. "Hold on, Chere… can I come wit you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure."  
  
  
  
The walked through the park. Remy began to laugh a little. She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Jus'… … de first time we met. It was a little strange, non?"  
  
She sighed. "You're not going to get a second apology from me."  
  
He looked at her. "Dat's alright. I wasn't expecting another one." They continued walking. "What are you going t' do 'bout school…? What if we're gone?"  
  
"Xavier will excuse me. I'll make it up later, I guess." She looked at him. "You're eighteen, right? Are you going to college or high school?"  
  
"High school." He smiled. "You'll show me around, right?"  
  
She laughed. "Sure."  
  
It was nice. Rogue soon easily trusted him. Remy liked being able to talk to her without being shut out all the time… although sometimes she would not respond to some questions. It was alright… Remy had things he wouldn't dare tell anyone either.  
  
Rogue stopped. Remy looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Is it just me… or is that Golem?"  
  
Remy looked over to see a large muscular man… no armor… but loose clothes. This looked suspicious. He looked at Rogue. "I want you t' back me up… if he starts attacking, I want you t' join in, alright?" She nodded. Remy cautiously approached Vincent and walked in front of the gigantic man. Their eyes met. Remy was the first to speak. "Decided not t' kill me today?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "Emma didn't want me anymore… … I came to find you, Betsy, and the Rogue girl… I want to help you defeat her."  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth…?"  
  
Vincent's eyes became bare… "I have learned that Emma wasn't to be trusted."  
  
Remy grunted. "Bull! Emma's planning somethin', isn't she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Remy smirked. The only way to truly find out… he had to attack Vincent, and if Vincent didn't attack back… he could be somewhat trusted. Remy learned, after fighting against Vincent for so long, that he was the kind to fight back and fight period… not the kind to think. Remy cracked his knuckles and punched Vincent square on the jaw. Nothing.  
  
Vincent sighed and rubbed his jaw. "You want the whole truth? Emma wanted me to go undercover and fight you again… I was ready… but… she attacked my mind… I couldn't handle it. I trusted her, and she..." He closed his eyes tightly. He made fists with his hands. "I… I couldn't take it anymore." He opened his eyes. "If you want to kill me, LeBeau, go right on ahead."  
  
Remy looked at him. His face was sincere. He grunted. "Prove dat Emma attacked you, an' maybe I'll trust you…"  
  
Vincent pulled up his sleeve, and sure enough a large gash ran down his arm, stitched… The Cajun looked closely. It was real. Very real. He touched it… Vincent flinched. Yes. It was real. "Why did she attack you? … You were practically her loyal servant."  
  
"She was mad… mad that I wasn't able to kill you."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"I don't remember…"  
  
Remy looked back. "Rogue, it's alright. C'mere."  
  
She walked towards the two. "So… you're with us, Golem?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Betsy watched from afar. Vincent couldn't be trusted… no…  
  
  
  
Rogue sat in the mansion with Remy. "You think it was alright to keep Golem in an apartment?"  
  
Remy nodded. "Betsy said it was best… I have t' agree wit her."  
  
He looked at her. She looked tired. "Why wont you go t' bed?"  
  
She looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not comforted enough to sleep… I have a bad feeling about everything."  
  
Remy smiled. "Jus' relax, Chere… I ain't gonna let anyt'ing happen t' you… you should know dat."  
  
She grunted. "I don't need a man to try to protect me. I'm fine… maybe I should TRY to sleep…" She yawned. She slowly closed her eyes. Remy couldn't help but move closer to her. When her eyes closed, she almost looked like an angel.  
  
She had already fallen asleep and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She sure was a fast sleeper… He smelled her hair… the smell of flowers. He looked down at her again. He began to wonder if she knew how beautiful she was… He picked her up and walked towards her room. He lied her on the bed and covered her. "G'night, Chere."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Golem stood alone in the apartment. He looked onto his hands. Emma had left him alone…? He closed his eyes and sighed full of lament. Emma had left him alone… she had attacked him… she had no use for him any longer. He had to decide what path he was to choose. The path with the other three mutants, the three that will put a stop to whatever Emma was planning… or rejoin Lady Frost and have someone else to think for him again. No… it was forbidden to think. Vincent quickly made his mind blank and fell asleep. Emma would yell at him if she found out he was thinking again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter eleven!!! whooo! I took some advice and decided to focus a little more on the characters here. I wanted to develop a BIT more with the Rogue/Remy relationship before I got to the "Journey". As for Emma… what does she want? Well, that's why I'm writing this fanfic! YOU will find out!! ^_^ heehee. Thanks again for the reviews! Once again, they got me out of a little writer's block I had in the middle of this chapter. ^_^ yay reviews! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! O.O PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE???  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: INSOMNIA 


	13. Insomnia

CHAPTER TWELVE!!! ON TO THE STORY!!!! ^_^ yep, I think this chapter TRULY starts the whole story… I could be wrong… that all depends on how well my story goes! Don't forget to review! I'll give you a little reminder on the bottom, k? ^_^;;;  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing (more than usual…?)  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine… I do, however, claim that I invented a drink SO sugar-loaded, you'd literally jump off the walls! *nod*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Insomnia (not actual title… ^_^;;; lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early. The sun was brightly shining… it seemed like a good day was to start. Rogue knew better. They were going to search for any more people who had been attacked… … it shouldn't be pretty. She looked back at her door. Remy was waiting. She sighed. "Do you HAVE to stand there and wait for me? It makes me nervous."  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes. "How 'bout dis? Dis better?"  
  
She threw a pillow at him. "I'm serious."  
  
He laughed a little and closed the door. She shook her head and smiled, soon continuing her packing. Betsy pinpointed the next place… Atlanta, Georgia. Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Kurt, and Kitty decided to come along, with the X-Jet. If worse came to worse, it would be good to have a backup.  
  
They waited in the jet. Uncertainly… they allowed Vincent to come as well… but they were going to keep an eye on him. They all were inside, eventually, and they began to go towards Atlanta. Rogue folded her arms. "Do you know who the person is over there?"  
  
Ororo shook her head. "No. I believe you, Betsy, Remy and…" She looked at the fourth person… "and Golem will have to track whoever it is down."  
  
Remy sighed. "What are you all gonna do when we're lookin', Stormy?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "That's easy! Check out all the places! I would LOVE to have souvenirs!"  
  
Kurt had a nervous look on his face. "Ja, and I need to help Kitty hold all of them."  
  
Betsy looked at Vincent… he was just looking and observing everyone. She narrowed her eyes… she wasn't going to let Vincent venture off on his own. She looked at the others. "I'll go with Golem to look. Rogue, you and Remy go together… alright?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Sure, I guess. It could be worse."  
  
Remy looked at Betsy. "It'd be better if we went separately… we'd cover more ground, don you t'ink?"  
  
Rogue smirked. "Trying to get rid of me, Remy?"  
  
Betsy gave Remy a response to his mind. *"We can't trust Golem… let me go with him… and… hell… I know you want to be with Rogue."*  
  
*"Is it dat obvious?"*  
  
She smiled. *"Oh yeah. You'd have to be as dumb as Vincent to not see it."*  
  
He smirked, and bowed his head down… he chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I can't keep on hiding you like this…" The girl spoke. A young man stood, eighteen years of age. He leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, his heart still racing from the running. He looked at his sister. "I'm going to go back there."  
  
She stomped her foot. "Are you crazy? You'll get killed!"  
  
His skin was dark, along with his sister's. He smiled at her. "Don't you worry. I'll be fine. I'm the only one this happened to… they'd just be looking for me. Now… I want you to stay low. Answer nobody. I'll lose 'em, and be home before lunch time."  
  
She brushed back her short blond hair. "You better, or you're going to give me a heart attack."  
  
He laughed a little and gave his fourteen-year-old sister a hug. He kissed her cheek. Tears began to fall from the girl's face. She looked at her older brother with her big green eyes. "You… you better come back or I'll… I'll…"  
  
He smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat… but I need to keep on moving… I'm expecting a great lunch when I come back." He let her go and left the apartment door. He hadn't been able to sleep for days… and yet, he wanted to go out and finish what was started. What a brother she had. The girl looked at the table… he had forgotten his gun. She whimpered and grabbed it. "WAIT! YOU FORGOT…" She sighed. By now, he'd have escaped. She put the gun inside her jacket and ran out… expecting to find her brother before he was killed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"Non… keep lookin'."  
  
Rogue sighed. "What a day. Walking around forever trying to find ONE person. How are we supposed to identify the person anyway?" She looked at Remy, who was in "la-la land". She grunted. "Helloo? Earth to Gambit?"  
  
He looked at her. "Sorry… I thought I saw someone familiar…."  
  
Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Anything important?"  
  
Soon, crowds of people were running in one direction. Remy narrowed his eyes. "It's either dose people are runnin' in a marathon, or dere is somet'ing major happenin'." He looked at Rogue. "Let's get going."  
  
  
  
They began running towards the crowd of people. Remy looked back to see a girl following them…  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY!" She yelled and began running faster. Rogue looked at her partner. "Is SHE familiar?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Shard! Where's your brother?"  
  
She looked at him. "Nowhere! Now get outta my way!" She pushed right past the two and ran as if her feet were on fire. Rogue growled. "WHAT IS GOING ON???!"  
  
Remy ran faster. "Looks like someone IS n' trouble… jus' follow Shard."  
  
"I'm guessing that this isn't going to be an easy day, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We got you surrounded. Now… come with us."  
  
The young man reached into his jacket… nothing. Damn… he had forgotten his gun. He narrowed his eyes, sweat falling from his forehead. What could he do? His mutant power wasn't going to be so affective… nope… he needed firepower… his sister… ANYONE with a mutant ability that-  
  
A card approached him… charged up. He smiled and did his attack, taking the affect of the card and deflecting it towards the normal attackers whom bared guns. Quickly, while the attackers were stunned, he ran past them, knocking down a few and climbed up the fire escape. "Yo! Bro! Here!" He looked down to see his sister, who threw his gun to him. He grabbed it. "Thanks…Now get out of here, Shard!" The girl nodded and began running. His eyes remained down to see Remy and Rogue. He had no time to say anything, so he plainly went all the way up the fire escape and to the top of the building. Remy followed, along with Rogue.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's goin' on?" Remy called to the young man.  
  
Quickly, he turned around and shot at Remy with the gun… almost hitting his foot. The guy sighed and placed the gun inside his pocket. "Thanks for the save there…"  
  
Remy smiled. "No pro."  
  
Rogue looked from one man to the other. "Uh… who IS this guy?"  
  
Remy looked at the man… it was easy to tell who he was from the "M" mark on his right eye… his sister, Shard had it too. "Dis here is Bishop…"  
  
"Bishop…"  
  
He grunted and kept running. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand. "C'mon! We need to keep on moving."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, thanks. It really helps to know when I'm still confused about what's going on!"  
  
Remy looked ahead of himself. Bishop was jumping buildings, he had to do so as well to catch up. He grabbed Rogue and picked her up. "Here we go." He jumped one. Rogue growled. "Well? What's going on?"  
  
Remy looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh sure Rogue… I know because I was here for longer dan three hours!" He, of course, was returning the sarcasm. Bishop soon climbed down another fire escape. Rogue and Remy remained following. Bishop grumbled. "What are you doing following me too, LeBeau?"  
  
"I don t'ink you have enough time t' talk, right? De main way to escape is t' keep on moving, non?"  
  
Bishop smirked. "Oh, right. You'd know that, huh?" He began running again. They followed. He climbed over a fence and ran back to an apartment building. He looked back. "If you want to come inside, that's fine. Try not to draw attention to yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue looked at Bishop's gun… it looked advanced. She looked up at him. "Where'd you get this?"  
  
Bishop grabbed it from the table. "It was a necessity where I was from…"  
  
Shard sat down, bringing pizza. Bishop looked at her and smiled. "You ordered it didn't you?"  
  
She grunted. "YOU try running like a mad chicken and cooking!"  
  
Bishop laughed and took a slice. Remy leaned back. "So what did you do?"  
  
"Ahh, the government is on my back. They know I'm a mutant… and they know I have an 'illegal gun'… heh… illegal my ass."  
  
"They can't be trying t' track y' down for dat… can dey?"  
  
Bishop looked at him. "If there was another reason, I don't know." He was lying… but Remy let it slide this once.  
  
Rogue looked at Bishop and Shard. "Have any of you… been attacked by a girl named Emma?"  
  
Bishop looked at his sister. She looked back at him. Bishop sighed. "Not attacked… a girl has been talking to me, though… some pointless shit about life… I just ignore her… and the truth about what was going on… I'm not being followed because of my gun and the government. I'm being followed because I'm Emma's next victim."  
  
"She'll be attacking you, soon… you should come wit us, mon ami. Rogue and I suffered de same t'ing."  
  
"I don't know, LeBeau… I've seen the future and it ain't pretty… are you sure its wise for all of us to be bunched together? Maybe that's what little ol' Emma wants. Her buddy, Chronomancer is already on the move…"  
  
"Chronomancer?"  
  
Shard nodded. "Trevor Fitzroy… he used to be such… well… never mind. He never really was good… always a pain in the ass… but… he's worse than he has ever been… but…" She blushed.  
  
Bishop rolled his eyes. "Come off it. Trevor is our enemy."  
  
She grumbled softly. "Maybe YOURS."  
  
Rogue groaned. "Don't tell me we have to beat this Chronomancer guy…."  
  
Bishop nodded. "It's one of the obstacles to go through if you want to get Lady Frost. He hates her more than anybody… I think he's trying to beat her to the punch."  
  
Without warning, people crashed through the window of Bishop and Shard's apartment. A group of people appeared… Bishop grabbed his gun, pointed it to the incoming attackers and guarded his little sister. The man who appeared to be the leader of them all was Chronomancer, who stood in the middle of them all… he looked at Shard, and then to Bishop. He smirked.  
  
Bishop almost pulled the trigger, but his sister grabbed his hand. He looked at her. "DON'T DO IT!" She cried. Remy stood up and glared at the attackers. "Dis dem? Perfect. I thought t'ings were gettin' a little dull here."  
  
Rogue grunted. "You're never satisfied are you? You just looove a good fight."  
  
He smiled at her. "Damn straight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New characters and a new obstacle!!!! Where are the other X-Men? How are Psylocke and Golem doing??? How many things have Kitty bought in the past hour? Ooooh! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FORBIDDEN 


	14. Forbidden

CHAPTER THIRTEEN! ^_^ This one's a little late, but it's in!!! ^_^ I don't want to keep y'all waiting. Well, tell me what you think!  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine… and no, the drink I had invented is NOT Flubber… however Professor Frink from The Simpsons would be pleased. =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forbidden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty sighed. "Man, I thought there'd be more stores."  
  
Kurt followed, holding boxes and boxes of "souvenirs". He looked at the sky. "Oh Gott, PLEASE let this be her last shopping bag!"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Alright, alright. I guess I overdid it a little…"  
  
"A LITTLE??"  
  
Kurt couldn't believe the things that Kitty was buying. Sequenced sandals, glitter pink lip gloss, eight different kinds of capris, zillions of hair clips and scrunchies, a pink tank with rine stones… fancy little sunglasses… and that wasn't even the beginning of her shopping craze!  
  
(A/N: I just had to do that for Lyra Silvertongue ~_^)  
  
As they walked, they bumped into Betsy and Vincent. Kitty scratched her head. "So… umm… found anything?"  
  
Betsy folded her arms. "No… every time I ask Golem, he doesn't say anything."  
  
Vincent looked at her. "Something's happening… I can feel it."  
  
Betsy wanted to laugh right in his face… but somehow, she felt it too. "Where do you think its coming from?" She asked.  
  
Golem turned towards the north end. "There…"  
  
Kurt almost dropped the shopping bags. "Let's go!"  
  
Kitty looked at him. "We drop this off, and then we go…alright?"  
  
Betsy and Vincent were already on their way. Betsy looked back. "Tell Xavier… I'll give him a message through the mind later if it's serious."  
  
She looked over at Vincent… it almost seemed like too much work to keep an eye on him… but she couldn't finish the suspicion yet. Vincent looked at her. "They're up in the building three blocks away."  
  
She blinked… how did he know that?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shard are you insane? He's our enemy!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"I THINK I would know after being chased by him all day!"  
  
As the two were arguing, Remy and Rogue… for once… were actually working together. "I'll take de ones at de right, you take de ones at de left. Got dat?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah…"  
  
They were outnumbered… Remy drew a deck of cards in his hands. He moved towards the enemies to the right side of the room and shot the cards at all of them. Rogue took the ones at the left as agreed…  
  
Chronomancer in the other hand stood aside, as if he was waiting to go one on one with Bishop. Soon, Vincent and Betsy appeared. They helped with the number problem. Soon Bishop stopped his quarreling. "Shard, you stay out of my way, you hear?"  
  
She didn't want to listen… she didn't want her brother to attack Trevor… she sighed. What choice did she have?  
  
Bishop aimed his gun. "You want a fight? Bring it."  
  
Chronomancer smiled and began the attack. He wasn't going to let Bishop get away...  
  
Betsy threw punches and kicks. She looked at Remy. "What's going on? Who are these people?"  
  
Remy threw several more cards. "Dey hate Emma too… dey are trying t' reach Bishop before Emma does."  
  
Betsy flipped back. "Oh? Who's Bishop?"  
  
"De fifth one o' us." He dodged and punched the next person's stomach. From behind him, another attacker was going to hit him. Quickly, Rogue reacted and absorbed the attacker's energy. She looked at Remy. "I don't think this is the time to talk. We kind of have guests here."  
  
Remy smirked. "Yeah, you're right. T'anks, Chere." He took out his weapon and continued fighting. Betsy looked over to see Vincent… just… standing there, doing nothing. She growled. "Golem! Make yourself useful you-"  
  
Before she was able to finish what she was saying a mighty punch had hit her to the ground. Rogue looked back to see her comrade down. "Hold on Psylocke!" Just in time, the X-Jet appeared. The attackers soon ran for their lives and Chronomancer seemed to get the better of Bishop. He too, escaped. Remy ran to Bishop's aide. "You alright, mon ami?"  
  
Bishop grunted and stood up. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Shard sighed. "I'm sorry, bro… you probably would've gotten him if…"  
  
He sighed. "Don't sweat it, sis. Don't interfere again, and we'll call it even."  
  
Rogue helped Betsy up. "She won't have to interfere again… Bishop, you can come with us and we can stop whatever was started… we can end this together."  
  
Bishop grunted and looked at the ground. "What good is it? Even if we get to Emma, she'll still do whatever the hell she pleases… or whatever she's planning." He looked at Remy. "I appreciate the help… but I can't go with you. I have to-"  
  
"Bishop, I don really t'ink you have a choice here. Stayin' here puts your sister in danger. If you come wit us, you get a fighting chance… you don have t' do dis alone. What's de point to stay and fight if dere is not'ing you can do?"  
  
Bishop smirked. "I thought I'd never hear those words from your mouth, LeBeau."  
  
Kitty growled from the X-Jet. "Hey! Come on! It's GOING to look suspicious to have a jet next to an apartment building, come on!"  
  
Bishop said his good-byes to his sister. Rogue and the rest entered inside the jet, along with the newest mutant.  
  
  
  
"GOLEM! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO THROW YOU RIGHT OUT OF THIS JET!" Betsy yelled. Vincent sat, his hands clasped together and his head down… as if he was a little boy that had gotten in trouble for taking a cookie from the cookie jar. Logan sighed. "It's no use yelling at him, Betsy. You're obviously not getting to him." The claws from his knuckles came out as he looked at Golem.  
  
Kitty jumped. "Hold on! Hold on! Look at him! You should at least find out if he's sorry!"  
  
They all looked at the muscular man. He looked at Betsy. "What?"  
  
"Apologize." She was about ready to punch him.  
  
He closed his eyes. "It wasn't my fight. Why should I?"  
  
"WASN'T YOUR FIGHT??!!!" Betsy stood up. Vincent looked at her. "I'm sorry I made you mad. I'm NOT sorry for not fighting."  
  
Remy smirked and leaned back. "Leave de man alone… he has a point."  
  
They looked at Remy. He looked deep in thought. He was thinking about what he had just said to Bishop; about working together… once he thought about it, his attitude almost completely changed. He opened his eyes and looked at Rogue. Did SHE change him? No… yes… maybe…  
  
Rogue sighed. "Well, out of the subject… where's are next spot, Betsy?"  
  
"I'm still trying to find that out, Rogue, hold your horses."  
  
  
  
  
  
They all returned to Bayville as Betsy looked up certain places with Professor Xavier. Vincent was sent elsewhere, and Betsy began to show Bishop around with Kitty. Kurt gladly rested on the couch. Rogue sat in the front of the mansion and looked at the street. It was getting dark. Remy stood next to her. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
He sat and nudged her shoulder. "So, what are you doin'?"  
  
She looked at him. "Wondering…"  
  
"… about…?"  
  
She sighed. "All kinds of things. Where I'm heading… … what I want to do from here on out…"  
  
He smirked. "Well you know you're goin' t' go wit me t' find de other people and beat Emma… or whatever you choose t' do wit the whole situation… what other t'ings are you wondering about in de lines of where you're headed?"  
  
She looked away. Silence replaced her words. Remy smiled. "You know, Chere… ever since I met you… you taught me t' trust in others… I guess Emma helped do dat too. An' I wan' you t' know, I wouldn't trade anyt'ing in de world… if I were never to meet you… Hell, I'd go find Emma herself and ASK her t' attack me."  
  
She looked back at him. "What are you rambling about, Remy?"  
  
He suspired. "Do you t'ink you'll take my memories if I kissed you?"  
  
She stood up. Her eyes pierced right into his… what… what did Remy want anyway? They were friends… and besides, Rogue wasn't about to hurt him by kissing him. She had completely given up on kissing. Yes. Uh huh. That's right! Remy stood up. "Never mind… dat was a stupid question. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked back inside.  
  
Rogue felt her heart race. She sat back down and looked at the door. Was she being attacked again…? No…no voices… her heart was still beating… but what was going on with her? Remy… … why did his question get her so raveled up? She hated herself. It was just a dumb boy. And heck, she can't even start anything even if she wanted to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After leaving the clutches of Emma, Vincent began to read. It fascinated him. The words, the questions in his mind. He was thinking, and he wasn't getting yelled at for it. Maybe he liked being away from Emma. He could feel his self-potential rising. There was so much that he could do… alone or not. He had a mind, a brain… but… it would only go for a certain extent. He sighed and turned the page. When will it be when they come across Emma? What will she do to him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm not going to ask questions anymore. ^_^ that's your job! heehee! So yeah! Ask away, review!!!!! ^_^ Happy happy joy joy. I'll still try to update ASAP. If not once a day, once every two days… or if I'm super lucky TWICE a day????!!!! ~_^ We'll just see! Next chapter…  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SHADOWS 


	15. Shadows

CHAPTER FOURTEEN! ^_^ Usually, I would've waited for a little more reviews… but man… I CANT WAIT!!! MUST POST!!!!! ^_^;;;; heehee.  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine… the world… Just wait a couple of years… *diabolical laugh*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadows  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Shadows… there! * She jumped *there… * She moved away from the dark masses. She gave up, knowing escape was futile. Soon, the shadow consumed her. She whimpered. Her eyes were closed tightly, she held onto her body. No! NO! She wasn't going to be eaten…  
  
She slowly opened one eye… no pain…  
  
Jean sat up from her bed. She was sharing a room with her. "Betsy? Betsy??? Where are you?" She jumped up and looked around.  
  
She screamed. "I'm here! Help me, Jean! Please!"  
  
Jean began walking… she heard a voice, but where was it from? "Betsy?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
She looked down to see a hand reach from the ground. Jean screamed, jumped, and fell to the ground. Betsy stood up. "B-Betsy! You… You're…" Jean quickly turned on the lights, in fear of a shadow body with bright yellow eyes staring at her. Betsy fell to the ground as the shadow left her. She was back to normal, and opened her eyes. "This has happened before…" She sighed. Jean helped her up and looked at her. "You're alright…? What was that?"  
  
She looked at her hands. "My other mutant power… becoming one with the shadows…" She made fists. "I hate this one the most. I can never feel safe in the darkness… without turning into… that thing… that shadow creature."  
  
Jean smiled. "Let's just say you're in the right house. You can talk to the Professor tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Breakfast was unusually quiet. Remy was just eating, and not talking between bites. Bishop was talking… but only to understand a few things. It wasn't loud. Rogue looked at Remy. It bothered her how quiet it was. She kicked Remy on the knee. He looked up from his food and at her. She smirked. "Cat got your tongue this morning?"  
  
Remy sighed and drank some of his orange juice. He put the glass down. He smiled. "Well, at least you ain't mad at me."  
  
Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Last night." He looked back at his plate and ate.  
  
She scoffed. "Is THAT it? You weren't serious, were you?"  
  
Remy grunted… that one really hit him. How could she treat that like it was a joke? Why would he joke about something like a kiss? He actually felt something about Rogue. Something about her… it was different from all the girls he had been with. Something as insignificant as a kiss would mean a lot coming from her… for many reasons. He clenched his teeth. "Non. Why would I be serious about dat?" He stood up and walked outside, not finishing his breakfast. Rogue stood up. "Remy…"  
  
She growled low in her throat and hit the table. "You jerk." She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. Bishop looked at her, and at the window. Man, was this going to be an interesting week. He could hardly wait…  
  
  
  
"New Orleans."  
  
Remy stopped. "Come again?"  
  
"New Orleans is our next spot."  
  
"You don' get it, Betsy… I can't go back dere… I-"  
  
Betsy folded her arms. "You what?"  
  
He looked away. "I jus' can't go dere…"  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes. FIRST, Remy wasn't talking to her. SECOND, he wasn't cooperating… THIRD, HE WASN'T TALKING TO HER! She made a fist. "Oh? Why not? You know what? You don't have to go! We can do JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
Remy looked at her. He smirked. "Oh yeah? Want t' make a bet on dat, Chere? Dere is a couple o' t'ings you need t' know about New Orleans."  
  
"Oh?" at least he was talking to her…  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't last a DAY dere! You have NO idea what you're gettin' yourself into!"  
  
WHAT??? She scoffed. Maybe she liked it better when he wasn't talking to her! "WHO DIED AND MADE YOU MY MOTHER???!!!"  
  
Remy shook his head and laughed a little. Betsy stepped in between. "Hold on! Before we get into a Smack Down here, we need to clear up a variety of things!" She looked at Remy. "You, YOU'RE coming." She looked at Rogue. "And you, STOP trying to pick a fight! The Professor told me to keep you two in line.. perhaps he wasn't joking!"  
  
They were quiet, and faced opposite directions. Remy sighed. What was he doing? Why did he have to get so angry around her NOW? He should know by now… Rogue couldn't be anything more to him than she already was. Maybe he should apologize…?  
  
Rogue sighed. Maybe she was a little mean to him? Maybe he wasn't joking about the kiss… who was she kidding? Of course he wasn't! UGH! Why did she have to be such a brat to him… but why did he have to be such a jerk back? She turned around.  
  
Vincent walked in. "We go now?"  
  
Betsy nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Remy sighed. "New Orleans."  
  
Rogue scoffed. "STILL think I won't survive there?" She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"About dat… Rogue, I-"  
  
"Ugh… I need to get some rest. Wake me up when we get to New Orleans."  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, when Rogue says rest…she MEANS rest. Remy sighed and leaned his head back. Kitty looked at him. "Girl problems?"  
  
Remy laughed. "Problems in general, Petite…"  
  
Kitty looked at Rogue and back at him. "Why are you guys so mad at each other? What happened?"  
  
He sighed. "I decided to be a jackass an' piss her off. What else is new?"  
  
Bishop shrugged. "You know, LeBeau… you shouldn't make a big deal about it. Just keep on working together… and whatever pissed you off so much… just forget about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chronomancer folded his arms. The constant failures were getting on his nerves. Emma, or White Queen as he knew her, was winning the small race they were having. "This is getting old really fast. We get Bishop, and the ones he left with, and 'ol White Queen will learn not to mess with us again. Got that?"  
  
His minions nodded, one in particular was a yellow-skinned yes-man that was Trevor's right arm man. He looked at his boss. "Sir, what should we do with the girl? She's still asleep… should we wake her up?"  
  
Trevor smiled. "No… that's fine. Let her rest while she still can. After all, she agreed to come with us."  
  
The minion nodded and parted from the leader. Trevor walked into the room near by and sat on the bed. He looked at the girl lying there. He smiled and looked out the window. "You'll help us, won't you Shard?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kitty sighed in satisfactory. "Now that we're in New Orleans, where should we go?"  
  
Betsy shrugged. "I guess we should look right away…"  
  
Remy laughed. "Are you kiddin' me? Dis is New Orleans, mon ami. Have fun. Besides… I wan' t' see m' family before we look."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Your family lives here?" She seemed to have forgotten their minor quarrel earlier in the day.  
  
He nodded. "Was born an' raised here."  
  
Kitty clapped her hands. "Show us around!"  
  
He frowned. "Nah, its better to explore in y' own."  
  
He began walking. Rogue stopped him. "Mind if I come?"  
  
He sighed and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry t' say dis… but you can't."  
  
Rogue knew that if she questioned him it'd probably lead into a fight. She nodded. "Alright. See you later then." She walked to the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
He slowly walked around the alleys. He wasn't supposed to be back… he couldn't be. He loved New Orleans, he never wanted to leave in the first place… but… he closed his eyes. Dammit… why did he have to come back? The pain of seeing his family again… but he wanted to. How were they doing?  
  
He reached the front of a large building. He knocked on the door. It was quiet. The silence almost made Remy have a nervous breakdown. The door soon opened a strong man in the other side of the door. He smiled to see Remy. "Welcome home, fils."  
  
"Jean-Luc…. I know I'm s'posed to be gone… but-"  
  
"T'ink not'ing of it, Remy. You're my son. You are always welcome to your home in de Thieves Guild."  
  
Jean-Luc wasn't truly his father… but his adopted parent. When he was little, Jean-Luc took Remy in to be his son and be a part of the Thieves Guild, for the boy had natural talent. When Remy walked into the house, crowds of people approached him. They were his family. They all laughed and cheered. Their brother was back.  
  
"So, what have you been doin'?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Not'ing really. Tryin' to find a woman that is either bent on destroyin' us all, or wants somet'ing else."  
  
Jean-Luc laughed. "Dat don't sound like you, Remy. You aren't de hero type."  
  
Remy smirked. "Dat's what I thought…"  
  
One of his "sisters" elbowed him. "Sooo, Remy, we all know you well enough t' know you found a girl, non?"  
  
He sighed. "I dunno yet… she's still kind o' lost… jus' like me."  
  
Soon, a man from the guild ran towards Jean-Luc. "Dere are people outside… I t'ink dey're from de Assassins Guild…"  
  
Remy cursed to himself. "Don tell me… dey know I'm here, and now dey're goin' t' kill me. Gotcha." He stood up. Jean-Luc grabbed his son's arm. "Remy, I don want you to go out dere. If dey don' know you're here, den its better dat way. We can steer 'em wrong."  
  
Remy shook his head. "Non… let 'em get rid of dere steam. Dey obviously have a lot o' hatred for me. Let 'em have what dey want."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "Be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty smiled. "That is SO cool, Betsy! We can kind of do the same thing!"  
  
Betsy smiled. "Yeah, I guess, except that I stay where the shadows remain. I guess I can get used to it. I have to admit, it scared me out of my mind."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Trust me, I know how you feel."  
  
Rogue sighed. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling."  
  
The girls looked at her. "About what? Just like Remy said, 'This is New Orleans! Have fun'!"  
  
Rogue folded her arms and looked at the ground. Was it guilt that she was feeling, or was it really a premonition? She sighed. "I'm going to find Remy. I'll be back later."  
  
Kitty blinked. "Are you sure? New Orleans is an unfamiliar area… you think you can find him?"  
  
Rogue grunted. She was right. How would she find him?  
  
Vincent cleared his throat. "He's down a few miles, a big building…" He said. Rogue looked at him. "Who is?"  
  
"Remy. If you don't believe me, you can get a map."  
  
Rogue looked away… what did she have to lose?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep yep yep! End of the chapter! Once again, REVIEW! ^_^ *nag nag nag* heehee. So, yeah. That's it! Tell me what you think… if there's anything you're looking forward to… your hopes…your dreams… lol. =P Oh, and sorry Lyra Silvertongue!!!! No kiss on this one! The wait continues! ~_^  
  
Next chapter….  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PAST TEARS 


	16. Past Tears

CHAPTER FIFTEEN---- ^_^ Jesus, this fic is going to end up going like thirty chapters!!! Maybe even fourty!!! ^_^;;; I really gotta start cutting to the chase… or… hey! I can have the world's longest fanfic! Yeah!!! … but how long is the longest? Hmmm… if someone can find that out, that'd be great! lol  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine. Probably… it isn't best to discuss my plan to rule the world… so I will stay silent from that subject from here on out. =D  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Past Tears  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue finally came across a house, a group of people in front of it. They were all fighting. All were fighting just one person. Remy. Quickly, Rogue approached the house. To her surprise, Remy was doing just fine without anyone helping him. She was amazed, and stood there, watching. He was fighting with such pace and fast reaction… the people that were fighting him barely had enough time to dodge.  
  
Before long, the group of people ran away. Remy looked at the direction they left… he smiled. It felt good fighting alone… not worrying about your partner… but he knew he had to give all that up… temporarily or long-lasting. He was in the X-Men now, wasn't he? He looked to his side to see Rogue at the horizon. He sighed. "How'd you find me here?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Believe it or not, but Golem told me where to go."  
  
Remy walked towards her. "You alright? You didn't get caught in de fight did you?"  
  
"No…"  
  
He looked at her anyway, making sure there were to signs of attack. He smirked. "Rogue, I'm sorry about being a jerk this mornin'…"  
  
She shook her head. "No… it's alright." She looked at the building. "Is that where your family lives?"  
  
Remy cleared his throat. "Non… dat's not it." He lied. He didn't want Rogue to know about the Thieves guild… the Assassin's Guild…  
  
Rogue smiled. "Well, do you think we should go look for the sixth mutant?"  
  
Remy frowned. "Sorry, Chere… I t'ink you need t' do dis alone… I mean… I have enemies here…"  
  
Rogue put her hands on her hips. "Are you just going to roam around fighting all day?"  
  
"Trust me, Chere… dat's probably what's gonna happen."  
  
She shrugged. "Fine. Whatever you want." She walked away. Remy sensed a hint of exasperation in her voice. Maybe they were going to run into a few fights… but it was better than having Rogue mad at him. "Chere! Hold on!" He ran up to her.  
  
She looked at him. "Know anywhere good to eat, Cajun boy?"  
  
He smirked. "Oh yeah. C'mon."  
  
  
  
They gathered the others; Kurt, Kitty, Vincent, Bishop, and Betsy. The Professor, the X-Jet and the rest were back in the mansion. If any wrong happened, Betsy would let the Professor know, of the Professor would use Cerebro to find out.  
  
Rogue read the sign of where Remy had led them. "Odette's Café?"  
  
Remy looked at her. "Yeah. Odette makes de best food I ever had." Everyone stood there… waiting for Remy to go in fist. He sighed. "First t'ing's first. Don' be so shy. Odette will sure to take a shine on y'all." Still no one moved. He shook his head with a smile and grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling her inside. A woman at the counter squealed in excitement.  
  
"Why it ain't Remy LeBeau! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
The woman was young… not too young, about in her late twenties. Her accent wasn't as noticeable as the rest of the people. She looked at Rogue, and soon at the others that followed. She jumped in happiness and ran to Remy. She grabbed his chin and examined his face. Rogue laughed. Was this woman really the age she looked? She treated Remy as if he were her grandson. The woman smiled. "Yes, yes… you're still as handsome as ever!"  
  
Remy chuckled. "Odette, dese are my friends. We wanted t' get some good food."  
  
Odette laughed. "Oh, you! You know my cookin' ain't all that good!"  
  
Remy nudged her. "Right. Stop bein' so modest."  
  
  
  
Odette giggled. "Alright, alright… you're right! Anyway, how long are y'all stayin'?"  
  
  
  
"We're gonna stay here for a while. We're lookin' for someone."  
  
"Ahhh…you didn't join the Assassin's Guild didja?" The woman walked back to the counter.  
  
Remy shook his head and sat down at a table. "Nahh, actually, I ain't s'posed to be here."  
  
The rest sat down, and Kitty looked over to see a dance floor. She smiled. "Do you have parties here?"  
  
Odette leaned against the counter. "I guess you can say that. We used to play music here. The people would dance… It was the good 'ol days."  
  
Bishop leaned back on the chair. "What happened?"  
  
Odette sighed. "Nothing… the music just stopped playing after many conflicts. There was just no reason for music 'round here." She looked at Remy. "What will y'all have?"  
  
"De usual… all around."  
  
Odette left to the back room. Kitty stood up, grabbing Kurt with her. She walked to the dance floor. She folded her arms. "We can really use music."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Ooooh no. Last time wasn't so bad vith the scrunchies, but today you overdid it with the mirror and vanity sets!" He sat down. Kitty sighed. "I really wish there was music."  
  
Vincent looked out the window. Betsy looked at him. He had such a blank look on his face… it was like he was asleep with his eyes open. She shook her head and looked at the café. It was quaint, and had a very friendly environment. The food came and everyone began to eat. Remy somehow had a talent of eating food the fastest. He wiped his mouth off and handed Odette the plate. "T'anks."  
  
Rogue couldn't believe how good the gumbo was. It was so fresh… she quickly finished it. She leaned back. "That outta serve me for the day." She said. Remy stood up and stretched out his arms. He looked down at Rogue. "See, now ain't dat the best meal you've had?"  
  
She looked at Odette. "It was really good," Odette smiled. "Of course its good, hon."  
  
Rogue sighed in satisfactory. "I think I'm going to let the food settle… I'll be outside."  
  
Remy, of course, followed and leaned against the wall of the café. Rogue smiled a little, and looked at the Cajun near her. "Remy… about the kiss thing. I can't let you have one…it'll paralyze you."  
  
Remy laughed. "You're still stuck on dat?"  
  
She scoffed. "Oh please. I know you are too."  
  
He laughed a little, he smiled and chucked her chin. "Don really matter at de moment… I got other t'ings on my mind… but dat don' mean I'm not giving up on it."  
  
She laughed. "You're not getting one."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
She punched his shoulder. "You better give up while you're ahead."  
  
He leaned towards her. "Nahh… I like taking de risk."  
  
She growled and looked away. Persistent. Very persistent. It made her mad. Why couldn't he process the fact that it NEVER was going to happen? She looked back at him… he looked as if he'd seen a ghost from across the street. Rogue looked to where his eyes were directed. A girl, with long blond hair… blue eyes…  
  
"YOU!" The girl snapped.  
  
Remy stepped back. "Shit." He looked at Rogue. "I'll be right back, Chere… I…" he looked back at the girl. "I need to take care o' a few t'ings."  
  
He knew she was going to stick around… maybe follow him. She wouldn't leave him alone when something that was none of her business came. Remy walk towards the blond woman. The blond narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face. It was hard… really hard. Remy made sure she didn't break his jaw while slapping him, and looked at her. She growled. "Say somet'ing you moron!"  
  
He smirked. "Nice t' see you too?"  
  
She made a fist. "What are y' doin' back? You… YOU-"  
  
Remy grunted. "If you're gonna be dat way, maybe I won' answer you."  
  
"AUUUUGH!" She rammed her fist on his chest… he showed no reaction. He looked from her hand to her face.  
  
"Bel… I know you hate me…"  
  
"YOU AIN'T S'POSED T' BE HERE!"  
  
Before the girl was to hit him again, Remy grabbed her arms. She struggled to get free. "Bel, I don' want to lecture you, but I don' want t' go home wit bruises from you not knowing what t' do wit' your anger."  
  
"You were banished, LeBeau! I'll tell the Assassin's Guild, and we will kill you."  
  
"Why not kill me now? Afraid t' do it alone, Chere? Or are you jus' afraid t' kill me period?"  
  
Rogue looked from one person to another. What was going on? Bishop walked outside. "Remy, come on. We're going to start looking. Stop flirting with girls."  
  
Remy clenched his teeth. "Bella, I don' wan' us t' fight… for at least de rest of de day. If I'm still here tomorrow, I'll be free for what ever fight you wan'."  
  
She growled. "I trusted you once, LeBeau… it ain't gonna happen again." She got loose from his grasp and stormed off. Rogue rested her hand Remy's shoulder. "Who was that?" She asked. He looked back at her. "Dat was Bella Donna… you can say she will forever hate me, and I will forever be on de 'people t' kill' list."  
  
She blinked. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
Remy stayed silent. He couldn't tell her the truth… … no… he didn't need anymore complications in his way to be with Rogue… ugh… no… to beat Emma. That's right. He scratched his head, and played dumb. "I dunno what her problem is. She always hated me."  
  
"What about this Assassins Guild… and banished?"  
  
"Must you ask, Chere? I don' ask you questions about your family or past, do I?"  
  
Yep, he was hiding something. Rogue didn't know what… but she was determined to find out. Everyone left Odette's Café.  
  
Bishop looked at Betsy. "How many mutants are there in total that were attacked by Emma?"  
  
Betsy closed her eyes. "What I heard… there are only seven main mutants. You, me, Golem, Rogue, Remy, and two other people."  
  
Vincent stopped. "Wait, everyone." They all looked at him. He looked to the East Side of himself. "I sense something."  
  
Kurt blinked. "Vat?"  
  
Vincent had a blank look on his face again. "The next mutant… down there… I don't know how far yet… but that direction."  
  
They started off that direction. They were being followed, and soon a familiar group cut them off. Chronomancer…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little socializing… I think this will be the first and last you hear about Odette. ^_^ I just wanted to make a character like her for a long time. lol. More Rogue/Remy interaction… for a reason *wink wink*. Any questions? Comments? More coupons? Presents? ^_^ REEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter….  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: AN OLD FRIEND 


	17. An Old Friend

CHAPTER SIXTEEN---- ^_^ Forty some chapters, eh? Heh heh! Yes… it's ALL coming together! =P Wow… this fic is starting to turn into a little romance… I'm surprised! heehee^_^ d'oh! You probably want to read the fic! Proceed! … oh! And before I forget EVANGELION RULES! lol  
  
Rated PG-13 for….  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo isn't mine… but I leave you words of GIR from Invader Zim "I miss the cupcake." *wipes tear from eye* BEAUTIFUL!!!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Old Friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, are we in your way?"  
  
Bishop tightened his fist. "Move it." He growled.  
  
Chronomancer laughed. "I don't know… how about you leave it to the big boys? We'll take care of the White Queen, and you can all go home."  
  
Bishop stopped… was that Shard he saw? He stepped forward narrowed his eyes. "Shard? Is that you, or am I hallucinating?"  
  
Chronomancer smirked rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. Shard looked away from Bishop's eyes. He growled. "Why are you doing this, sis? What did I-"  
  
Her eyes closed tightly. "It's not about you, Bishop." She looked at him. "You will always be my brother… nothing can change that… but I love Trevor. I really do. I'm sorry that this has to come between us… but I can't stand by any longer because of you."  
  
He almost fell back. Betsy assisted him. Bishop became speechless… he couldn't do anything. He loved his sister, but Shard was choosing her own path. If that's what she chose… he looked away. Damn it all. Why? Why did she have to love Trevor Fitzroy?  
  
Kitty stuck out her tongue. "Gross! That girl is like fourteen and that other guy is like eighteen."  
  
Vincent stepped forward. "Move aside, Chronomancer. We are going. If you won't move from where you stand, then-"  
  
Another group appeared… from behind them. Remy cursed to himself. The Assassins Guild. Bella Donna, of course, leading them. She smirked. "Didn't expect me t' actually fight you, huh?" She glared at Remy. He folded his arms. "You can fight all y' want, Chere… but if y' haven't noticed we have another problem ahead o' us."  
  
Bella Donna looked… she gasped. "Is dat Chronomancer?!"  
  
The man smirked. "Oh? You have heard of me?"  
  
She looked at her teammates. She laughed. "What do you say y'all? What costs more money? LeBeau's head, or Chronomancer?"  
  
The Assassins Guild all knew very well. "Chronomancer."  
  
Remy smirked. What luck. He nudged to Rogue. "We amscray while dese people are fightin'… maybe we reach the sixth mutant before dem." He whispered. She smiled. "Yeah… do you think the rest will follow?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The Assassins Guild began to attack Chronomancer and his minions. Bishop looked at his companions. "I'll stay here… I guess I'll help Shard… as much as I'll hate it."  
  
Betsy nodded. "Whatever you need to do. Try to escape a little early to find us, alright?"  
  
  
  
They left. Kitty laughed. "I can't believe they're still fighting back there!"  
  
Kurt sighed. "You think Bishop vill be alright?"  
  
Vincent looked back. "He'll be fine."  
  
The Cajun man sighed. "We're gonna need to split up. Meet up here later."  
  
Betsy nodded. "Not a problem. Let's just find this mutant soon. Two groups of three."  
  
  
  
Remy's group… Rogue and Vincent. They continued their walking. "Now what direction, Golem?" Rogue kicked a rock. Vincent sighed. "I lost the track… but whoever it is can't be far." Rogue sighed. "This is stupid… how in hell are we supposed to find ONE person… PLEASE, let whoever it is be a friend of yours, Remy."  
  
Remy sighed in relief. At least the sixth mutant wasn't Bella Donna or he was going to be in BIIIIG trouble. He scratched his head. "I cant t'ink of any ot'er mutants at de moment… whoever it is must be visitin' New Orleans."  
  
Vincent smiled. "I sense it very near… keep your eyes peeled."  
  
They looked around. Nothing. There were people all over the place… none looked one bit suspicious or looked like a mutant. Remy grunted. "This is getting' old fast. Let's jus' see who gives off a vibe."  
  
Vincent stopped. "There. That man over there." He shrugged to the direction to a man with short brown hair, wearing a denim jacket. Rogue looked. "I got 'em." She smirked and began running. Soon, the man was running as well… away from Rogue. A chase began.  
  
She kept on running after him. He turned a corner. She turned… but he was gone. Where was he? She looked around. People. Crowds of people. How was she going to find him now? She sighed, and turned back. "Sorry guys… I lost him. We'll have to look again."  
  
Remy smiled. "It's alright. It's only…" He looked at his watch. "three in de afternoon. We have plenty o' time."  
  
Vincent spotted a woman. "That's her."  
  
Rogue looked at him. "What, are you stupid? It was a guy! Are you trying to trick me or something?"  
  
Vincent held onto his head. "I'm so confused. I'm getting different detections. I sense it from there." He turned, "and there," he turned again, "and THERE."  
  
Remy held onto the muscular one. "Hold on, Golem. Maybe y' should sit down. Me and Rogue will take care o' t'ings, jus' rest, we'll come back t' get you."  
  
  
  
Rogue sighed. "Now what? Look for the guy we saw?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "I dunno… whoever it was is long gone now."  
  
The minutes turned into hours. Betsy, Kurt, and Kitty had no luck either. They had come across the same man, but he disappeared as well. They soon gave up and left to help Bishop.  
  
Bishop had left the fight. Chronomancer's team had escaped… along with his sister. The Assassins Guild wasn't pleased and left. They called it a night. Who won in the battle…? No one. It was a meaningless and unsuccessful fight in the Assassins Guild and Chronomancer's hand.  
  
Remy and Rogue went back to Vincent, who was still confused and sitting on the bench. Rogue looked at Remy. "How come you were banished?"  
  
Remy folded his arms. "Is dat really de question t' ask NOW, Chere?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? C'mon, Remy. I want to know."  
  
"I don' need t' tell you."  
  
She shrugged. "God, I didn't know it was so important. I thought I could trust you, Remy, but you wont tell me anything about you and your past."  
  
He sighed. "Let's make a deal. I tell you, you tell me somethin' about your past."  
  
She nodded. "Deal."  
  
"I was banished 'cause I killed someone."  
  
Rogue blinked. "Uh… come again?"  
  
"You asked, I answered."  
  
She stood up. "You have to be joking, right? You couldn't have killed someone… that doesn't seem like something you would do… I mean… you aren't heartless or cold."  
  
Remy bowed his head. "How do you know dat, Chere. You don' know me inside an' out. De truth is, it was an accident. I killed someone who belonged to de Assassins Guild, an' I was banished."  
  
Rogue was speechless. Remy hardly seemed like someone who'd actually kill someone. It didn't bother her all that much, but it was shocking. "What's the Assassins Guild?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! You have t' tell me somet'ing 'bout your past first."  
  
She sighed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me… 'bout when y' first learned your power."  
  
She tightened her grasp… and took a deep breath. "Alright. I had a boyfriend. He kissed me, an' I absorbed his energy.. he almost died because of me."  
  
Remy blinked. "Is dat why you don' kiss?"  
  
She glared at him. "What? Even if I COULD kiss, I wouldn't kiss YOU."  
  
Remy smirked. "I never said anyt'ing about you kissin' me, but t'anks for de thought."  
  
She looked away from him. There was that feeling again… like she was being attacked at the heart. She hated this feeling. She closed her eyes. "Tell me about the Assassins Guild."  
  
"Dey are a guild o' Assassins."  
  
She growled. "In more detail, smart one. I mean… why did you kill that guy from the Assassins Guild?"  
  
He stood up. "He ambushed me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was from de Thieves Guild."  
  
She glared at him. "How does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"De Thieves and Assassins Guild have been enemies from de dawn o' time."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
Remy was quiet. "Dat was more dan one question about m' past, Chere… my turn."  
  
The streetlights turned on… it got dark. It was nine in the evening. Vincent stood up. "Let's meet up with the others."  
  
  
  
They did. Because the day was unsuccessful, they were going to stay there in New Orleans for one more day. They got two rooms. One for the men, the other for the women. It wasn't too late, and Rogue couldn't sleep. She walked to the roof of the apartment and looked out at the city of New Orleans. It was nice. She was alone again… and somehow it wasn't as comforting as it used to be. She sighed.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
She looked over. "Are you following me?"  
  
Remy smirked. "No, you owe me. You still need t' tell me somet'ing."  
  
"Hmm… what do you want to know?"  
  
"If you missed what you had wit your boyfriend…?"  
  
Rogue sighed. She could always lie. "No. I'm glad it's all over. I don't need to worry about the hurt love can bring."  
  
"How about de hurt dat it will never come again? Besides, you don' need touch t' love someone…" He sat down.  
  
She looked at him. "Remy, why do you keep on trying? It's useless and you're wasting your time."  
  
"Is it useless?"  
  
She grunted and looked away. "You're pathetic."  
  
He smirked. "I guess…"  
  
It was quiet. Rogue looked back at him. "Is that all you want? One lousy little kiss? You know if I give it to you, I might kill you. Last time my power didn't work, but you know Emma wants you dead. She might've taken your immunity away."  
  
"I can t'ink of worse fates, Chere."  
  
"I can't let you get hurt by something that stupid. If you die, it's exactly what Emma wants."  
  
"Rogue… are you saying you WANT a kiss?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm saying I can't waste any more time on pointless things. Good night." She began walking.  
  
"Rogue, wait."  
  
She looked back. "What now?" she sounded annoyed. Remy moved closer to her. "I understand what you're sayin'… I won't bother you 'bout it again." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "G'night."  
  
She stood there on the roof… alone… touching her cheek. It only lasted for not even a second, and yet she could still feel his lips on her skin. She growled. "No… no… I can't do this… I can't." She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. How could that jerk do that? Say he would never bother her about it again and kiss her cheek? Smooth. Reeeaaal smooth. She sighed. Why? Why her? Why couldn't she stay her own self and be in solitude and be alone.. be the way she was supposed to be and be the way she was accustomed to? Damn him.  
  
Rogue was being watched. The mutant from afar sighed. "Is that them… or am I still in danger?" He looked around. It had to be them. The X-Men. He smiled. "Logan is in that team… heh… it'll be like the good 'ol days." He began walking. Rogue looked down and saw him. It was the mutant! She quickly climbed down the fire escape and began running. "Hey! You! Stop now!" She called. He did as she said and turned around. He smirked. "Professor Xavier… haven't seen him in a long time…you're from the X-Men, right?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yeah… I am… you-"  
  
"I know who and what I am. You don't need to explain it to me. Sorry I ran off earlier. I thought you were one of Chronomancer's goons." He walked towards her. "Is Logan here?"  
  
She shook her head. "No… but we will be going to Bayville tomorrow, if you decide to come with us. You can see him, I bet."  
  
The man smirked. "That's good. The name's Morph."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum dum dum. Morph. Sound familiar? Doesn't? Confused? Scared? Worried? Happy? All of the above? REVIEW! ^_^ You keep reviewing, I keep writing. Deal? Deal!  
  
Next…  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: 


	18. Untitled

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN! ^_^ If you guys had questions and you gave them to me in review form, check the reviews to see my little commenting ^_^ Yeah, so do that. I forgot to add a title for this baby… so this is the "UNTITLED CHAPTER". In this chapter… maybe some of you will get what you want. Is it what YOU hoped for? Find out! ^_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine… I own a computer… how the heck do you think I get the stories online anyway???!!! =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Untitled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LOGAAAN! YO!"  
  
He blinked. "Holy shit, where did you come from?" He smirked.  
  
Morph slapped Logan on the back and smiled. "Jeez, man… how did you get cooped up with a gig like this?"  
  
Rogue looked at the two. It was strange. It was as if Morph completely changed his attitude when he was with Logan. They were obviously friends.  
  
"Either luck or accident… So, where were you all this time?" Logan rose an eyebrow.  
  
Morph laughed. "Traveling here and there. From here to Africa," he shape shifted to an African tribe man. "From Africa to Asia," he turned Asian. "You name it, I been there." He changed back to his 'normal self'.  
  
Rogue blinked. "You're a shape shifter?"  
  
Morph smiled. "Nahh, this is just a cheap magic trick to entertain the local yokels." He shifted to a country bumpkin. Logan his him on the arm. "Cut that out." He changed back to his usual shape and laughed. "Sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Where would the seventh mutant be?" Bishop leaned back on his chair. Betsy sighed. "I'm working on that." Vincent sat in the corner. They finally agreed he wasn't a threat. He looked at Morph. Well… now he knew why he was so confused. Morph kept on changing his shape. Remy sighed. "Do we need t' stay here 'till you figure all dis out?"  
  
Betsy smiled. "Of course not, but misery loves company."  
  
Bishop sighed. "I'll stay with you… it ain't like I have other things to do."  
  
Vincent looked like he fell asleep with his eyes open again… he was staying. So, Rogue, Remy, and Morph left. Of course, Morph left to hang out with Logan to catch up on lost time. Rogue looked at Remy. "Want to get a bite?"  
  
He nodded. "Dat'd be good."  
  
  
  
It was awkward at first… especially with the talk the other night… but it was food! Rogue was hungry… but tried to show no emotion about it. She looked at Remy when they gathered their eats.  
  
"So… how did you get attacked by Emma anyhow?" Rogue sipped her coke.  
  
"Do you really wan' t' know?"  
  
"I asked, didn't I?"  
  
He laughed a little. "I was banished from the Thieves Guild, you see. I was heading out like a drifter… I really had no place to go. As I kept walkin', I heard Emma in m' mind. Sure, I was kinda freakin' out… but never de less, I kept walkin'. Eventually, she got a hold o' me, and attacked. I dodged, an' left scott free… except wit de scar on m' shoulder. Ever since den, she wanted t' kill me. Dat's when I realized dere had to be ot'ers… and so I left t' find you. Glad-" He stopped. No… he was gonna stop flirting with Rogue. What good did it do? He was just bothering her.  
  
"Glad…?"  
  
He smiled. "Glad dis burger is well done, I hate when it's still red." He sighed. That was close… but now Rogue was looking at him weird. She probably felt that was really random… which it was… he laughed a little. "You gonna finish dat?"  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, now eat your own food, you pig."  
  
He leaned back on his chair and smiled. "Now, now… no need for name callin'." Soon his eyes widened and he fell off the chair. Rogue laughed. "Nice one. Now stop fooling around." He grabbed her arm and pulled her under the table. She rose an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Remy covered her mouth. "Dammit… we got followed."  
  
Rogue blinked. "By who?"  
  
"The Assassins Guild. Smart, aren't dey? Dey figured that Chronomancer would be following us or keeping track…"  
  
Rogue folded her arms. "And the brat, Bella Donna…?"  
  
"She's dere."  
  
She folded her arms. "Tell me the truth about her. You look nervous every time you see her."  
  
"Augh, dis isn't de time, Chere. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
She looked away. "I don't!"  
  
He grabbed her arm. "We better leave before dey see us." They ran out from under the table and ran as fast as they could onto the street. Remy looked back. "Dey won' find us if we're in de top of a building. C'mon." He began climbing the fire escape… but Rogue fell to the ground, holding onto her head.  
  
She closed her eyes. "NO! DAMMIT!" She yelled. Remy growled. "Not now, Emma…" He jumped down and held Rogue in his arms. "Try t' get a hold o' yourself. We jus' need t' get t' de top." He carried her on his back, as she began to resist a little. They were soon on the top and Remy sat her down. "Rogue… you alright?"  
  
She held on tighter to her head and shook it. Remy sighed and took off his trench coat. He folded it and lied it on the ground. "Here. You lie your head on dat… I'll see what I can do wit de hurtin'." She lied her head on the trench coat, and Remy held onto her hand. "Don' hold your head… try to kick her out wit your mind. Not'ing you do physically will get her out."  
  
This pained him to see… Emma seemed more interested to consume Rogue more than any of the seven. Why not him? He growled. "Hold on, Chere." He squeezed her hand. Light began to come out of her body. Remy held her up. "Rogue! C'mon! I know you can get her out! Jus' do it!"  
  
"I can't, Remy… I can't!" She yelled. Light burst from her eyes. Remy growled. He removed her gloves and held her hands… he slowly fell weaker… "Rogue… hold on…" He tried to keep on holding her hands.  
  
*One… measly… little…* Rogue hit his arms away and put hers around his neck. She moved closer and kissed him… his eyes widened in surprise. He could feel the pain she felt inside her… it was unfamiliar… it was nothing at all the way Emma attacked HIM… she held on tighter, as if the pressure of Emma was going to push her away. Remy slowly held onto her… she was hurting. Past all that pain Emma was giving her, was her own personal pain. Remy's grasp became weak and he fell to the ground. Rogue was fine now… she looked back at Remy. Her eyes widened. "No! Remy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
He reached out a hand. He rested it on her arm. "It's… alright, Chere… … It ain't your fault…"  
  
Rogue quickly put on her gloves. Oh God, what did she do? She touched her lips. UGH! Why did she have to… …Why did she… …!!!! She leaned down to check his heartbeat. Slow… … put he was still breathing. Nothing physical can get rid of Emma her foot! Dammit…  
  
*"Rogue? Is everything all right? I got a bad vibe."*  
  
It was Betsy.  
  
Rogue sighed. "No, everything isn't all right. Come get us. We're on the top of a building a couple of blocks from the mansion. Hurry. Remy's hurt."  
  
*"Gotcha. See you soon."*  
  
Yeah… Remy was hurt because of HER. She grabbed a rock from the roof. She held it tightly. DAMMIT! She just HAD to do that?! She looked at the rock to see it with red energy. She had absorbed Remy's power… She threw it and it exploded. She fell to the ground and looked at Remy. He was still conscious… dammit. Why couldn't he blackout like a normal person? It would save him a lot of pain. But… why? Why did she kiss him? Why?  
  
Kurt bamf'ed to the roof. He looked at Remy. "Sheesh… vat happened?"  
  
Rogue looked at the elf. "It doesn't matter right now. Get him back in the mansion. I'll come with."  
  
  
  
"Rogue… what happened?" Hank looked at the stats.  
  
Rogue sighed. "I was being attacked by Emma, and Remy pulled off my gloves and held my hands."  
  
Hank looked at her. "But that didn't work last time…"  
  
"I know… he was hurt… I don't think I could absorb anything really when he's hurt… but…" She looked away.  
  
Hank stood up. "I'll see what I can do. Now, he might be stuck here for a while. I want you and the others to continue what you're doing. I'll try to get Remy to full health."  
  
Remy flinched. "Doc… I'll be fine…. Jus'… let me out…"  
  
Hank sighed. "Remy, try to sleep. You have to relax."  
  
He closed his eyes. *Hell o' a kiss* he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Rogue… and she glared at him as if she knew what he was thinking. Rogue looked away. "Hopefully we'll get a track down on the seventh mutant soon. I'll see you later. I hope you get better, Remy." She left. Remy suspired and closed his eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAPPY????!! ^_^;;; heehee. Review, like I know you good people will. ^_^ Next chapter will be titled…  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE SEVENTH WHAT??! 


	19. The seventh what!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! ^_^ yep yep yep! Another chapter hot off the computer. I didn't edit this one yet… but I wanted to upload it SOOO bad!!!! =P well, read on!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Cursing  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine… but I must agree that no TV and no junk food makes Brakish go crazy… O.O…yes… I no longer own cable!!! *evil music* The horror… the horror… *fetal position*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The seventh what??!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where to now, Betsy?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm looking, I'm looking. Don't rush me, Bishop."  
  
He leaned back. "Rushing? Who's rushing?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Here… here in Bayville… the last mutant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I was jus' a little boy when I was adopted by Jean-Luc… I don' remember who my real family was… I didn't care… I had a new family. Dey treated me kindly, an' dey didn't alienate me because of m' mutant power. Dey, in fact, took it to dere advantage. Den, dere was Bel… Bella Donna Boudreaux. *  
  
*We met as kids… we became good friends. A child from de Thieves Guild, a child from the Assassins Guild… it was obvious what Jean-Luc was plannin'… but I was too young and naïve t' notice.*  
  
*Bel an' I grew older… along wit our feelings for one anot'er. Her brot'er in de ot'er hand… he didn't take kindly to me and Bel's friendship… … Jean- Luc an' Mr. Boudreaux planned us t' get married when we were de age o' eighteen. Julian, Bel's brot'er… … he had ot'er plans.*  
  
*Bel an' I got married… yeah… de Thieves and Assassins Guild was going t' work toget'er after decades of fightin' one anot'er. My children an' Bel's children were gonna be free and happy, wit'out having t' choose sides… but Julian came along wit ot'er Assassin enemies… I fought as well as I could against dem… I tried not t' use m' mutant power… … it was no use. I used it, and caused death t' Julien… death t' Bel an' me… death t' our future… death t' my family and my life…*  
  
Rogue looked at him. He was unconscious.. but… he looked troubled. She looked at the ground… why did she kiss him? Why? Why? She stood up and began walking out the door. "No…"  
  
Rogue looked back. "Remy…?"  
  
"… Stay away…."  
  
She looked at him. He was having a bad dream? He turned to his side and hit the side of the bed… he narrowed his eyes. "… … dammit…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School. Kurt and the others took their normal day of school. If they found anyone who looked like Emma-attacked material… they were going to be sure to let Betsy know. Rogue was alone again… she looked at the students. Everyone seemed perfectly normal, and perfectly fine. There was no way she could find an Emma victim. No way.  
  
Evan leaned back on the lockers. "Man, this is lame! Why can't you guys just move on?"  
  
Rogue growled. "No one asked you, Evan."  
  
Kitty looked out the window. "I think I'm going to meet up with some friends… I'll catch you all in the mansion later! "She looked back at the others. She waved good bye and ran outside. She looked at Lance, who was waiting. "Hey pretty Kitty." He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Hey, long time no see. Sorry, about not being here. I went to New Orleans and stuff."  
  
Rogue fell back. "We're never going to find the last one, are we?" She hit her head against the locker. Kurt smiled. "Don't give up, Rogue. Ve'll find whoever it is, you'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I see you're better."  
  
He was still unconscious… he stopped mumbling. Rogue knew he couldn't hear her… but what the hell… it made her feel better just to talk to him. She put the yarrows in her hands to the counter next to him. She couldn't help but smile. "From Kurt…" She looked back at Remy. He looked so tamed… unlike the last time she saw him. She sighed. "Who do you think the seventh one is, huh?"  
  
She sat down and took out a book. She had to read it for school… soon Hank walked in. "Oh, Rogue… I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
Rogue grunted. "I brought everything Remy missed from school." She threw her backpack to the other side of the room. Hank smiled. "Aren't you going to look for the seventh mutant?"  
  
"I don't know… … I really don't want to."  
  
They both left…  
  
*He grunted. "Emma… you're not attackin' me… what's de hold up?"*  
  
*"I just wanted to make this as painful as possible for you… you know… … I CAN let Rogue know everything with a flick of the wrist… everything much farther and much juicier than what you had just recapped."*  
  
*"You wouldn't…"*  
  
*She laughed. "Oh… I would."*  
  
*"You didn't mean dis to happen, did you?"*  
  
*Her face was hidden, but she was laughing again. "No…in fact it was a lovely turn of events. I wanted to control Rogue and kill you… but this will do nicely."*  
  
*"Why do y' wan' me dead?" *  
  
*"You're a threat to my plans… you put junk in everyone's heads and now they want to kill me. To take care of that problem, I need to kill you."*  
  
*He growled. "What makes you t'ink dey won't kill you if you kill me?"*  
  
*"Let's be realistic here, LeBeau. Who the hell would miss you?"*  
  
*It was quiet.*  
  
*"I thought so… you know… McCoy and Rogue aren't in the room… I can just cut off your life support… no?"*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt sighed. "This is going to take forever."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Chin up… I mean… it seemed like it was going to take forever when we were looking for the others… you never know… maybe whoever it is… is right under our noses!"  
  
Evan scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen."  
  
"YAHOO!"  
  
The three looked up to see Lance's jeep driving in extreme speed past the traffic lights. Kurt blinked. "Was that Tabitha?"  
  
Kitty folded her arms. "Coincidence… it couldn't be her… could it?"  
  
The jeep pulled back and back up towards the three. Tabitha jumped out of the car and looked at the people. "Hey, long time no see, Blue."  
  
Kurt smirked. "Joy riding?"  
  
Tabitha laughed. "Yeah, what can I say? There's never a dull moment, right?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Tabitha… I'm going to ask you something that will probably scare the crap out of you."  
  
She smirked. "I doubt it. What is it?"  
  
"Have you been hearing voices?"  
  
She stopped. She got back in the jeep and looked at Kitty. "No way. I'm not crazy, you know."  
  
Evan coughed and hit Kurt on the shoulder. He jumped. "Tabby, it's ok if you are… you see… we know people who have, and they're not crazy. Some girl named Emma-"  
  
"What are you getting at?" The engine roared.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't been hearing voices?"  
  
She growled. "I haven't! Jesus!" She began driving. Kurt sighed. "Yeah… coincidence."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tabitha returned home and parked the jeep. She sighed. "Man, this is the pits." She looked over to see Lance. He growled. "You bitch. I told you to stay away from my jeep."  
  
She smirked. "And I told YOU I wasn't gonna… I lied, huh? Fancy that!" She began walking in the house. Pietro leaned against the wall and looked at Tabitha's annoyed face. He rose an eyebrow. "What happened to YOU?"  
  
"Ahh, people think I have voices in my head. How dumb." She walked up the stairs to her room. Pietro looked down, his arms folded. He walked up the stairs. "Who asked?"  
  
"Kurt, Kitty, and Evan."  
  
Evan. Figures. But… how did he know…? Pietro growled and punched the wall. He walked back down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sighed and leaned back on the chair. She looked over to see Pietro waling… a weird vibe hit her. Pietro? … … Nahh… She stopped. He was looking at her. She sat up as he approached her. He sat on the rail. She blinked. "Pietro…?"  
  
He looked at her. "I'm going to make this clear and simple. I don't know WHY I'm asking you, but there's something weird going on. Just answer me one thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's Emma? What does she want?"  
  
She almost fell off her chair… it… it WAS him! She stood up. "Oh my God! You're the seventh mutant!"  
  
He jumped off the rail and stepped back. "The… seventh WHAT?"  
  
She calmed herself. "Sorry… but… Pietro, you need to come with me."  
  
He blinked. "You… you're joking, right? Why should I go with you?"  
  
"Look… you see you're not the only one Emma attacked. I'm one too… another person and me found four other people… that would make six of us. There are seven main ones in total and-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait… hold up. Talk a little slower, and I might catch at least ONE of those words!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Ok… look, you are part of a major thing here… Emma can end up harming a lot of people." She stopped. Man, did it sound weird coming from her! She shook her head and kept on going. "You are significant to our plan to find Emma and make sure that she stops what she started. I can tell you more… only if you come with me."  
  
He smirked. "I get out of school?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Count me in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
doom doom doom doom dooooom! Doom doom! Doom doom! O.O;;; oh… hello! It's the end of the chapter already??? Wow!!! ^_^;;;; A lot of breaks on this one… =P. Soooo, you know what to do, if you have been reading my fic thus far… if you haven't… REVIEW!!!!!! It's like money for me to write more!!! The more money, the better quality!!! lol. There goes the coffee again. I thought I wrote down somewhere to stop drinking it… ^_^;;;;  
  
Next chapter….  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE HUNT 


	20. The Hunt

CHAPTER NINETEEN-- I AM PISSADOINTED!!!!! =( No eight reviews??? *tsk tsk* If this keeps up… I'll… …. I'll turn this to a Rogue/Pietro fic!!!! … … … nahh…. Never in THIS lifetime. Its an interesting couple, but it's Rogue/Remy all the way for me!!!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine… cable has finally returned to me!!! *Hallelujah*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hank quickly got Remy back into healing order. Someone had cut off his life support… but thankfully, Hank wasn't gone for too long. Remy opened his eyes… slowly. "D… Doc…?"  
  
Hank looked at him and smiled. "Remy… you have one heck of a will to stay up… but I'm serious here. Stay alive… so get some rest!"  
  
Remy looked at the ceiling. "Damn… … I can't… I can't lower my defenses."  
  
Soon, he saw Rogue looking down on him. It was Saturday. He smiled. "Hey."  
  
She smiled back. "We found the last mutant."  
  
He laughed a little. "Sweet." It was nice to hear…  
  
"Remy… we're going to wait for you to get better… … we can't exactly leave with only six of the seven can we? … Besides… the Professor wants me to catch up on what I missed."  
  
He tried to sit up… but it was impossible. He moved his head to look at her. "Oh yeah… school."  
  
"I got what you missed too… its there in the corner."  
  
He looked. Crap. A pile of work. He sighed. "T'anks, I guess." She laughed. "Let's hope you're not a slacker." She stood up and began walking. "Chere." She looked back. "Mm?"  
  
"I… I missed you."  
  
She laughed. "Now, c'mon. It's only been a day."  
  
"Seemed like years…"  
  
She stopped. "Yeah… well I guess that's what happens when you get attacked by Emma."  
  
He laughed a little. "You miss me?"  
  
She looked at him. "Well… it WAS a whole lot quieter without you around… I was kinda looking forward to see you in school. I'd laugh."  
  
"You'd laugh?"  
  
"Yeah… I mean… YOU? In SCHOOL?"  
  
"Ha ha, you crack me up Chere." He closed his eyes. Hank laughed. "Please leave Rogue. Remy will never rest if you're around."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shard looked at her comrades. They weren't the best group she wanted to be with… but Trevor made it worth while. She didn't really know why she was attracted to him, but they were finally together. That was all that truly mattered. He left her alone in her room, in order for him to talk to his new recruits. Shard sat there and brushed her chin length blond hair.  
  
Trevor's yellow skinned right hand man walked towards her. "Shard, are you sure this is where you want to be?" He stood by the doorway. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Bantam, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She looked at him. "You see… I don't care… as long as I'm with him… I'm truly happy. This is exactly where I want to be."  
  
He blinked. "You're a little young and naïve, yes? You can day dream all you like, but I'm warning you, this is no place for a young girl."  
  
She scoffed. "And you're any different? Ban-"  
  
"Bantam, come here… quick."  
  
The yellow-skinned man sighed. "Duty calls. I hope you know what trouble you're getting yourself into, Shard." He walked off and closed the door. She smiled as she looked at the mirror. She missed her brother… but she knew that he'd be happy if SHE was… right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where we find Emma?"  
  
Xavier rested his hand on Vincent's head. "In your mind… now relax while I search your memories…"  
  
Vincent closed his eyes and relaxed… the Professor was astonished. Nothing. Nothing whatsoever. He released his hand from Vincent's head. "Vincent… there is absolutely nothing in there… No memories of your past even."  
  
He blinked. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough?"  
  
Xavier sighed. "Jean, Betsy… I want you two to come here."  
  
They did and stood beside the Professor. "What is it?" Jean asked. "Help me tap into Vincent's mind."  
  
All three rested one hand atop Vincent's head… … nothing but memories of the past trips came. Nothing about Emma. Nothing about him fighting Remy or Rogue. Xavier released his hand. "Girls, you may leave." Betsy stood firm. "I want to know what's going on." Jean nodded. "Me too."  
  
Vincent looked at the three in question. "What? What happened?"  
  
Xavier looked out the window. "Vincent… has nothing in his mind at all. All thoughts have been hidden and shaded… impossible to breach… but I know that there are memories inside him…"  
  
Vincent smiled. "I know. Thinking is forbidden and-"  
  
"Not here." Jean said and sat down. "Vincent, we don't take away from you what you can freely do. You're your own person… Emma must be a cold- hearted woman to lead you this way… not to think for yourself."  
  
He blinked. "You… You're confusing me, Lady Jean."  
  
She sighed. "Look, you have your own features and I bet your own strengths… maybe you should go out and learn more about life."  
  
"Life is just a game."  
  
She scoffed. "Now, now. Go explore, and we'll see."  
  
He looked blankly at her. She rolled her eyes. "Just… never mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trevor looked at Bantam. "Locate this one to the White Queen."  
  
Bantam looked at Trevor. "Chronomancer… are you sure? I mean, we haven't gotten all the mutants, and-"  
  
"Don't question me. We don't have the mutants… no… but we can still retaliate while she's preparing for her future visitors." He gave his comrade an angry glare. "Now… locate it."  
  
Bantam sighed and nodded; he grabbed one of the new recruits. "White Queen, coming up." He threw the man into the portal Trevor had made and the portal soon became secure. Bantam looked at the ground. Another man dead. The portal was blood stained, as it always has been. Trevor smiled. "Lovely." He looked back. "Now… who shall come?"  
  
Bantam looked at the witnesses. "Them. Shard is still in her room. I'll leave a few to watch over her."  
  
Trevor smiled. "Good, everything's settled. Let's go."  
  
They walked through the portal to a room of blackness. No light, no sound. Trevor looked at his new companions. "If you are loyal, stay with me… the White Queen can't be too far. When we see her, I want a full on attack."  
  
One of the men felt frightened. "Chronomancer… I… uh… how will we know when we see her?"  
  
Trevor scoffed. "Oh… you'll know." He stopped. The minions obediently stopped with him. Bantam growled. "Do you even know where we're going?!"  
  
He glared at his teammate. "Bantam, trust me. How is it that you start doubting me NOW?"  
  
*"Chronomancer… I see you've come. Why so soon?"*  
  
He smirked. "What do you think?"  
  
*" Ah… seemed smart at first. Let's just see if you can catch me."*  
  
"Yeah," He cracked his knuckles. "Let's see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New adventures do not only lie for the heroes. ~_^ More will come in the next chapter. Sorry this was a short one, but you get your "money's worth". My chapters will come in later than usual, due to major projects and stress all at once. =P Oh, and if anyone has read any good EVANGELION fics… tell me! ^_^  
  
Next time…  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: EMMA 


	21. Emma

CHAPTER TWENTY… O.O… … … twenty… … chapters..??? For some strange reason FF.net was down in my computer and I couldn't upload this on time!!! ^_^;;; well, anywho, it's in! I hope you like and review!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine…I am hungry and I now have a donut… mmMMm… doooonnnuuuut. ^_^ nummy!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bantam sighed. "This is a wild goose chase."  
  
Trevor smiled. "You'll see, my friend. It will all be worth while in the end."  
  
They continued their walking, and soon a small light was found. They were now outside of what seemed like the environment Emma was… but no… in front of them stood the very complex in where Emma rested. Trevor smiled and looked at his comrades. "We go now. It's a large building for just one woman. Let's take her down." He walked to the door. He quickly opened it and went inside.  
  
The inside of the house was dark… small candles lit. Bantam turned on the lights, and all that was seen was the living room packed with things gathered up for many weeks. Broken toys… the true surroundings of an insane child. Trevor grunted. "I don't get it... the White Queen left the asylum months ago… she couldn't have been living here for so long… and yet look at all the junk she has. It's like she lived here since she was an infant."  
  
One of his men held onto a doll lying on the ground. He looked up. "Poor girl… maybe she just wants to play?"  
  
The leader spat on the ground. "Yeah right. Not likely." He glared at the new recruit. "HEY! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Spikes came out from the doll, piercing the man in the hands brutally. He began bleeding.  
  
*" Nuh uh… no one but my friends touch MY toys."*  
  
Emma. Trevor laughed. "Friends? Now, White Queen, who are you fooling?"  
  
*" No one invited you, Trevor. I suggest you leave… if you know what's best for you."*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed. Remy didn't heal all the way, but wanted to get back up… he wanted to actually show up for ONE day of school. Rogue already explained everything to Pietro… he was sworn to silence about it. Remy walked down the hall and Rogue saw him. She gasped. "What are you doing up?!"  
  
He smirked. "Ain't y' s'posed t' be laughing, Chere?"  
  
She folded her arms. "Remy, I'm serious! You're gonna die if-"  
  
"I feel fine. Besides, de doc was alright wit it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get yourself injured."  
  
He smiled. "Ah, you're jus' jealous de ot'er girls are lookin' at me."  
  
She stopped. By God, the other girls in the hall WERE looking at him… she laughed. "Yeah, its because of your-" She stopped and looked at his eyes… something was extremely different. "Your eyes! What happened??!!"  
  
He smiled. "De Professor gave me somet'ing to put over dem so dat no one suspects a t'ing."  
  
Brown. As perfect as the shade in his hair. Rogue grunted. "And I'm NOT jealous." She walked to her locker and opened it. Remy leaned against the locker next to hers. "Yeah… Chere, about de kiss… what was dat you said about me never gettin' one?"  
  
She could feel herself… … blush??? No way! She narrowed her eyes. "Don't think too much about it! It meant nothing." She closed the locker after gathering her things. He smiled. "Its not everyday dat I get a kiss so good it knocks me out for a week."  
  
"Keep on talking and you'll be out for another week!"  
  
He smiled. "You'd do dat for me?"  
  
She growled. "Not by kissing, you moron!"  
  
Once again, on the nerves…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chronomancer and his men were closing in slowly. Trevor growled. "I'm getting quite bored with this! Come out from the abyss, you bitch."  
  
*"No… I like this game. Hide and go seek. I never played that as a child."*  
  
Trevor looked at his men. "We're going to find her NOW." The men nodded and followed as Trevor began running from room to room. Soon he stopped in a room that was completely black. This was it. He narrowed his eyes. "Game's over. Come out and fight, White Queen."  
  
A shadow slowly walked away from the walls. Her face was still unseen, but her presence was obvious. Trevor smiled. "You may start, comrades."  
  
The new recruits began their attack on the visible shadow. She seemed to disappear after every punch and every throw, and every energy attack. She reappeared, with a swipe of a hand, all the attacking minions fell to the ground fatally injured by a blue blade-like attack from her hands. Bantam stepped back. "Maybe we should fight another day…"  
  
Trevor growled and ran towards Emma. Bantam's eyes widened. "NO! CHRONOMANCER! YOU'LL DIE!"  
  
He grabbed a hold of her neck, and ran her back against the wall. She was laughing. *"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed."* She grabbed his wrist that was holding her into the air and began to twist it. Trevor yelled in pain and let his grasp go. He checked his arm… It hurt. He began making a portal. "Bantam, get ready!" He yelled. The yellow-skinned man nodded and began finding a place for the portal to go. Trevor began the attack on Emma again.  
  
"You're not going to win!"  
  
She laughed. *"Face it! I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine! The world is mine, so face it! You'll see my ways soon enough!"*  
  
"You just want to rule the world?" He threw several punches at her.  
  
She smiled. *"You want to take control over it as well, I know. But I rightfully claimed it first. The seven mutants rebel now, but soon I will give them the power to become my mighty messengers. They will spread my reign and the humans will learn..."*  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" He landed a punch right on her face. She looked to the side in impact. Trevor growled. "The normals will learn MY way, AND the way of MY team. Your seven mutants will die and I will spoil your plans! The world is MINE, not YOURS to take!"  
  
She looked at him, an angry look and feeling struck her. *"Chronomancer… I'm afraid you need to die now."*  
  
The light reappeared in her hands. Her face was somewhat visible from the vibrant light of her power. She hit Trevor across the chest with it, and he fell to the ground. Bantam narrowed his eyes. "It's done, Chronomancer! We need to go NOW!"  
  
Trevor slowly got up, but Emma ran up and kneed him on the face. Bantam quickly grabbed one of the henchmen that was still breathing and threw him in the portal. The life was taken and the portal was active. He grabbed Trevor and threw him in. Emma stood there and waited. *"Go… leave… I'll kill you the moment you are able to stand again, Chronomancer. I have other things to take care of with my seven mutants."*  
  
Chronomancer's life was spared… but for how long?  
  
The two arrived in their base from the portal. Bantam checked on his leader. "You're bleeding, Sir. Should I take you to a doctor or aid you here?"  
  
"Here… ugn… damn her. One of these days, Bantam, we will get her."  
  
He helped him up and over to the small infirmary in the complex. He rested him on the bed and sighed. "Shall I bring Shard here?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?!" Sure as it could be, it was Shard. She ran inside the infirmary and sat next to the man she loved. She touched the frame of his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Shard, I'm slashed across the chest… ugn.." He removed his shirt to reveal the gruesome mark. Bantam took a damp towel and began cleaning it. Shard sighed. "Where are your new recruits?"  
  
Trevor flinched from the pain. "Unrecruited." He looked back at Shard and pulled back her short silky blond hair. "Shard… how would you like to join me and Bantam when I get better to get the White Queen?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd like that a lot…"  
  
"Then it's done."  
  
Shard soon made herself useful and helped Bantam get Trevor in healing order. She told Bantam soon to take lead of the followers until Trevor was feeling well again. Bantam nodded and took the post.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy sighed. What a day at school. He couldn't believe all the things he had missed and had to make up… awww, hell. He wasn't going to make all of it up any times soon, so why start now? He looked to see Rogue sitting at the front. He sighed and walked towards her. "We have NO classes toget'er… did you know dat, Chere?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Dat's no fair. I t'ink you're smart enough to be a senior. Come help me out." He smiled. She looked at him. "Nuh-uh. You have fun with your advanced classes and fail, and I'll do my own thing."  
  
"Hey, hey! FAIL?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "I'm not gonna repeat myself."  
  
He grumbled. "How 'bout we get going back to de mansion?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
When they arrived, Vincent was with the newer X-Men and was playing kickball with them. Remy smiled. "Amazing how dat man changed… He's so peaceful now."  
  
Rogue nodded. "I know… where's Bishop, Betsy and Morph?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "I reckon Bishop is in de danger room wit Betsy. As for Morph… probably wit Logan."  
  
Rogue sat down and watched the kickball game. "Remy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think Emma has in store for us?"  
  
"I dunno, Chere." He looked at her. She looked bummed, or really deep in thought. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Don' worry so much." She glared at him. "Don't worry so little. How can you be so calm all the time? Its… inhuman." He laughed and stood up. "I have bigger t'ings in my mind, I guess."  
  
Suddenly he felt a large pain in his chest and almost fell over. Rogue stood up and helped him. "Remy…? Are you alright?"  
  
He clenched his teeth. "Not all de way healed… dammit…"  
  
"Hold on. I'll get you to Mr. McCoy, and I'll bring whatever we eat tonight over, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good." He held on tightly. It was excruciating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ SOOOOOOOOOOO what'cha think? REVIEW! Thanks again for the reviews people!!!! You're SOOO awesome! More reviews… and in will come…  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: PULL STRINGS 


	22. Pull Strings

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-- I can understand how it can be confusing. I'm going to explain it in more detail in future chapters (Emma's attempts to kill Remy… the SEVEN mutants). Like I said, this fan fic might go on forever!! ^_^ keep on reviewing; I keep writing.  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine… but I do have dumb history homework… *glares at the history book* DAMN YOU!!!! =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pull Strings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy's eyes were back to normal before Rogue took him back to Mr. McCoy. Hank allowed Remy to rest.  
  
Three hours passed. He closed his eyes and felt the pain deep within his chest. Damn, did it hurt. Soon, Rogue came and sat at the bedside. "You feeling alright…? Dinner is about to start."  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah…" He sat up, despite the pain. He had to keep going… if he was still able to move, he was going to walk. There was no use on staying in bed. He had things to do and things to accomplish. No way was he going down that easily. Rogue scoffed. "Whatever. You know, you better be telling the truth." She opened the door.  
  
He smiled, ignoring the pain. "Don' worry, Chere. I'm tellin' de truth." He followed her to the kitchen. He looked around. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Out… they're eating Vietnamese. They didn't know what you wanted… so…"  
  
Remy blinked. "You stayed here jus' t' take care o' me?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, right… I just didn't feel like Vietnamese today."  
  
Remy inhaled deeply; the luscious aroma of gumbo entering his senses. "Dat's gumbo. You get a mix, or somet'ing?"  
  
She grunted. "What? You think I can't cook?"  
  
He smiled. "Why gumbo?"  
  
She sighed. "Just felt like having some…" She lied. By the way he slurped down Odette's gumbo in New Orleans, she thought it might have made him feel better… even if she wasn't the best cook ever. He smirked and leaned towards the pot of gumbo. He breathed in and looked at the girl stirring the stew.  
  
"Remy, tell me if its good enough yet." He shrugged and grabbed the spoon. He took a sip… not bad… but he had better… "Great so far. Did you jus' start?"  
  
She pulled back the bangs from her eyes. "Yeah… but I can't seem to get the recipe right."  
  
Remy smirked. "I'll show you how a REAL Cajun makes de gumbo, non?"  
  
He looked around. "It needs more olive oil. You have any?"  
  
She walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed the olive oil she had used earlier. She tried handing to him, but he was too busy getting the other ingredients. She stood for a while and waited. "A'hem! Got the olive oil." She grumbled. Caught unguarded, Remy grabbed the olive oil tightly and accidentally pulled Rogue with it. They slammed into each other and fell to the ground.  
  
Remy slowly opened his eyes to see Rogue there on top of him. She punched his shoulder. "You should've warned me, first, you idiot!"  
  
He laughed and sat up. "Yeah… well, if you just put de olive oil on de counter, dis wouldn't have happened." He paused. "Thank you."  
  
She growled. "You have a natural talent on getting under people's skin, don't you?" She stood up and brushed herself off. He laughed. "I try."  
  
She began stirring the gumbo. Remy walked to the fridge and took out some parsley. He dropped it in the pot. "Dat outta do it." He took the spoon from Rogue's hands and sipped some. "Oh yeah. Dat done it." He smiled. He looked at the girl. "Wan' a try?"  
  
She blinked. "Duh, I was making it for me for the most part." She grabbed the spoon, Remy's hand still on it. She sipped and smiled. "Good."  
  
They stood looking at each other. Rogue quickly stopped touching Remy's hand, and Remy dropped the spoon on the counter. They looked away from one another. Remy took some bowls out and poured some gumbo into them. "Dere." He handed a bowl to Rogue. She sat at the table, and soon Remy followed with his own bowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Betsy smiled and began eating the Lu-Lac Steak. She smiled in satisfactory. She looked at the strong man next to her. "I'm glad you could come Gol… er… Vincent."  
  
He was now trusted. Vincent was just a curious man. He was no longer a threat now that he was out of Emma's control. He smiled. "Thank you. The food is very good." He began experimenting with the chopsticks. Kitty laughed. "No, no! Like this." She held the chopsticks correctly in front of him. He tried to copy what she did. "Like this?"  
  
Kitty laughed again. "No, like-"  
  
"This?" He put them backwards. Kitty rearranged the chopsticks in his hands. "There! That way!" She smiled. He moved them in the grabbing motion. "Oh! I see!" He smiled and grabbed a crystal roll from the middle of the large table. Kitty smiled. "Vincent, are you now going to think for yourself?"  
  
He nodded with half a crystal roll in his mouth. "Lady Jean told me to."  
  
Kitty slapped the side of her head. "Well… it's a start, I guess." She drank some water and looked at Kurt. He, of course, was messing around with the chopsticks. Vincent observed and mimicked the elf. He did it so well, and so precise. It was like Vincent was the mirror vision of Kurt. Kitty was astonished. "You're a real fast learner, Vincent." He smiled.  
  
Bishop finished his egg drop soup with his hunger appeased. He looked at the ceiling. "I wonder if Shard is doing all right… I mean… she's with Chronomancer."  
  
Scott smiled. "Don't sweat the small stuff. I bet your kid sister is fine."  
  
Bishop sighed. "I hope you're right."  
  
Betsy sighed. "Yeah, don't be such a big baby about it. Your sister's happy right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know it's not right and it shouldn't happen. I should at least save her heartbreak."  
  
Vincent looked at him. "Better yet, save her life." He stopped and kept eating. Bishop looked at him. "What are you saying?"  
  
He looked back at the darker man. "I said something?"  
  
"Vincent! What do you mean by 'save her life'?"  
  
He blinked. "I didn't say anything."  
  
It was strange. This was the beginning of Vincent randomly talking out of place, and not remembering what he had just said. Bishop growled and glared at the muscular man from the corner of his eye. What was up with that? Save her life…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent stood outside and watched the sky.  
  
"Night. Night is my time, the only moment that I truly feel safe. When the sun sets from the blue and bright sky, somehow the air feels much sweeter. I watch. People holding themselves to the earth, afraid and fearing death. I hear them call to the heavens when their time closes. I wonder what keeps them, what tortures them so. I watch. I look with eyes closed, but mind remembering. I try to stay in the night, but day comes to hide me once again. Night is my shelter, but as my heart stops at the brightness of day, no one attacks the vulnerable me."  
  
  
  
He heard the sound of gently footsteps coming near. He looked behind to see Kitty. She sniffed the air. "That… that was beautiful Vincent. Who wrote it?"  
  
He looked at the ground. "I don't remember… they're just words."  
  
Kitty smiled and sat next to him. "It was poetry. Shakespeare? Mr. McCoy would love to hear it."  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I was told these words… but… … I don't know who spoke them."  
  
Kitty blinked. "Do you remember anything about your past?"  
  
He sighed and looked back at the sky. "I don't know…"  
  
"It's going to get dark soon. I'm going to go inside. Coming?"  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, but I'll pass."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy was on the roof, and the sun went down. Rogue grumbled. "Get down from there! You don't want to get MORE hurt, do you?"  
  
"Rogue, c'mere."  
  
She shrugged and climbed up the roof next to him. He looked at her. "Chere… you have to quit waitin' f' me. I t'ink dat I am no use against Emma."  
  
She scoffed. "If she wants to kill you… you never know. Maybe you're really important to all this."  
  
"An' what 'bout you, Chere? You're goin' through a great deal o' pain because o' me."  
  
"Not because of you. Because of Emma. Don't think you were the one who attacked me."  
  
"Chere…"  
  
"Remy, stop trying to take the blame. Tomorrow is school. Go to sleep. Oh, and I'm locking my doors incase you got any ideas."  
  
Remy laughed. "What d' y' mean?"  
  
She looked at him. "That little comment in the kitchen…?"  
  
He laughed, but in a more nervous tone. "I was kiddin'… an' besides, I can pick locks."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since forever. Thieves Guild, Chere."  
  
She sighed. "Crap. That's right."  
  
He stood up. "G'night."  
  
She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Wait."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Things have been a little weird between us. What's going on? Was it the kiss?"  
  
Remy smirked. "If anyt'ing YOU'RE being weird. I'm just trying to figure out how I can make a move on ya."  
  
Her eyes widened. "How can you think about THAT when you just barely recovered???!!! You're a fool!"  
  
Remy walked towards her and held her chin up for her eyes to meet deeply within his. "I know I am… but why did you kiss me, Chere?"  
  
"I…" She tried to look away, but Remy's grasp was so comfortable… it was like she never wanted to leave his arms. AUGH! She hated herself! Just a dumb boy! A dumb, immature, arrogant… … …  
  
"Y' know… I don' mind if we kiss again." He smiled. God, that smile. It was perfect. Well… maybe it was alright… Emma wasn't in her… Remy wouldn't get as hurt, right? AUGH! No! NO! She couldn't…  
  
"I can handle it. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger, non?"  
  
"No! You don't understand! Mr. McCoy would hate it if you had to come back to the infirmary! He wouldn't want-"  
  
"Chere… Rogue… just tell me what YOU want."  
  
"I…" She looked away. She pushed him off. "I don't want YOU to get hurt, Jackass!" She began walking to her balcony from the roof.  
  
Remy nodded. "I understand… but aren't we only hurting ourselves? How long can we keep dis going, Chere?"  
  
The sound of Vincent yelling was heard from afar. Remy faced the direction. "Golem?"  
  
Rogue growled. "Shit… why tonight of all nights?" She ran to her balcony, through the mansion, and ran outside; Remy following. Vincent was going on a rampage. Something was terribly wrong. "Golem! Hold on!" Remy jumped to the man and grabbed a hold of him. Vincent had become violent all of a sudden. He hit Remy onto the ground, but Rogue soon arrived, and removed her gloves. She held Vincent on his neck… he slowly began to fall. Rogue blinked. "What has gotten into him?" Suddenly thoughts from him came. But how? Didn't Emma make the seven mutants immune to her memory absorbing? Somehow… Emma wanted her to know something… something about Vincent…  
  
People… house of white… padded walls… Emma… … Emma… what was he????  
  
Rogue fell back, Remy caught her. Vincent fell to the ground. "Rogue! You alright?"  
  
She groaned. "Ugh… I don't understand…"  
  
Remy held her. "Understand what?"  
  
"Vincent's not human."  
  
He blinked "What?"  
  
"He… … I don't know WHAT he is, but it isn't human… he was just controlled by Emma."  
  
Remy looked to see Golem lying on the floor… he looked pretty human to him… but… something… … people began to crowd around Remy, Rogue and Vincent. Did they watch the whole thing? Who were they??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Romance and Mystery. Lots more fun than history. So, if you are good, and review and review, in will come… Chapter Twenty-two!! ^_^ (oh god, shoot me! I'm rhyming!!!)  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: REAPER'S WISH  
  
Ok. NOOO more rhyming. Besides… that really sucked!!! lol. ^_^;;; 


	23. Reaper's Wish

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO-- yeeeaaah! My b-day's comin'! Whoo! Oh… yeah, the story! ^_^ Be sure to get a super special chapter on the 26th! Yeah!!!! ^_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine…bleh  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaper's Wish  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"R-Remy..?" Rogue closed her eyes. She was so tired. All that mind absorbing drained her. Vincent… she looked over to him. Poor man… what was he, though? What was going on?  
  
"Chere, dis isn't de time to be nappin'… we have company." He looked around at the people circling them. One stepped forward; Shard. Remy grunted. "Where's your lover boy?"  
  
She sighed. "Look, LeBeau, don't you joke about him. We're taking Golem and that's that."  
  
Remy looked down at Rogue. She sat up and looked. "Shit."  
  
The Cajun sighed. "Chere, make sure nobody touches Vincent."  
  
She nodded and ran to the large man. Remy took off his trench coat. "Sorry, Petite, but I don' t'ink you're takin' Golem anywhere."  
  
She scoffed. "Are you kidding me, Gambit? You're out numbered. Don't make this harder. Just hand the man over."  
  
Remy sighed. She was right… but he was going to try. Before he ran to attack, he began to be conscious about the pain in his chest. Auuuuugh. Damn, did it hurt… but he had to do this for Rogue, and for Vincent. Shard rose an eyebrow. "I don't know if you're going to fight or not, but we're taking Golem whether you like it or not. Stand aside."  
  
Before she moved any closer, a red beam of light shot in front of her. She looked to see a group of people. Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Morph, Wolverine, Psylocke, and Bishop… members of the X-Men.  
  
They landed on the ground from the buildings and they still stood outnumbered… Kitty looked over to see Vincent on the ground. She gasped. Was he alright? Bishop grunted. "Shard, stop this stupidity. I'm telling you-"  
  
"Bishop, you shouldn't have interfered." She looked over at Bantam. The yellow-skinned man smiled. "We attack now, Shard." She sighed and began generating a ball of pure energy. She seriously was going to fight. The group of Chronomancer followers race towards the X-Men… Rogue checked on Vincent.  
  
"Can you hear me…?" She asked. She stared at his face. It was like he was a little boy that had fallen asleep. His short brown hair was all a mess, and his face was so innocent. "Vincent…? Golem…?"  
  
She leaned over to check his heart beat, but he began moving. He sat up and held onto his neck. He looked over at Rogue. "Lady Rogue…? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember the last couple of minutes?"  
  
"No."  
  
She smiled. "Then nevermind."  
  
He looked at the fight. "What's happening?"  
  
"Chronomancer. For some strange reason, he wants you."  
  
Vincent growled. "Why is everyone getting involved?"  
  
Rogue smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "That's teamwork for ya. You're our friend. We'll protect you if we have to."  
  
He looked at her. "You all are really my friends?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right…"  
  
Friends. Companions. Teammates. It felt nice, like a luxury. He smiled. It comforted him, more than anyone could ever imagine. Rogue growled. "We need to help them."  
  
Vincent nodded and assisted Rogue on the attack. With everyone's cooperation and Vincent's brawn, they were able to send Chronomancer's team away. Bantam left with the classical, "This isn't over!"  
  
Everyone was glad to see that Vincent Rath was all right. Rogue began to realize that it made sense: the no previous records of Vincent, and the fact that Vincent didn't remember anything of his past… it all lead to the fact that Vincent wasn't human… She looked at the ground. "He isn't real."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Augh… why school?" Remy rubbed his neck. He was aching from the battle from the previous night. He looked to see Rogue just waiting, looking out the window. He sighed and walked towards her. "Chere…?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's weird, isn't it?"  
  
He blinked. "What's weird?"  
  
"Everything. I mean… first off… Emma… second off… you… third… Vincent."  
  
Remy laughed. "Hold on a minute… I'm weird?"  
  
He obviously tried to lighten the mood. Maybe it was that, which made Rogue attracted to him. He cares about her… he always tries to make the better side of things. Damn, did it make her mad. He was just… so… carefree. He didn't know what she saw in Vincent's memories… maybe if he did… he'd understand her silence. She stood up. "Let's go to school."  
  
Vincent… … the thought… that was what troubled her. What was the enormous man anyway? Rogue looked at Remy. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
He looked back at her. "Ideas on who Vincent is? No… I dunno, Chere. I'm sorry."  
  
She sighed. "I'm going to get obsessed with this."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Emma… … Emma was young and alone. She was afraid. She met Vincent… and… Vincent came from another place… He… he's like an empty shell. When he met Emma… or when Emma met him, life began to go inside the shell. Vincent became."  
  
"Emma created Vincent?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Remy shuddered. "Now dat's jus' creepy."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Look in a mirror sometime."  
  
Remy laughed. She was back to her normal self. "Touché."  
  
They reached the front of the High School. Pietro soon walked towards Rogue. Remy blinked as he examined the new mutant. He had never met him before. "Rogue, I got a bad vibe. Anything happen I should probably know about?" He folded his arms in a punk-like fashion. Rogue shook her head. "Don't you worry. I'll be sure to call you if we ever leave to get Emma. You keep on going on your everyday life."  
  
Pietro nodded and walked away. Remy looked at Rogue. "I reckon dat was de seventh mutant."  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school day went by fast. Remy walked out to see Rogue waiting in the front. He blinked. "You? Wait for me? What's up?"  
  
Rogue looked at the ground. "Remy, let's just go home fast."  
  
He blinked. "Uh… sure, what ever y' want."  
  
Kitty came running. "Rogue! Where's Vincent?! He disappeared!"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent slowly walked. His face was stern and serious. His footsteps were silent and slow. He was across the city… hoping to find answers. Unluckily….  
  
*"You have returned to me, Golem?"*  
  
Emma. She was following him. He growled. "What do you want?"  
  
*"You've been thinking, you know."*  
  
He swallowed loudly. "I know. Now, Lady Frost, please… … leave me alone."  
  
She laughed. *"Golem, you truly need me to think for you. Don't you see? The humans are turning you against me."*  
  
"The humans this, the humans that! My Lady, what in the world am I? Am I not human myself?"  
  
She scoffed. *"YOU? HUMAN? Ha! Golem, do you not remember?"*  
  
"Remember…?"  
  
She smiled. *"Allow me to demonstrate."* a long pause came. "*Golem, I want you to kneel down on one knee."*  
  
He did so.  
  
*"TRY to resist. I determine your life. Whether you live or die, the choice is mine."*  
  
He was confused. He looked around the area. "Lady Frost… please! WHAT AM I??!"  
  
She laughed louder, and suddenly Vincent was hit to the ground by nothing. What hit him, he didn't know. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Lady- "  
  
*"I'm sick of this puppet."*  
  
Golem blinked. Puppet?? What in the… … a thought popped into his mind. He WAS indeed a golem… a creature created to do its creator's bidding. He looked onto his hands and tried to remember… remember… …  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
He was just a boy… a young, carefree child that was able to manipulate energy around him to a red firework light. His name: Vincent Rath. A voice… a voice… Emma soon came to him. She was about to be released from the asylum in a number of days. She pulled him towards her brainwashing. *"Vincent… help me… you're the only one that can…"*  
  
He was easily persuaded. He emerged in a room of darkness one day, he just suddenly appeared there. The room of darkness became a room of padded walls. Emma spoke to him, he spoke back. He, somehow, was not afraid. Emma, one day, truly became insane. She grabbed a hold of Vincent, and held him close to her.  
  
She looked at her other ragged doll the psychiatrists gave her, in total she had seven, and soon looked back to the young boy. She held his hands and closed her eyes. An orange light surrounded them. Emma began to speak… holding one hand over Vincent's hands, and the other with a ragged doll. Strangely, the doll disappeared and Vincent grew older. On the back of his neck was engraved the name Golem.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
The pain… the horrible pain. He touched behind his neck. He traced the letters. Golem. He narrowed his eyes. "Am I just a puppet, Lady Frost? A puppet for YOUR plans?"  
  
She growled. *"Do not defy me, Golem. The consequences will be harsh."*  
  
He stomped his foot. "It was YOU who did not want me! My failures infuriated you! Defy? It's your own fault I'm defying you!"  
  
She smiled. *"Vincent Rath… do you even know where you are, and what you are, and what you are doing or going? I can kill you now if I chose, but you are a dear friend to me. I want you to help me again, and I will help you even more to succeed."*  
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground. Friend… Rogue. Rogue was his friend. What was Emma? His friend too? His enemy? His creator? What? He looked at her. "I stay with my friends here. Leave me alone, Emma."  
  
She blinked. He called her by her real name… not Lady Frost. What was happening to her servant? She scoffed. *"Peon… you'll see… one day…"* Her voice vanished. She didn't kill him. Was she his friend after all?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok! I'm going to get on with the Emma VS the Seven Mutants VERY VERY VERY soon!!!! I swear! ^_^ I was just having fun getting into the characters and explaining them and their relationships in more detail to you. Any Questions? Comments? Croutons? REEEEEEVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWW!  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: SUPPRESS THE DARKNESS 


	24. Suppress the Darkness

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE! Happy birthday to meeee! ^_^ Thanks for all you people who wished me a happy b-day! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, here's da chapter! Enjooooy!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine… but I have a loverly birthday cake here. *licks lips*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suppress the Darkness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UGH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE???!!"  
  
Rogue was storming from place to place like a chicken with its head cut off. Quickly, Remy grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rogue! Calm down! I bet Vince is fine. Don' worry!"  
  
She growled. "Something can happen to him… I know it. It just-"  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Chere, you're concerned about a grown man here. I know he ain't de sharpest tool in de shed… but he's strong. He can take care o' himself."  
  
Rogue sighed. "I guess you're right." She looked aside from the man holding her and at… Vincent! Remy looked back and smiled. "Hey, you made Mama Rogue worried sick, mon ami."  
  
Rogue grumbled and elbowed the Cajun. She walked to Vincent. "Where were you?"  
  
The grown man scratched his head. "Walking… trying to think."  
  
Trying to think. What a change. Vincent was truly thinking for himself. Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Emma… where is she?"  
  
"Gone. She was around a while ago."  
  
Remy tightened his fists. "A while ago?? What'd she do?" He now understood why Rogue was so worried. Emma was planning on Vincent to be alone again to talk to him… to attack. Vincent sighed. "Nothing really."  
  
When they got back home, Kitty was glad to see Vincent. He was fine… he was still quiet. Remy lied on the couch and Rogue leaned against the arm of it. She closed her eyes and sighed. Remy moved over. "Wan' t' lay down?"  
  
She grunted. "Yeah right. You sit, I lay."  
  
He laughed "Fair enough." He sat and she lied down; her head on his lap. Remy smiled and played with her hair. She growled. "Don't screw it up, alright?"  
  
He smiled. "We should start lookin' for Emma tomorrow."  
  
She closed her eyes. "That's fine… but I know you just want it tomorrow because you don't want to make-up everything you missed, you slacker."  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "I don' see YOU doin' your homework either."  
  
Rogue laughed a little and looked to see Vincent standing on the hall. She sat up. "You know, you can come in, Vince."  
  
The large man smiled. "I don't know. I like watching you two."  
  
Rogue and Remy jumped and moved away from one another… they both blushed. Vincent laughed. He walked towards Rogue. "Thanks for worrying about me."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah… I guess I feel closer to you now that I know somewhat about your memories."  
  
"I know you want to know who I am… I'm a puppet. I'm Emma's tool for achievement…" He touched the back of his neck again and looked at the ceiling. "Sometimes, I think God is laughing at me… you know?"  
  
This was a different side of Vincent that both Remy and Rogue never truly seen. Rogue stood up. "Vincent…"  
  
He sighed heavily and looked back at Rogue and Remy. "Emma isn't the only one hurting. It's me… it's you… it's both of you."  
  
Remy smiled. "Dat's why we should stick toget'er, non?"  
  
Vincent smiled back. "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It became late in the evening. Remy stood alone, the air of the fall began to brush against his face. He closed his eyes and began to think. Chances were Bella Donna was going to find them again, and try to capture him. He'd have to face her again… probably ruin everything he would possibly have with Rogue. He had to admit it. Rogue'd never go want something more. Never.  
  
"Remy, we gotta quit meeting like this."  
  
He looked over. Rogue. He sighed. "An' you t'ought I was followin' YOU?"  
  
She sighed. "Oh, shut-up."  
  
He looked at her. She looked at him… "What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
He smiled. "Nah, but your mascara is runnin'… … you were cryin'?"  
  
She growled and looked away. "No."  
  
Remy moved closer and puts his arms around her. "Chere, why were you cryin'?"  
  
He made her face look towards him and he wiped away the smearing mascara. She looked at the ground. "It's really none of your business."  
  
"I understand… …I know y' said y' don' wan' me t' get hurt… but I don' care."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her neck. She became as still as a statue. "Remy, don't do this."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I won' do not'ing if you don' want."  
  
Who was she kidding? She wanted it… damn him. Why did he have to be so perfect? He smiled. "Now… why were you cryin'… or is it still none of my business?"  
  
She sighed. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Heh. Chere, you should know dat not'ing will make me leave you alone."  
  
She folded her arms. "Ok, ok… whatever. You want to know? Fine. It's just… well… its Vincent."  
  
He blinked. "Meaning?"  
  
"Nothing… I don't feel like saying."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Rogue…"  
  
She looked away. "Just don't tell anyone, ok? Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
She looked at him. "I swear to God, if you ever tell ANYONE I'll-"  
  
"Don' you trust me, Chere? I promise."  
  
She sighed. "Ok. I was just thinking how it would be just living your life the way Vincent did. I thought MY life sucked… but… Jesus."  
  
Remy smirked. "Are you really concerned about someone else?"  
  
She growled. "C'mon! No one's that cruel… not even me."  
  
Remy nudged Rogue and stood up. "G'night. See y' tomorrow." God. Why did she say all that to him? He certainly had a way of getting things out of her. Jerk. Jackass. She murmured to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning. Betsy waited at the X-Jet. She tapped her foot. "I swear… am I the only one that's serious about this?" She sighed. "I'll give 'em one more hour."  
  
Bishop finished packing his things and looked at a picture of his sister he had in his wallet. He shook his head and took the picture out. He wanted so badly to rip it in half… but he was going to save her somehow. He knew that Shard wasn't as moronic as she was acting at the moment. It was Trevor. He had changed her… and chances were that she was in great danger every second.  
  
Morph quickly got ready and waited with Betsy. Rogue was on the phone. "Uh… HOW did you get this number?" Pietro scratched his head. Rogue sighed. "Never mind that. We're leaving soon. Come on and meet up with us soon, ok? We're gonna get Emma."  
  
Pietro sighed. "Yeah, sure. How long will we be gone?"  
  
"Probably a couple of weeks."  
  
He smirked. "Great. See you and the others soon."  
  
Rogue hung up the phone and looked back at Remy. She smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
He smiled back. "Sure am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro leaned back on the seat in the jet. He looked at Betsy. "So… where are we going in the first place?"  
  
Betsy sighed. "We're going to be looking for possible clues of where Emma can be. The first clue was pinpointed in Paris, France."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left their bags in the hotel. Betsy was going to stay with the jet and wait to pick everyone up. Bishop stretched his arms and looked out the window. "Where to first?"  
  
Morph smirked. "I know where I'M going. Meet y'all later." He left. Vincent looked at the younger companions. "I'll got to the north part."  
  
Bishop smiled. "South here."  
  
Pietro shrugged. "I could take on all the directions, but I guess I'll take East."  
  
Remy cracked his knuckles. "I take de West." He looked at Rogue. "Where are YOU gonna go, Chere?"  
  
Dammit. She really wished Betsy would've stayed to go with HER… but… great. Looked like she was stuck with Remy again. It's not that it was a bad thing… it was just… they were in the most romantic place in the world, and after what happened the night before? The times before then? … but once she thought about it… Remy wasn't going to get all romantic on her, was he?  
  
She sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with you, Gambit. Let's get going."  
  
  
  
The two walked, avoiding each other's glances. Remy looked back. Rogue growled. "What is it?"  
  
"Ready t' run?" He looked back at her. She nodded. The two began running as fast as they could. Rogue looked at the Cajun. "What exactly are we running from?"  
  
"Saw de Chronomancer Group. Looks like dey're still trying to get us."  
  
He grabbed her hand and turned to a nearby alley. Rogue had her back against the stone wall, and Remy moved over and shielded her without thinking. Rogue blushed; the smell of his cologne invaded her senses. He moved his head next to hers, his lips brushing against her ear. "I want you t' run over t' de fire escape." His voice was soft, gentle… but full of caution. "You wait atop de buildin', I'll work from down here."  
  
He backed away, but Rogue stood still against the wall. Remy narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Get movin', Chere!" He drew out several cards. She snapped out of it and she ran across the alley, soon climbing the fire escape. Several members of Chronomancer, including Shard appeared. Remy threw some cards at them pivoted and ran towards them, taking out his metal pole weapon. He twirled it, hitting three men of the group.  
  
Shard smirked and shot at Remy with her power ball. He fell to the ground, but got back up, tripping a few people. He ran closer to Shard. She shot at him again, but he dodged and his her in the stomach with the pole. He turned and hit the men beside her. Shard's breath was knocked out of her and she fell unconscious. Soon, he had knocked everyone down and he checked on Shard.  
  
He held her head in his hands. Should he take her with him… and have her reunite with Bishop? … If Bishop heard he knocked his sister out and did nothing about it, Remy would be in trouble with him. He sighed deeply and picked Shard up in his arms. He began walking, but soon he fell to the ground from a laser shot to the back. "REMY!" Rogue yelled. She looked over to see Chronomancer. He was at full health, and held a laser gun. Quickly, Rogue jumped down from the building and kicked Chronomancer at the side of the head. Luckily, she regained her balance before she could get badly injured. He stepped back and held onto his new wound.  
  
Rogue leaned next to Remy. "Gambit! Gambit are you alright?"  
  
Remy laughed a little. "Take Shard… dis bastard ain't gonna get dat cheap shot in an' not expect not'ing from me." He stood up and handed Shard to her. She nodded with a smile. Remy took off his black trench coat revealing his black tank top and a scar on his left shoulder. Chronomancer folded his arms. "Well, I'm surprised you are still able to stand up."  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes. "You wan' one o' de seven mutants? Jus' wait… you're gonna get a piece o' one!" He reached in his pockets… damn! No more cards! What the hell did he use his new deck for??? He must've used it all up practicing in the danger room.  
  
Chronomancer rose an eyebrow. "Aw. Is Emma's little messenger having problems?"  
  
Remy glared at Trevor. He smirked and began running towards the man who had shot him. Remy quickly turned and hit a window nearby. He grabbed a piece of glass and powered it, soon throwing it to Trevor. Trevor quickly put his hand in the direction the glass was to land, and the charged piece of glass stood its place. It fell to the ground. "Now, now. That can poke my eye out."  
  
Remy smirked. "I guess dat was de intention, mon ami."  
  
Rogue looked back. Dammit. Remy all of a sudden felt like he had to be a hero, huh? She clicked on the com-link Hank created. "Bishop, Vince, Morph, Pietro. Get over here if you can… that goes double for Bishop." She spoke. She sighed… looking from Shard to Remy. There was no doubt what she was going to do! She ran as fast as possible to Remy's side. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Chere… don do dis. Get Shard and-"  
  
"Gambit, I'm not gonna let you play hero again! WE are partners, got that?"  
  
He smiled. Partners.  
  
Chronomancer laughed. "If we're all done here, I'd like to take both of you out of your misery." He raced towards them, about to hit Rogue over the head with the handle of the gun. However, this left Remy an open spot and he punched Trevor dead on the stomach. Remy smirked. "Jus' like Shard. Always leave an empty spot dere."  
  
Trevor flipped back and shot at them. From that range, it was impossible to dodge. Remy held Rogue in his arms and he turned his back-- the laser hitting him again. Rogue growled. "What did I tell you about playing hero??"  
  
He smiled. "Chere, I'm tellin' ya… I know what t' do. Jus' get Shard an' y'self outta here." He turned around but… Chronomancer was gone. Remy blinked. "Where is he?"  
  
Rogue looked to see where she left Shard. Bishop stood there with his sister in his arms. He looked down the left side of him. There was another fight going on. Vincent was fighting Chronomancer. Rogue smiled. "I thought it wasn't his battle."  
  
Bishop sighed. "Golem said that it was now… since Chronomancer was attacking you."  
  
Rogue stood up and looked down at Remy. She helped him up. He smiled at her. "Don' worry, Chere. I'm fine."  
  
She glared at him. "You better be, you idiot. You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I know, I know… but I couldn't resist."  
  
Pietro folded his arms. "If we're done here… I think we should help Golem." They all went back to the main street. Vincent stood alone. He sighed. "He fled."  
  
Bishop growled. "What an ass hole. If he loved my sister so much, why did he leave her?"  
  
Morph sighed. "Obviously he doesn't really care. Say, lets get some grub."  
  
Vincent nodded with a child-like smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shard? Shard… wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes. Bishop. She jumped back. "Bro?? What…" She looked around. She sighed. "Where's Trev?"  
  
"He left you behind."  
  
She looked at her hands. "Figures." She sighed. "It was too good to be true." She looked back at her brother. "Sorry that I made you upset."  
  
He folded his arms. "Don't expect me to forgive so easily." He grabbed a plate. "Here, we got you lunch." She took it and began eating. Vincent walked into the door. "I found the clue." He announced and sat on the bed. Rogue and the others crowded around the man. "How'd you find it?"  
  
"It was glowing in an altar, like Emma wanted me to find it." He traced the words on the plaque he found. Pietro blinked. "What does it say?"  
  
"Suppress the Darkness."  
  
Remy growled. "What does DAT have to do wit anyt'ing?"  
  
Vincent smiled. "It's a poem. It goes: 'Supress the Darkness. Oh Lord beholds. A land far away, where the dandelions grow. A hill to the east, a cave far west, and there you will find the White Bird's nest'."  
  
Pietro chuckled. "I heard a lot of crappy poems in my day, but what the hell does THAT mean?"  
  
Morph smiled. "Directions." He looked at Rogue. "We should leave soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duh duuuuuh! ^_^ I hope this makes up for the lost day. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I forgot the disk at my locker (d'oh!) ANYWAY… You know what to doooooo! Next chapter…  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: JEWEL 


	25. Jewel

TWENTY-FOUR! Late late late late late!!! Sorry people! I got cool crap for my b-day and I have been putting all my time to that! ^_^;;; Well, anyway… it's finally here. For you long time reviewers… if you can't think of anything to say just say "Cactus" meaning good or "Psychotic Chicken" meaning it sucks and you have a tack up your ass. =P  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo not mine…and right now I need to bite something chewy, so I'm not even going to say what I have right now because… well… I want to bite something! *looks at arm* That'll do nicely. *chews on arm*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jewel (Not actual title  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy stared at the ceiling. What the hell…? Why would Emma WANT them to find the clue? Something was terribly fishy… they were heading for a trap, weren't they? But what choice did they have? If Emma was where the poem directed them to go… it may be a trap, but at least they found her. Remy smirked. No problem. Whatever will happen, they could handle it. The group of people was strong.  
  
He stood up… noticing that he had been in the same room practically the whole night. He was talking to Rogue in her room with the other girls and the other mutants, except Pietro wanted to sleep early. The other men already went to their room, and Remy was sitting in the corner chair. Rogue had just slept.  
  
He sighed and looked out the window. "I guess…" He closed his eyes. "I guess de only way t' find out before any o' you get hurt is t' go on m' own." He opened his eyes. He moved closer to the side of her bed and held her gloved hand. He kissed her wrist and stood up. He slowly paced himself to the door. He looked back at her. He didn't think it'd be so hard to leave…but…  
  
Rogue turned on her bed. "Please… don't…"  
  
He groaned. She said please… just like when she was hurt… and she told him not to leave. "Way t' make de leave easier, Chere." He whispered. He put his hands in his pockets and felt a card. He took it out to see an Ace… he placed the card on the counter next to a mirror. "Last one… need t' get a new deck."  
  
Morning. The sun shone on Rogue's closed eyes. She groaned and turned over. Damn the sun. Stupid sun. Just five more minutes. Soon, her covers were pulled away from her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Betsy? What's the big idea?"  
  
Betsy folded her arms. "Something's happened."  
  
Rogue looked over at the third bed. Shard was there… so what could it be? Rogue growled. "Can't it wait five more minutes?"  
  
"Remy's gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all loaded in the X-Jet, Bishop carrying Shard… who was to soon wake up. Rogue was quiet and sat alone in the corner of the jet. She closed her eyes and tried to think. How could he just leave them like that…? How could he leave HER like that…? Rogue growled. It was probably for the best… for whatever reason. That big jerk. To think she was actually falling for the guy. Vincent looked at her.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
She looked over at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Vincent sighed. "You miss him?"  
  
Rogue ignored the question. "Why the hell did he leave? Damn him. I trusted him, and he just abandoned us. Some team."  
  
Vincent scratched his head. "Rogue, do you think he did this to hurt you?"  
  
She stood up. "Well duh! I mean… what other reason is there? Who was I kidding? Every man I get close to leaves me hurting. Big jerk. I knew I should've stayed hating him."  
  
Shard opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She looked at her brother. "Oh… right." Bishop grunted. "Don't try anything, little sister… or I'll push you out of the jet."  
  
She sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Bishop. I'll never let something like that come between us again."  
  
He folded his arms. "Promise?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Good… maybe now you'll act like yourself again?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trevor blinked. "I don't understand… why is one of the seven mutants separating?"  
  
Bantam tilted his head. "Someone is following him, Chronomancer…"  
  
The leader closed his eyes. "Leave the hated one alone. Either Emma will take care of him herself, or the Assassin's Guild will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy surprisingly got far. He had been jumping from plane to plane… it was sometimes handy being a thief like he was. He had gone all the way to Russia. He wiped the seat from his brow. He had to find where to go next. Was that strange poem directions to where Emma was, or to another clue? Nevertheless, he intended to find it. He stopped walking… something was following him. He could hear it.  
  
He quickly turned around and took out his metal bow, soon the follower being revealed. Remy grunted. "Creed. Lemme guess. De Assassins Guild hired you?"  
  
Sabretooth smirked. "You're not as dumb as you look, kid."  
  
Remy brushed his hair back. "How'd y' find me?"  
  
"C'mon… you're talking to the best damn bounty hunter there is."  
  
Remy shook his head. This was pathetic. Bella Donna, an assassin, hired a bounty hunter to do her dirty work? This was an all time low for her. Remy started. He ran towards Creed, jumped, and was ready to kick him. But, Creed had seen this coming and grabbed Remy's foot as he was in the air. Creed quickly hit Remy against the ground and slashed at him. Luckily, the older man grasped onto his trench coat and not him.  
  
Remy reached into his pocket where a new group of cards were. He charged them and threw them at his enemy. Several hit him, but Creed remained attacking as if they were nothing. He ran Remy to the ground and held onto his neck. What was the matter with him? Remy growled. He never was so off in his attacks before. What has… happening to him? Quickly, someone lunged at Creed and Remy was free from his grasp.  
  
He looked over to see Wolverine… Logan fighting. Remy looked away. Dammit. He was saved. Now he owes him. Remy stood up and watched at Logan easily brought Creed down. Soon, Victor Creed fled, and Logan looked at Remy. Remy narrowed his eyes. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
Logan folded his arms. "Was going to visit a friend, but ran into you and Creed. What the hell is going on, Rookie?"  
  
Remy sighed. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"I mean… where are the others? Does Rogue ring a bell?"  
  
He grabbed his trench coat. "Yeah… well… I decided t' branch off. I had t' do somet'ing before everyone else gets in trouble."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Kid, you have lots to learn."  
  
"I could've taken Creed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah… but from the looks of it, you were distracted. I won't ask what it was that was irritating you. For now, let's leave."  
  
"Let's?"  
  
Logan scoffed. "What? You think I'm going to leave you here all by yourself? You couldn't even beat Creed. Until you get your act together, I'm going to be HAVING to go with you, got that?"  
  
Remy smirked. What the hell did he have to lose? "Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not very long, but it's up!!! Be thankful! heehee. Next chapter….  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: SURREAL 


	26. Surreal

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE! Here we go! No real intro here! ^_^;;; but… yeah! Just read!!! =P  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… but I own exactly sixteen monkeys!!!! ^_^  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surreal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Remy…You jerk. I hate you. How could you just leave like this? How? Why? What are you trying to prove? I swear to god, I'm going to kill you! I will! And I will make sure that you'll never see the light again! Augh!!! Somehow I don't feel as safe as when you were around. Maybe this is exactly what Emma wants, Remy… Maybe she wants to separate all of us… maybe… Why the hell did you have to leave? You could've at least said why, or where you were going…*  
  
Betsy cursed aloud. "Dammit! The fuel's low. Someone cut the fuel tanks!" She scanned the room. Pietro scoffed. "Don't look at me." Morph sighed. "This is just great! Looks like we need to land and get more fuel, right?" Betsy nodded. "I guess we needed a pit stop anyhow." She landed the jet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two sat down and began to eat. Remy grunted. "Do you have t' come wit me?" Logan grunted. "As much as I'd want you to do this alone, I guess I have to because… hell, I'm an X-Men. Besides, the Prof. would've asked me to anyway."  
  
The waitress came with their drinks. "Here you go gentlemen." Remy smirked. "T'anks, Chere. Its an honor t' have our food and drinks t' be served by such a beautiful woman." The girl blushed. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don' 'sir' me. De name's Remy."  
  
"Alright then, Remy." She giggled walked away. Logan rose an eyebrow. "What was that about?"  
  
Remy gulped from his drink. "You say I have lots t' learn? Jus' watch. By de end o' lunch, dis meal will be free."  
  
Logan paid no attention and continued eating.  
  
Remy looked at the waitress and winked at her. He turned back at Logan. "If my timin' is right… dat girl is gonna come right to me an' ask me if I'm available soon." Logan scoffed. "Spare me."  
  
And just when lunch was over, it was indeed free. Remy smugly left, Logan leading the way out. Remy laughed. "Now DAT is what I call a free meal, right mon ami?"  
  
Logan couldn't help but laugh a little. "I can't believe it actually worked. Guess you have potential after all."  
  
Remy sighed and tried to remember the poem… Suppress the Darkness. Oh Lord beholds. A land far away, where the dandelions grow. A hill to the east, a cave far west, and there you will find the White Bird's nest… those were directions… but pretty damn vague ones. But… damn… he was finding himself really missing Rogue. What was the matter with him? Logan looked over. "Hey… you going to stand there or are you going to come?" Remy snapped out of it. "Sorry… You want to know where to head to?"  
  
Logan jeered. "That'd help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue just lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Bishop rose an eyebrow. "You've been lying there for two hours now… aren't you going to help us fix up the jet?"  
  
She sighed. "Excuuuuse me if I'm tired."  
  
Bishop smiled. "Then just sleep. I'll wake you when we're ready to go."  
  
She groaned. "No… that's ok." Vincent walked in the room. Bishop walked towards him. "Don't even bother talking to her. She's unreachable."  
  
Vincent smiled. "It's ok. You can go help. I'll stay with her." Bishop shrugged. "Alright."  
  
He left, and Vincent jumped on the bed, sending Rogue to bounce. She laughed a little and looked over at Vincent. She looked at the back of his neck. "That looked like it hurt. It sure as heck isn't a tattoo… it's a scar isn't it?"  
  
Vincent touched the word "Golem" on his neck. He smiled. "It doesn't hurt like it used to."  
  
"Is Emma your friend?"  
  
"Friend… Emma… … I guess she's my mother-master-creator-friend."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Where do you think Remy is now?"  
  
Vincent shrugged. "Probably ahead of us."  
  
Rogue looked over. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"He told me he was going to go find Emma first incase we're heading for a trap this morning."  
  
Rogue jumped up. "WHAT??? AND YOU KEPT THIS FROM ALL OF US???!"  
  
Vincent slowly walked away, seeing the fire of anger in Rogue's eyes. He nervously smiled. "Yeah… and… well… he also said he was going to cut our fuel tanks just incase."  
  
Rogue growled. "YOU…!!!!!!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Vincent. He ran for cover, grabbed it, and threw it back. It hit her, she threw it to the ground, and punched the wall. "Dammit, Vince! Why didn't you say anything?!"  
  
Vincent scratched his head. "I thought you all knew."  
  
Rogue groaned. "Man, now I feel bad about what I was saying and thinking earlier…" She thought about it. "Nah! No way! I mean… the stupid guy is off playing hero again! I'll show him! HA! And he said it wasn't his style! Bull shit!" Vincent slowly backed away… her fury began to scare him… Rogue stopped. She was still herself… still Rogue… but she never reacted that way physically before for someone else to witness. She looked at Vincent. "Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, bub… we're here."  
  
Remy opened his eyes. He looked over. "Alright… dis is de cave far west… I hope." He walked around… "Now… where's de white bird's nest?" Logan sniffed the air.  
  
"Kid! Watch out!"  
  
A large blue beam of light shot at him, but Remy had dodged on time. He turned to see a woman… in a black cloak. Emma…? Was it truly her? The one that had been haunting his mind and minds of others? He narrowed his eyes and took out his metal bow. "Emma…" He whispered. The woman landed from the top of the cave to the floor. She looked at the Cajun. *"Well, well… how convenient this is. Remy… I wanted to kill you… now is my chance."*  
  
Remy growled. "Come an' try it!"  
  
From under the cloak, a hand was revealed holding onto a doll. She smiled. Remy blinked. "A little old to be playin' wit dose?"  
  
She smiled. *"Not unless you play with me LeBeau."*  
  
Logan growled. "Alright, this is creeping me out… Rookie, I'm gonna save you a great deal of time." He extended his claws and ran towards Emma. Remy jumped. "No! Logan! Don't-"  
  
She looked at him and soon he began floating into the air. A flick of a wrist sent him flying. She looked back at the Cajun. *"Aren't you going to attack?"*  
  
Remy sneered and ran towards her. He drew out several cards, charged them, and threw them at her. She laughed. When her hand moved up, so did the cards, and they completely missed her. Remy took off his trench coat. "So it's gonna be dat way, eh? Let's jus' see!" He threw attacks at her with his metal staff. She nimbly dodged and soon grabbed his hands. They were so cold… an icy cold. Remy could soon feel his hands go numb.  
  
"I'm not going to give up! No matter how much you decide to do! I won't roll over an' let you-"  
  
Emma smiled from underneath her cloak and laughed. *"Oh, but you will."* She held onto both Remy and the doll in her hands. Suddenly, her cloak was gone. Logan had run over and grabbed it. She fell back and screamed, holding onto her face. Remy paused and looked at her. Short blond hair… …she… she was much younger than he thought… or at least she looked quite young. Logan looked at her. "Are girls supposed to scream like that when they see the sun?"  
  
Remy knew Emma was his enemy… but… dammit. She was human. He had to help her. He kneeled over and removed her hands from her face. Light, crystal blue eyes. Tears were on her face… he sighed. "Does it hurt you?"  
  
She squirmed and pushed him away. "The earth… air… sun! What… happiness have they ever brought to… me? Every breath… I take, I… … am dying, you loathsome bastards!" Remy felt like there was nothing but her. The whole area seemed to turn white. But once he thought about it… it was truly the first time he had heard Emma without her in his mind. She was speaking. She held onto her head. "No! NO! I won't let this be it!" She threw herself on Remy and hit him across the face. She powered up light beams and began to shoot him. Logan quickly grabbed from behind her, but soon she was shooting at him. Remy lied on the ground.  
  
*Emma… you tortured soul… what you're doing is wrong.* He forced himself to stand up. Logan was on the ground and she was beginning to approach the Cajun. Remy had became worn out… he was exhausted. Emma ran to him and grabbed his neck and the doll. *"Once I combine both you and the messenger… you will do as I say, and you will take your own life."*  
  
He felt his whole body vaporize. He was dying…? No… he… couldn't… … but… he was… this was it…  
  
Emma stopped as a light beam had hit her hand. She looked to see… Golem. Emma's eyes grew wide and she stepped away from the Cajun, dropping the doll. Vincent walked closer. Quickly, Rogue ran to Remy's side. She looked at Betsy, Morph and the others. "Check on Logan!" She moved her attention back to Remy and held him in her arms. "Are you ok?"  
  
He looked at her. "Chere… … how did you catch up t'-"  
  
"Vincent. He has a thing for knowing where people are…" She wanted to punch him so badly… but this obviously wasn't the time… "When you get better, remind me to kill you."  
  
He chuckled. "Why?"  
  
"You scared the living shit out of me, you insensitive little jackass."  
  
  
  
*"Vincent… you've come back to me…"* Emma smiled.  
  
The muscular man sighed. "Please don't hurt my friends, Emma."  
  
She folded her arms. *"As long as they don't hurt me… oh, that's right. Too late."* She looked at Rogue. She blinked. "She… she's…here." She pulled out another doll… Vincent growled. "NO! You will NOT have her suffer as I have! LET HER BE!"  
  
Emma sighed. *"It's out of your hands."* She disappeared and reached Rogue, holding to the doll. Vincent yelped. "EMMA NO!"  
  
Rogue began to scream. The pain…the coldness… the numbness… NO! NO! NO! Remy growled. He was too weak to do anything… but he did the only thing that he knew that would probably help Rogue. He took every inch of his body to hold her in his arms… trying to protect her. Emma smiled. *"Yes, Rogue! You are my true messenger! The only one that truly knows my pain! THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL GIVE ME VICTORY! CARRY THIS OUT, MY MESSENGER!"*  
  
"EMMA! STOP!" Vincent ran to the shorthaired blond and grabbed her. He held tight. Emma yelled. *"GET OFF ME YOU FOOL!"*  
  
Vincent clenched his teeth. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
Emma let go of Rogue and the doll, and grabbed Vincent. *"You will listen to ME, PUPPET!"*  
  
Pain surged through his body. Vincent yelled in the pain… the fire that burned inside him became uncontrollable… He narrowed his eyes and held tighter… Emma felt his grip as if he was to crush her bones. She struggled and soon got free. She disappeared along with the dolls. Vincent fell to the ground.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue in his arms. He touched her cheek. "Chere…?" Her eyes were closed. "Rogue… say somet'ing. Don' do dis t' me." He moved closer and put his ear against her lips. She was slowly breathing.  
  
"R-Remy…?" she spoke weakly.  
  
He nodded, showing her that he was listening.  
  
"You are… … SUCH… a jackass…"  
  
Remy laughed. "Well… at least you're alright."  
  
Rogue half-opened her eyes. "Is Vince ok?"  
  
He looked at where Golem lied. "I think so…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ So, what'cha think? Next chapter will be a doozy! It's called:  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: ANGUISH 


	27. Anguish

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX------ I had to get this in for those who had the last day of spring break today! ~_^ Many of you may hate OR love me after this… I, myself, have mixed feelings. ^_^;;; well, I'm not gonna spoil this for you… just read on!!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… I found this really cool silver griffin in the street… how many days of good luck would that be? Hmm?  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anguish  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is he?" Kitty walked in. Hank sighed. "I'm afraid there is no progress."  
  
She looked on the older man's face and at the patient that lied on the bed. Vincent… what was happening to him? Ever since the short battle against Emma, Vincent was in horrible shape. Rogue walked in. "Is he alright?"  
  
Kitty frowned. "No…"  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists. "That bitch! How could she?!" Hank walked towards the girls. "I'm sorry. I'll keep on trying with all my ability." Kitty nodded and looked at Rogue. Did SHE look pissed! Kitty put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on… we better let Mr. McCoy work."  
  
Rogue hated to leave… but she agreed. The two left. Bishop waited in the other side of the door. "So…?"  
  
"No good." Rogue answered and folded her arms. She glared at him. "So… any sign of Remy?"  
  
"Nah. You know how he left a few days after the attack... None of us are real sure where he went." Rogue sighed. "We need to chain that boy down." Kitty grumbled. "Yeah. I wish he could've stayed longer… it was nice having him back."  
  
Ororo walked down the hall. She stopped to where the three stood. "Evan and the others are training in the danger room if you want to join."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Thanks, Storm."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Cajun wiped the blood from his mouth. "What de hell is your problem?" He growled low in his throat. Logan narrowed his eyes, putting his fist down. "Kid, you're just going towards a dead end again. We don't want more trouble trying to save your hide."  
  
Remy looked away. "More trouble… heh. Dat's a good one, mon ami… but I don care. You jus' stop interruptin' me. I need t' resolve m' OWN problems while I still can."  
  
Logan just looked at him. "You know, do whatever. I'm not going to play 'guardian' for you anymore. You can go ahead and screw yourself over. But before you go any further, I'm giving you one more chance."  
  
Remy chuckled and looked back at the wild man. "Yeah? Well, let's go ahead an' call me screwed. When it all comes down to it, we all are."  
  
It was strange. Remy seemed to be holding back so much… and just recently, he had begun to be aware of different kinds of things. Logan nodded. "Fine. Then I'll see you later." He turned around and began walking. Remy watched. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Better get dis over wit…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue stared at the ceiling. Kurt walked in to her room and sat down. "Vat's up?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Nothing… … just wondering." She looked at the elf. "Anything I missed when I was gone?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Nothing really… a bunch of homework and maybe a bunch of training. Vat exactly happened out there?"  
  
Rogue sat up. "We were tracking down Emma… Remy left on his own later. We caught up with him and well… Emma was fighting him. He wasn't fairing off well, I got attacked and Vincent tried to save me. And… well, the rest you can see."  
  
Kurt blinked. "Vere did Remy go?"  
  
Rogue scoffed. "Who cares?" She had to confess… she wondered if he was all right…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy walked alone through the town, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. It was getting cold… winter was coming in fast. He stopped on a clear street and looked back. Bella Donna? He turned around. "Come t' get me, Chere?"  
  
She folded her arms. "I guess you can say so."  
  
He laughed. "At least you didn't send Creed for me. So, here to talk or just attempt t' kick my ass?"  
  
She grunted. "Believe it or not… none of those. I came t' find Chronomancer. Even dough I do have an interest in kicking your ass."  
  
Remy sighed. "I don' have time for dis. You wan' Chronomancer…" He looked behind himself. "Well, ain't DIS handy?" Bella Donna looked behind the man she was talking. Trevor Fitzroy was there.  
  
Trevor smiled. "Ah, well… Emma's Messenger and the Assassin Shrew. What are the odds?"  
  
Remy shook his head. "You can fight all you like, but you know… you both caught me in a bad mood."  
  
Trevor tilted his head. "Sure, sure. That won't be a problem for me."  
  
Remy looked over at Bella Donna. "You can take me AFTER I take care of Chronomancer, got dat? You can go finish him off if you want, but for now he's mine."  
  
She leaned against the wall. "Fine wit me."  
  
Trevor cracked his knuckles. "Now that's settled, you're coming with me."  
  
Remy smirked. "Don' you listen? I'm going t' mop de floor wit ya."  
  
The two men had a stare down. Remy held onto the cards in his pocket with one hand, and his metal weapon with the other. Suddenly, everything became slow in his vision. He saw Trevor reach inside his jacket and pull out a gun. He saw Trevor pull the trigger… and quickly, Remy reacted and hit the laser from the gun away with his metal bow.  
  
Bella Donna gasped. She had never seen him do something like that before. Trevor was impressed, but he was confident in his skills. Trevor began running. Remy jumped high above him and hit him on the back of his head. As the Cajun landed, he threw his cards beneath Chronomancer's feet and they exploded. Trevor fell to the ground, but got back up. Remy sighed and dropped all his weapons. Bella Donna growled. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Don' need t' waste dese." He explained and ran towards Trevor. Trevor smiled and put down his gun. "Better make it a fair fight." He said and the two started a hand-to-hand combat. Remy threw the first punch, Trevor blocked and punched the Cajun on the face. Remy stepped back and kicked his opponent on the face turned and punched in his open spot: the stomach.  
  
Trevor stepped back and swiped his foot across the ground. This, made his opponent fall. Remy quickly recovered and rolled away from Trevor's next attack. He stood back up and checked the enemy to the wall. Remy narrowed his eyes. "Now, get off my back. Next time I won't play so nice, mon ami." He let go and walked away. Trevor spotted his gun and grabbed it. Bella Donna growled. "IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT DONE!"  
  
Remy turned around and was shot on the chest. He flew to the ground. Bella Donna looked from the Cajun and to Chronomancer. She stood doing nothing. Remy touched his chest… something metal was there. He took it out… it was the com-link Hank gave him. He blinked. He thought he got rid of it… but apparently, it was turned off.  
  
He sighed. Once again, he escaped death. He stood up and grabbed a card from the ground. "Dat wasn't very nice." He charged it and threw it to Chronomancer, soon walking away from the street. The card exploded, and Bella Donna ran to finish off Chronomancer… but… he was gone. "Dammit! How could he escape me AGAIN?" She looked back. Remy was gone as well.  
  
  
  
Remy sat in the bar and continued fixing the com-link. It wasn't so broken that he couldn't repair it. He finished screwing the metal shell over the circuitry and turned it on. "Remy?"  
  
He blinked. "Uh… how long were you trying t' contact me? Who is dis?"  
  
"Rogue… I've been trying to call you for an hour."  
  
"An hour? Why?"  
  
She paused. "Something… … something really bad happened… I need to ask you to come back."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The pause came again… it was longer.  
  
"Uh… Chere?"  
  
"Vincent… died…"  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood there… just standing… … … why? Why did this have to happen? She slowly sank to the ground… but like always, Remy appeared to comfort her. "Rogue…" He didn't know what to say. He sat down to where she was and put his arms around her. She dug her head into his chest, holding back the so many tears that wanted to come out. Remy sighed, and held her closer.  
  
"Why did this have to happen…?" She spoke softly. Remy looked at the ground. "Chere… Vincent was in pain… I guess now he's finally free."  
  
Rogue couldn't handle this… well… she COULD, but it would make her look heartless, wouldn't it? Vincent was dead. He was dead because of Emma. Emma took him when he was young and healthy and corrupted him. He lived every day with that name, Golem, on his neck, and lived for Emma. All for Emma. He had no true life. All it was… it was all pain. Suffering. Living everyday wishing to kill yourself… wishing to be able to think and to be able to wonder without being scolded for doing so. Vincent was still just a boy… he had just started to live.  
  
Remy said nothing and just held her. Rogue hated herself… Vincent died because he was saving HER from Emma… …  
  
Betsy just stared at the headstone. She wasn't crying either. She wanted to… but she felt that she couldn't. Vincent… she couldn't trust him at first… but he just had a way to make a person smile with his youthful nature. Bishop sighed. "Gonna miss you." He whispered. Morph stood with Logan. "Let's go, kids." Morph said and walked off to the parking lot. Betsy sighed and walked there as well, followed by Bishop.  
  
Kitty sobbed. Poor Vincent… … he was so kind… so friendly… why did he have to die? Logan walked to her. "Hey, half-pint… let's get going, huh?"  
  
She wiped the tears away and walked with him. Remy stood there with Rogue. He sighed deeply. "Ready t' leave, Chere?" he spoke softly. She looked at him. "Yeah… I think so…"  
  
The two stood up. Remy held one of her hands and brushed her bangs away from her face with the other. "I'm not very good wit relieving people from dis kind o' t'ing… but I know dat if somet'ing is hurtin', you should let it out before it hurts even more." She faked a smile. "Thanks a lot… I'll keep that in mind."  
  
He smirked. "Don' t'ink dat I'm dat stupid… I know dis hurts you more dan dat."  
  
She suspired. "Yeah… but what's the use on moping about it?"  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers. "You still wanna kill me?"  
  
"If I tell you, it'll spoil my plans."  
  
He laughed and held her around the waist. "So… you t'ink we're finally…" he trailed off. She grunted. "Finally what?"  
  
"Never mind, it's stupid."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Finally… er… well… toget'er?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "If you want to be knocked out for one more week." She muttered. He heard and smiled. "Wan' t' seal dat wit' a kiss?" She quickly opened her eyes. "No…"  
  
He laughed a little. "You sure?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Hey! Come on! We're waiting for you!" Betsy yelled to them. Remy took a deep breath, and loosened his grasp on Rogue. He put one of his hands in his pocket. "Let's go." The two began walking… and soon Rogue's hand met with his. He looked at her. She was smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*fetal position* DON'T HURT MEEEE!!! ;_; *sniff* I'm going to miss Vincent!!!!! Things die and things start, so get ready for  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: TRUE LAMENT 


	28. True Lament

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN------- Twist and turns! Twist and turns! I'm glad you people reacted the way you did! ^_^ Read on and see what I'm talkin' about!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… get over it. =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True Lament  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remy threw the cards one by one, hitting each droid in the danger room. He took out his metal bow from behind himself and continued attacking. He suddenly stopped, Bishop rose an eyebrow. "Gambit, there are still some droids left."  
  
Remy looked to the side. "Rogue." He dropped everything and ran to the other side of the danger room. Bishop shrugged and followed. The Cajun kept on running until he spotted Rogue on the ground, her eyes closed shut. Remy quickly shot his eyes back at Bishop. "Turn off the program. Somet'ing's wrong."  
  
Remy kneeled down. "Chere? You alright?" He held her up; she seemed to have passed out. He narrowed his eyes and picked her up. The danger room closed, and Bishop came back running. "What happened, LeBeau?"  
  
"Couldn't tell ya… looks like de Doc has anot'er patient."  
  
They finally reached Mr. McCoy's office, but Rogue finally reacted. She held tight onto Remy's jacket. "Stop… stop it!"  
  
He growled. "Stop WHAT?"  
  
Her eyes flashed opened… they turned brown. Light surrounded her as she levitated to the air. She yelled in pain as light shot out and re-entered her body. She fell, but quickly, Remy caught her. He looked at her… … something about what happened… it reminded him of Vincent… yes… his brown eyes. Remy's eyes widened. "Does dis mean…"  
  
Hank walked out. "What is all the yelling about?"  
  
Remy handed McCoy the girl in his arms. "Take care o' her. I need t' talk to de Professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-Where am I..?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked to the ground where a ripped doll lied. He brushed back his bangs and looked around. He was alone? But just a few moments ago a girl was in front of him… he was stopping her from causing pain to his new friend… He held onto his head. "Where am I?"  
  
A light moved in the shape of a door. He stood up. Emma stood. *"Golem… are you alright?"*  
  
He blinked. Who was this woman? He stepped back as he slowly began to remember. Rogue… Remy… Bishop… Chronomancer… the others… puppet. He was nothing but a puppet…He tightened his fists and ran towards the woman in front of him. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and was surrounded by a blue bubble. Emma sighed. *"I hope you understand I didn't do this to hurt you… I was saving you."*  
  
He relaxed his fists and glared at her. "You have NO idea. You set me free NOW."  
  
*"I'm sorry. I can't let you leave again. The other messengers have corrupted you. Letting you go would be a mistake."*  
  
He narrowed his eyes and hit the bubble with all his power. He hit punch after punch in anger and pain. Emma looked at the doll on the ground. Vincent had separated from the doll…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vincent's alive? But… how can dis be?"  
  
Xavier sighed deeply. "Emma had given us an allusion… I can't believe I didn't see this trick of hers."  
  
Remy growled and wanted to hit something so badly. What kind of freak would fake someone's death like that…? Especially the one of an innocent friend. Rogue was feeling bad for something that wasn't her fault whether Vincent was really dead or not! He hit is fists together. "Dat bitch!"  
  
Xavier frowned. "I don't want you to try anything hasty."  
  
Remy turned his back. "Hasty my ass! Listen, our friend can be in danger. He can fall into de hands o' Emma again… probably die for real Vincent has too much ahead o' himself t' see everyt'ing go away before his eyes. If dere is a chance to save him, I'll do what is takes." He looked away. "An' Rogue somehow suffers along wit him."  
  
"It's because of a chain reaction. When Emma went to attack Rogue, Vincent tried to stop Emma…"  
  
"What are you sayin'?"  
  
"I suppose that whatever Emma tried to accomplish with Rogue was affected in Vincent and vice versa."  
  
"I guess dat'll come handy. Professor, I'm going t' find Vincent… I'm goin' t' bring de ot'er six mutants wit me, and-"  
  
He looked at the hall, where Kitty stood. Her eyes were moist with tears. Remy sighed. "How long you been dere, Petite?"  
  
"I'm going too!"  
  
"Kitty…"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Vincent is still alive! I'm helping!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Whatever y' wan'…"  
  
  
  
Later that day, he walked into Mr. McCoy's office. Once he thought about it… that was the second place he spent the most time in other than the danger room. He laughed a little and sat Rogue sitting on the bed staring at her lap. "You alright? You remember what happened?"  
  
She looked at him. She was silent at first, but sighed. "I was there… … I… I felt Vince's pain."  
  
"Vince is still alive."  
  
She held tight on the covers and looked away. "That's not funny."  
  
"Not jokin'… me an' de ot'ers are leavin' tomorrow to get him back." He sat down on the bed side. "You in?"  
  
She grunted. "Yeah right, like I'm going to miss out on something like that."  
  
He smirked. "Good." A pause came and he looked at her shaking hands, soon holding them gently. "So… how was it like?"  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. "More terrifying than anything I've ever witnessed… damn… to think this is all happening my junior year."  
  
Remy stood. "Guess it could be worse."  
  
"Ha! How?"  
  
"You could've never met me." He winked. She grumbled. "You're so full of it." They were "together" but it was funny… it was not much different from how they usually acted around one another…  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Chere. See ya tomorrow." He walked out.  
  
Nope. Nothing changed… except the satisfying feeling Remy had that Rogue felt the same about him as he did her…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I had a family… … yes, I did… … they all died, though… I was in the orphanage. All the kids were afraid of me, I didn't know why. I just stood observing them. What made me so different from them? Soon, the only thing that comforted me came: a voice of a little girl. She would talk to me, I would talk to her aloud, but only when no one was looking. Soon, Emma said she wanted to play with me. I didn't know what she meant by play, but I thought it was to toss around a ball. Before I knew it, I was with her. She looked so lonely, but happy I was there. She took out a doll. Pain. Infuriating pain. NO! STOP IT! STOP THE PAIN! NO! NO! NO!*  
  
Vincent's eyes snapped open. He looked at the ground where Emma was asleep. She actually slept? He sighed in sadness: he was still in the bubble. Dammit. There seemed like no escape. He powered up an energy ball in his hands. It was worth a shot… he threw the ball against the blue bubble. No change, except the impact hit Vincent as well. He touched the back of his neck… … Golem still remained… but how was that possible? The doll was mangled and on the ground. He closed his eyes. It was the shameful reminder of what he was… and probably still is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee. Now, this is going to be interesting!!! Got something to say? You know what to doooo! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: PUZZLE PIECE 


	29. Puzzle Piece

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT------- Thank ye, thank ye! ^_^ Sorry, this chapter won't answer a lot of your questions… but the answers will come! Pinky swear! ~_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… oh… now you WANT to know what I have??? You nosy little people! Just reeeeaaaad!!! =P  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Puzzle Piece  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rise an' shine."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Remy at the doorway. She jumped up and threw a pillow at him. "If you EVER do that to me again, I'm going to kill you!" She growled. Remy laughed. "Sorry, I t'ought you'd be ok wit greetin' ya in de mornin'."  
  
Rogue sighed, but smiled. "We leaving after breakfast?"  
  
"Yep. So, better get up soon while I still intend t' beat the shit outta Emma."  
  
Shard followed her brother, hands in her pockets, and headphones covering her ears. Bishop sighed. "Shard, you're going to have to stay here while me and the others go." She folded her arms. "What am I supposed to do when you're gone? Knit a sweater?"  
  
Bishop groaned and shook his head. "Why won't you go skateboarding or something? Evan would probably like the company." She shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Just get back in one piece, ok? And give a good one to Trevor if you ever come across him." Bishop rose an eyebrow. "You hate him now?"  
  
"Duh. The jerk didn't come to get me. Bishop…I'm sorry for being so brainless."  
  
Bishop laughed. "It's alright. Happens all the time."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Gotta go, little sis. Take care of yourself."  
  
  
  
Rogue kicked Remy from under the table. "Hurry up! You ate enough, you pig!" He looked up from his plate. "I can't go venturin' in an empty stomach, Chere." Kitty gulped down her orange juice, and wiped the remains off her lips. She yawned. "I'm ready to go. Come on, you guys!" Rogue leaned back on the chair and kicked Remy one more time. "Hurrrry!"  
  
He stood up and put his dishes in the sink. He folded his arms and looked at Rogue. "No fair, y' got boots." He kicked one of the legs and Rogue fell to the ground. He laughed a little and kept walking. "You jerk!" Rogue got back up and ran towards him, he turned around and she stopped. He smiled at her… she couldn't help but smile back. For the past couple of days they never really joked around so much, because of "Vincent's Death". It was nice to be able to fool around. Remy opened the door. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Kitty blinked in puzzlement. What just happened there? It soon just got to her. "Holy crap! When did THEY hook up???" She jumped off the counter and ran after the couple.  
  
  
  
They flew the jet to the place they last spotted Emma. They landed and searched around. The place was completely barren… no sign of clues of where Emma could've possibly went. From behind the nearby trees, Trevor appeared, with his right hand man Bantam and another henchman. Bishop aimed his gun as quickly as possible to his foe… but Chronomancer seemed interested in something else other than capturing Emma's Messengers. Bishop grunted. "What do you want?"  
  
Trevor paced himself slowly to the small group of X-Men. He folded his arms and smiled. "Looking for Emma and got to a dead end, no?"  
  
Bishop growled. "Tell us something we DON'T know."  
  
Trevor gave Bishop a cold glare and looked at the others. "Believe it or not… I have a proposition for you."  
  
Betsy placed her hands on her hips. "Proposition? Puh-lease."  
  
Trevor smirked. "Well then… alright," he sighed, "I am, after all, one of the only ways to get to Emma. But if you're going to be THAT way… good luck, fools."  
  
Remy groaned. "Hold up. Tell us de proposition."  
  
"I help you to Emma… and… well… then I have a better advantage on beating her."  
  
Bishop narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right! This smells fishy to me! What the hell are you up to, Trevor?"  
  
Betsy hit Bishop on the side and shook her head. "What's the catch, Chronomancer?"  
  
He laughed a little. "No catch… really… …"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "WHAT? You're kidding!" Something just didn't seem right about this.  
  
He looked at the younger girl. "Oh… I'm not kidding."  
  
Betsy sighed. "What do we have to lose? He's our only way over there." She looked at Morph. "What do you think?"  
  
The older man nodded. "I'm with you… and besides… we out number him. He tries anything: Bam! Fork in the eye." Betsy sighed again and shook her head. Sure, Morph was older than all of them… but he could sure as well take things as lightly as Vincent used to. Betsy nodded to Chronomancer. "Deal… but only for you to get us there. If you start pushing us around-"  
  
"No reason to. Now… we have an agreement?"  
  
"… …Yeah."  
  
Rogue folded her arms. "I DON'T trust him, Remy."  
  
Remy nodded, his hand on her shoulder. "Makes two o' us."  
  
They all flew to the Pacific Ocean. Chronomancer smiled. "Alright… hover the jet right here. Me and my friends will be on the nose of this thing." Pietro rose an eyebrow. "What are you insane?!"  
  
Trevor smiled. "Probably, but this is the only DIRECT way to go."  
  
He folded his arms… "Whatever… YOUR funeral."  
  
So, Chronomancer went to the nose of the jet with his two companions. He rose his hand and a small disk was made from his hands. Bantam looked unhappy, but pushed the other henchman in the disk, soon the man disappearing, and the disk turning a bloody red. Remy's eyes widened as he observed the process… they just killed their comrade.  
  
Rogue was asleep. Heh… go figure. Remy looked down at her and suddenly the whole jet jolted. Chronomancer went back inside the jet, Bantam waiting for him outside. Remy ran to Trevor and grabbed him around his collar, hitting him against the side of the jet. Chronomancer smiled. "Why so mad?"  
  
"Was dis just a trick?"  
  
He laughed a little. "No… of course not… Oh… gotta go." He punched Remy aside the face and threw a small device in the middle of the jet. He soon jumped out. Pietro narrowed his eyes to see the small device was in fact, a bomb. Warp speed, he grabbed the bomb and threw it out the window. Bishop hit his fists together. "DAMMIT! I KNEW he wasn't to be trusted!" He looked out the window… err… up where the window was now. Chronomancer and his friend disappeared. But… the portal was so big it was sucking the whole jet in.  
  
Rogue, of course, woke up when the jet jolted. Morph looked out the window. "Shit! Everyone! Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy landing!"  
  
Betsy ducked as well as Pietro, Morph got a hold of Kitty, Bishop kneeled down and covered his face, Remy held Rogue close to him. The jet slowly began to fall apart. Obviously… this wasn't to finish them off… that was what the bomb was for… but at the moment it looked like they were going to fall for their doom. Kitty sneered. "Where are we GOING??!!!"  
  
Morph grunted. "I'd LOVE to tell ya… but I'd have to answer falling to our watery graves."  
  
"Oh! Thanks! That makes me SOOOO relieved!" Rogue yelled. Remy looked at Betsy. "Yo! Psylocke! Can't you make us land slowly?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I'll try." She touched her temples, and the jet remained moving at its pace. Betsy screamed. "DAMMIT! I CAN'T!"  
  
Kitty screamed louder. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIE!"  
  
Morph growled. "No! Come on!! Don't give up!"  
  
Kitty sniffed. "Well, Mr. Smarty-Pants… YOU turn into a bird… or SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Morph "Yeah right. I can't turn into one!! But I'll see what I can do…" he focused… tried to change his shape…but… no go. "AUGH! WHAT'S GOING ON???!"  
  
Bishop sighed. "The only resort is to jump and hope we all meet each other."  
  
Pietro smirked. "Hmm, staying here and crash, or jump from God knows how high! I like THEM odds!"  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. "We HAVE to try! Let's do it! Count of three."  
  
"1…"  
  
"2…"  
  
"3!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ummm… no comment. I'll leave that to YOU people! ~_^  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: CHILD 


	30. Child

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE------- Hey peeps! Another chapter done! ^_^ I'm hoping that soon, I can scan pics I made of the fic and put a link here for all you people to see. That'd be cool, huh? That way, you can know how Vincent and Morph and the other characters look like. I have been working on a different style of drawing, so it won't look X-Evo like.~_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine…  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Child  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Complete and total blackness… …  
  
Whispers filled the air.  
  
Rogue was floating… no… underwater.  
  
She looked around.  
  
It was cold.  
  
It was freezing.  
  
She felt herself go numb already, she held her sides tightly.  
  
Oh dear God… … where was she?  
  
Cold.  
  
So cold.  
  
Damn, it was cold.  
  
She felt warm arms around her… Remy?  
  
Jerk… playing hero again.  
  
Didn't he know how much she hated him doing that? They reached the surface and Remy kept swimming.  
  
Cold.  
  
Didn't he feel the cold?  
  
The darkness?  
  
The freezing burn?  
  
He damn well did. Finally… a… shore? In the middle of the Pacific Ocean? Where did Chronomancer send them anyway? Her lips turned blue. She was flat on her back… on the… burning sand? Damn, did it feel good… warmth. She felt Remy's hand touch her cheek. "Chere… hold on." She shivered… and soon a warm blanket fell over her… Remy's trench coat. Kitty's voice was heard. "Will she be alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Did Bishop find Pietro?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rogue tried to open her eyes… she tried to stay awake… tried… with all her might. Remy held her head up. "You alright, Girl?"  
  
She pulled enough strength for her eyes to open. "Remy… y-y-you j-jerk. Y- You saved m-m-me ag-g-gain."  
  
"Get used t' it, Chere."  
  
"S-Shut u-up."  
  
He smiled. "Looks like she's alright." He held her close to him, his body heat warming her up. Kitty laughed. "Yeah…well… I'm going to check on Betsy."  
  
Rogue kept her eyes opened and spotted blood… blood on Remy's cheek. She reached for it and touched it with her gloved hand. "Y-Y-You o-ok?"  
  
"Yeah… Don' you worry 'bout me. Y' gotta get better."  
  
"W-W-Where a-are w-we?"  
  
She was still shivering. Remy held her closer. "Dunno… some place in de Antarctic or somet'in'… weird, dough… dis here is a tropical place. Don' really understand dat."  
  
"R-Remy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D-D-Do me a f-favor…"  
  
"Anyt'ing."  
  
"Put m-me out of m-my misery."  
  
He smiled. "Cmon, Chere. You'll be fine."  
  
"I-It hurts."  
  
"What does?"  
  
He looked at her back. A gruesome cut. He sighed. "Don worry. Remy'll take care o' dat." He picked her up and splashed some water onto her wound. She clenched in pain. The salt water… auugh. Pain! Remy smiled. "Believe it or not, but de salt will close de wound faster. Stop bein' such a baby."  
  
"B-Baby?" She splashed some water on his face… aimed at his cheek. He cringed… but smiled. "T'anks." He wrapped her around the trench coat again and sat down. She looked at him… her lips began to go back to normal color. He smiled. "Better?"  
  
"Hurts."  
  
"Put a band-aide over it."  
  
"Would if an ass hole didn't put salt over it first!"  
  
He chuckled gently and nudged her.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. "What do you think Emma's doing?"  
  
"Dunno… just rest for now. Me, Kitty, Morph, an' Bishop will find a way outta here… and DEN we can worry 'bout dat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent closed his eyes… pretending to sleep. Emma paced back and forth with the mangled doll in her hands. It was her FIRST doll. How dare Vincent ruin it! She sat on the corner eventually and began sewing it. *"You won't be broken anymore, Golem."* She smiled. Each stitch was exact and perfect. She had years of practice. Vincent felt like laughing… … sometimes HE felt like the child… but in this case, Emma was the child… innocently sewing the doll in the corner of the room. There was a strange energy in the room, once Vincent thought about it. Thought about it. Wow... he was thinking without even telling himself to think about something… and in front of Emma…  
  
He opened one eye. "Don't make me pain, Emma." He said gently… it seemed like every stitch she made, made him less resistant to her. She looked up at the bubble. *"Oh! No pain for Golem! Nope. Golem be nice. Golem obey. Golem be friend."*  
  
Friend…  
  
Friend  
  
What is Friend?  
  
Friend is Friend  
  
Family?  
  
Family is friend?  
  
He shook the thought away. "Let Golem think!" He snapped. Emma stopped. *"But Golem is child. Golem think, Golem hurt… Golem feels pain!"*  
  
"GOLEM LIVE!" He yelled atop his lungs. The room echoed with those words. Golem live… golem… … live… … … … golem… … … … … … … …live… li…ve …He shook his head. The fire inside him rose up again. He was hopeless… defenseless… if he thought… how could it hurt him? Thinking is what makes him happy… it makes him know that he isn't some kind of freak… but a human whether he had markings on him or not. He WAS human. From the day of his birth, throughout his life… and to his death. He IS human…  
  
"Golem live… Golem be happy…" He whispered. Oh no… his mind began to go numb… he… he wasn't going to live again? No! NO! NO! He hit the bubble. "NO! STOP! STOP!"  
  
Emma dropped the needle… her eyes watered. She clutched the doll hard in her hands, tight…. Tighter… TIGHTER!!! Blood… blood from her hands… *"Golem live… be happy… Emma cries… no friend… Golem will move… Golem will breathe… no thought for Golem… EMMA must live…Golem is just a child. Golem doesn't know better."* She whispered in her mind, but made it so Vincent could hear… memories of when she was little… young… youthful… shattered… broken… scared… alone… Vincent… life. Live. Night. Darkness. No. Golem was NOT going to change her mind. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees. Vincent looked down on her. "Lady… Frost…?"  
  
"No…" she muttered. "Emma…"  
  
Vincent understood now… he had to let Emma know that she was still human. She was still made of flesh and blood. She was not a freak… she lives like everyone else in the world. She wants to kill off all humans… … but she is one herself. Didn't she know that? Vincent looked at the ground. "Emma…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Better?"  
  
She opened her eyes. Remy's arms were around her. Dammit. First he's at her doorway, and now he drifted off to sleep with her… not in THAT way… but… still! She punched his shoulder. "Yeah… don't you ever do that again!"  
  
He grunted. "What? Keep you warm?"  
  
She folded her arms. "Ok, ok… sorry… I must've took it the wrong way."  
  
Remy scoffed. "Yeah… I'm not some sort o' pervert, y' know."  
  
She felt herself blush. Remy smirked. "Dat me or are y' red, Chere?"  
  
"Shut up..." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Kitty's out getting breakfast… I t'ink she got a little freaked when she saw you and me asleep toget'er."  
  
Rogue laughed a little. She could just imagine. Kitty's eyes open… sees her in Remy's arms, asleep… comfortable… oh yeah. Rogue was bummed she missed Kitty's expression on THAT. She looked over to see Bishop around the corner working with some tools on a metal object. Rogue sighed. "Remy… why can't we use our powers here?"  
  
"… what do y' mean?"  
  
"I mean… look at Morph and Betsy… they couldn't do ANYTHING when we were falling."  
  
He paused. "So… are y' meanin' t' tell me I could've kissed you ANYTIME from then to now?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Um… I didn't even think about ME…"  
  
There was a pause… a long one. They just looked at each other. Rogue broke the silence. He obviously wasn't going to say anything. "Remy…?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why won't you kiss me now?"  
  
He grunted and looked away. "It'd be too hard… later on, I mean… if we get used t' kissin'… den it'll be harder to get our powers back 'cause it would probably never happen again… am I makin' sense here?" He looked back at her. "Don' get me wrong! I wan' to!!!" She scoffed. "Umm hmmm…"  
  
Bishop smiled. "Hey, Remy! I almost got the com-link done!"  
  
The Cajun looked towards the other male. "Great. Need help?"  
  
"Yeah, if you aren't too busy."  
  
Remy looked back at Rogue, she already scootched away from him for he could stand up. Rogue didn't get it. Sometimes, Remy would be so logical… so wise, and other times, he'd be immature and… well… confusing… she folded her arms. Remy would be as happy as a boy in a candy store… normally… but… augh. Why was she thinking about this? Stupid, stupid. Kiss. Just a stupid kiss is driving her insane. The first one they shared… she wasn't sure if it was her hormones, or emotions, or both…why the hell was she thinking this while they are stranded in a beach? Why was she thinking about this PERIOD? At least Remy was focused to get out and find Emma and rescue Vincent…  
  
Remy smiled. "Yes! Alright, you t'ink it'll work now, Bishop?"  
  
He clicked a button on the com-link. Static was heard. He smiled. "It's a start." He began adjusting the circuitry. The static still remained. "A little bit more adjustments?"  
  
Remy sighed and shook his head. "Here, mon ami." He grabbed the com- link and took out one of the wires. He replaced it in, and the static was barely even there. Remy smirked. "Dat's outta do it. Keep on tryin', Bishop."  
  
Kitty came back. "This stinks! I hate gathering food! Next time… PIETRO does it!"  
  
Pietro opened one eye from his slumber. "Oh, thanks, Kitty. I'll take that to recognition."  
  
Betsy grabbed an apple from the pile of fruit Kitty brought. She looked at Rogue… who was playing with the cards Remy left in his trench coat pocket. Betsy sighed and closed her eyes. Hopefully they'd get the heck out. She moved her eyes towards Morph… he looked around himself like he knew this place… but he remained silent. This place… … … … could it be…?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep, that's it for now… my computer crashed, and so I have to use another one. The next chapter might not come for a while… maybe longer than usual… that's why I'm expecting REVIEWS! ~_^ Have a good day, y'all! 'Till next time!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY: LAND FAR AWAY 


	31. A Land Far Away

CHAPTER THIRTY------- WARNING: Lots of sappy conversations here… bear with me ^_^;;; I'm a little messed in the head, if you haven't been able to tell, so this chapter is going to be for those who wanted more romance in the fic and more ooomph to other romantic-love related things.(Not all chapters will be this wayyyy!)  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… in fact, this computer isn't even mine!!!  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Land Far Away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Savage Land…" He whispered. Morph looked at the others. They had to leave as soon as possible… it wasn't a safe place to be in. They were just lucky that they hadn't run into any prehistoric creatures… which Morph KNEW there was.  
  
Day passed… Night came. Remy stood on a ledge, looking at the "beach" and feeling the arctic air enter his senses. The nights were deathly cold, but the days were extremely hot. *"Remy."*  
  
He stopped. He wasn't alone. Was it Emma? What did she want? He closed his eyes. "Let me tell you this… I ain't goin' t' listen."  
  
*"You know… you can't run away forever."*  
  
"What's DAT s'posed t' mean?"  
  
*" You'll find out. Just wait and see."* Her voice slowly disappeared. Remy looked at the campsite. Rogue. Was it Rogue? Was that who he was running away from? Feh. Why would Emma try to help his situation with Rogue? … WAS there a situation with Rogue? Sure, he was falling for her every second they were together… more and more… was it her want for a kiss?  
  
WHY WOULD EMMA TRY TO HELP?  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and faced away. "Damn… … dis is so confusin'…" He slowly opened his eyes. Was it another kiss? Was he running away from the kiss? Yeah right. Not likely. Remy LeBeau would NEVER down a kiss… especially one from the girl he cared for. Wait… … he just did during the day. He said he didn't want to cause pain; complications… Well, dammit… but that couldn't be it. Emma sounded threatening… like…  
  
"Remy?"  
  
He moved his eyes from the ground to his side. Rogue stood. "Chere…"  
  
"What are you doing up? It's late… and dark. I'm surprised I made my way up here without trippin'…"  
  
He was quiet.  
  
She blinked. HIM being quiet? Not even a "You sure you didn't trip?" or a "Go back t' sleep, Chere."  
  
"What's wrong?" She sat down. Remy moved his eyes to her hands. They were ungloved. He sighed and touched them. He was safe. No absorbing. He pulled her closer to him. "Not'ing… err… … Chere, do y' mind stayin' here wit me?"  
  
She smiled softly. "I guess it's alright."  
  
She sat there, hands clasped. The moment was almost perfect, but they knew they wouldn't be in peace… in THAT position forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue's eyes opened. She looked at Remy, lying there, his face calm and sound. She sighed deeply and looked at the ground. Bishop was awake, and already communicating with the com-link. They were to leave the beach soon and go back on track on finding Emma. Rogue sighed again, but in despair. All this time… … Remy didn't make a single move on her? She didn't mind, nahh! … … Well… … maybe a little. Maybe she just got used to it! That's it!  
  
Remy opened his eyes, seeing Rogue nose-to-nose with him. He blinked. "I didn't stop breathin' a second ago, did I?"  
  
Rogue backed away. "No… No, you were fine."  
  
He yawned. "Why'd y' get so close to me?"  
  
She grumbled. "We're s'posed to be together, right? Lets starts acting it… I mean… at least HERE we can."  
  
Remy paused. "Uh… hold on, Chere… lemme collect the information I jus' got in m' head."  
  
"Collect? Are you that dumb? Come on! Get a clue!"  
  
He smiled. "Drivin' y' crazy?"  
  
"Hell yeah, you bastard!"  
  
He laughed a little. "Alright, alright. Here." He held her around her waist. "Ready?"  
  
She grumbled. "Duh."  
  
"Alright." He didn't know why… but a strand of doubt was in his mind. Should he kiss her? Was this the time to do it? "Remy!"  
  
They stopped, almost lips touched. Rogue groaned and turned her face away. "Augh… forget it."  
  
"Chere, it's alright. No need t' get all wound up 'bout it." He looked down from the ledge. "What up, Bishop?"  
  
"I got a hold of Xavier. He's going to come and bring us back. Morph described the coordinates perfectly… Xavier is familiar with this area too, so he'll be here shortly."  
  
Rogue folded her arms. "Hey, how come we can't use our mutant powers here?"  
  
"Well… why is there a tropical area in Antarctica?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
Remy frowned. Was he wussing out or something? He had three whole days with the girl he lo… err… the girl he cares for and didn't make a move. What was wrong with him? He could just see what was going to happen in the future: he and Rogue arguing about their relationship. He didn't want that… but what was up with that encounter he had with Emma?  
  
Dammit, why was life so complicated? He used to have it so easy, so simple. He liked it that way… no. He couldn't think about this. He had to make sure Rogue wasn't mad at him. That's right! He looked at her. She already climbed down the ledge and met with Kitty and Betsy. Pietro stood by the com-link with Bishop, and Morph remained looking at the surroundings, as if he was trying to keep a memo of what was the environment. Strange people. How the heck did he get caught up with them?  
  
He stood up and soon enough a new jet came. Xavier had already arrived?  
  
The seven got in the jet, Morph soon talking to Xavier about the "Savage Land." Pietro just looked out the window, Kitty Betsy and Rogue were happy to have warm blankets. Remy closed his eyes.  
  
Now that they were all safe… they had to make sure their other friend was too… Vincent. Suddenly, Remy felt selfish. It seemed like forever since he wondered about Vincent. Sheesh… and Vincent was a friend. How could he exclude his friend from his thoughts like that? For all he knew, Vincent could be dead. *Sorry, mon ami.* He thought. *We'll get y' back. Promise.*  
  
"Not ONE freaking kiss???"  
  
"Shhh! Kitty… c'mon! He's right there!" She placed her gloved hand over Kitty's mouth. "Whoops… sorry."  
  
Rogue removed the hand. "Who am I kidding? Jesus… I don't even know why the hell I'm thinking about this crap."  
  
Betsy smiled. "That's what love does. Take me and MY boyfriend."  
  
Kitty blinked. "Meh?"  
  
"What? You don't think I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh… is THAT why you spent hours on the phone when you were at the mansion?" Kitty smiled.  
  
Betsy giggled. "Only when YOU weren't talking to… was Lance the name?"  
  
Kitty blushed. "Shhh!"  
  
Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Who is your boyfriend, Bets?"  
  
"Warren."  
  
"WARREN???"  
  
"Warren." Betsy smiled. "That Angel…"  
  
Rogue laughed a little. "God.. look at me now. I'm gawking and talking about men. I'm really pathetic."  
  
Kitty winked. "Not as pathetic as you sounded when you started talking about a kiss!"  
  
Rogue blushed and looked away. "Shut-up." She looked at her lap. They DID kiss… that one time when Emma was attacking her… even tough Remy was knocked out… … it was nice… for the most part. Just as long as you block out the knockout.  
  
At least Remy didn't mind…. But… that kiss had feeling. Rogue smiled. Maybe the only kisses she was to receive were to have feeling… augh. There she goes again. Damn kisses! Damn Remy! Damn! Damn! Damn! She shook the thoughts away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*"Land. Land far away. Land where no one will find me. Land where no sunlight can confine me. Dark. Dark upon the land. Dark where I can live, strive, and be free. Land where I can fulfil my destiny. Land. Dark. Shade."* She opened her eyes.  
  
*"Golem… your doll is almost done."* She smiled sweetly.  
  
Vincent was exhausted. He had been trying to leave so many times… he had been pounding on that blue bubble for hours… it seemed like a useless and moronic effort. "Emma…?"  
  
*"Yes?"*  
  
"Why don't you speak with your mouth?"  
  
She paused and looked at the ground. *"No need to. I have a mind to do that for me. My mouth can remain closed."*  
  
"Do you eat?"  
  
*"Yes…"*  
  
"Emma, are you not human?"  
  
She laughed. *"Stupid Child, you know nothing. The people in the asylum could EASILY answer that for you."*  
  
"Emma, don't punish us for what your family and the doctors did to you…"  
  
*"The voices, stupid child. The voices. They were not family. They were not always doctors. They were HUMANS, from elsewhere… where they couldn't keep their damn thoughts to themselves."*  
  
"Emma…"  
  
*"Land."*  
  
"… What?"  
  
*"Land far away."*  
  
He blinked. Emma had a thing for reciting poems… why? He didn't know. Obviously, he couldn't ask her. She began chanting the words over and over. Vincent closed his eyes… he began to recite the one he knew… the one he surely learned from Emma long ago. Night. But… wait… Night… Land… The two verses threaded together like a song.  
  
He stopped. She continued. His heart began to slowly beat. What was this? He looked at the ground to see another row of dolls… six others. She wasn't going to stop… but he couldn't give up. He couldn't! Emma was human! He had to tell her that! He had to make her believe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^;;; Once again, I apologize for the sappiness!!! Hopefully, I'm coming to a close… so get your gear ready peeps! ~_^  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: SMALL LIGHT 


	32. Small Light

lol. Figures. I wanted to make an action fic, and it ends up as a romance. ~_^ BUT… action's here. Hope you like. ^_^ Sappiness… not much here. Expect in the next one. I think the next chapter may be the last… if I have to combine two or three chapters together, so be it!!!! O.O  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
X-Men and X-Evo aren't mine… *typity type type*  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Small Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chere…"  
  
He brushed her bangs from her face. They looked in each other's eyes, getting lost and finding one another. Remy smiled and laughed gently. "You alright?"  
  
"'Course I am." Everything seemed so calm, although chaos surrounded the two…. Rogue couldn't help but feel safe in his arms… and he was laughing. It just comforted her… especially with the turmoil and confusion.  
  
He touched the side of her face, and tilted her head up. They kissed. The flames around them burned, Remy's body grew weak. Absorbing. He didn't care. He went on, and embraced her, accepting the fact that this was it. He wasn't going to have another chance. Rogue knew it was hurting him… but for the most part he was ready for it. He wanted it as bad as she did… and Remy was right. This was it.  
  
As the kiss continued, the chaos increased. The end… … it was all over…. The ground below them was…  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open, and she looked to see the Cajun man asleep against the wall on a chair… She sat up and sighed. "Remy, you awake?"  
  
He made a small sound. "Ummhmm."  
  
She moved her eyes at her hands. "I had a nightmare, I think…"  
  
"Ummhmm…"  
  
"You see… we were kissing, but everything around us was dying… the world ended."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
She grumbled. "You're not listening, are you?"  
  
He opened one eye. "I was right after you asked if I was awake… sorry… I'm jus' tired, Chere."  
  
She scoffed. "From what?"  
  
He leaned back on the chair. "Now, c'mon…" She looked out the window. It was snowing already… … winter was among them. He sighed and sat on the bed. "What's de matter?"  
  
"Doesn't it strike you as strange at ALL?"  
  
"Sure, but try not t' t'ink so much. We need t' focus on Emma and savin' Vincent."  
  
She nodded… he was right, of course. She hated it when he was right. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Better sleep. G'night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna beat me, Shard!"  
  
"We'll see 'bout that!" She laughed and rode her skateboard faster inside the house. She lost track on where she was going and ran into her older brother. He leaned down and folded his arms. "Shard, are you stupid? Look where you're headin' to… besides… in the MANSION?"  
  
Shard brushed herself off. "Yeah… sorry. I was trying to keep up with Evan."  
  
Bishop sighed. "Just be more careful… or better yet, cut it out." Shard rolled her eyes. "I'm going out." She walked outside. Bishop stood up and walked to the next room… Betsy was on a cell phone; Kitty was on the home phone. Bishop rolled his eyes. Girls. He took Betsy's phone and smiled. "Sorry, need to go. Business. Buh bye." He hung up. Betsy stood with her jaw to the ground. "BISHOP!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! We got work to do! What, are you going to satisfy yourself, or are we going to save our friend?"  
  
Betsy closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
They all gathered in the jet. Remy looked at Rogue, who was next to him. ARGH! Why did he have to be such a dumbass and miss out on a kiss? Stupid, stupid! She looked over and met eyes with him. "What…? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Remy smiled weakly. "Nah, its just perfect, Chere."  
  
Kitty "aww"ed, and the two looked away from each other. Pietro snickered.  
  
The Cajun laughed a little and looked back at Rogue, at the same time she looked back at him. He didn't know what it was… but he could sense there was something bothering her in her mind. Rogue gently sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and smelled her hair. The fragrance… the beautiful smell. Rogue closed her eyes. She was comfortable there.  
  
But… … behind all those thoughts about the man holding her, Rogue was thinking of other things…  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
*"Yes, Rogue! You are my true messenger! The only one that truly knows my pain! THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL GIVE ME VICTORY! CARRY THIS OUT, MY MESSENGER!"*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was that all about? She was important… Emma needed her specifically for SOMETHING… … but… … what? At that moment that seemed so long ago… Emma BECAME her… she felt a weight in her heart, and tears behind her eyelids. Why must she be tortured above all the other mutants… beside Vincent? What made her so special, and so unique? The only thing comforting her now were the arms around her belonging to the Cajun she bared affection for.  
  
A loud sound came from the cargo area. Bishop stood up and walked towards it, soon Shard appearing. "Shard??? WHAT are YOU doing here?!"  
  
The little sister folded her arms and looked off to the side. "Its boring, bro. Can't I just go with you?"  
  
"This is serious! You can't just say you want to because you're bored!"  
  
She sighed. "You need all the help you can get. Come on… please?" She batted her eyes. Bishop groaned. "Fine, fine. Just don't mess us up."  
  
  
  
  
  
They flew for quite some time. Kitty yawned. "Can we take a pit stop?"  
  
Morph smirked and nodded. "Sure. Only for a while, though. I'll land the jet, you guys get food and relax for a while, and I'll get more fuel."  
  
The seven walked out. Pietro put his hands in his pockets. "I think Chronomancer had a point… we've been flying forever, and nothing. I think the only way to get there is by a portal."  
  
Kitty snorted. "Yeah, and WHERE are we going to find a portal, other than going back to Chronomancer?"  
  
Betsy nodded. "I don't want to deal with near-death and rescuing again."  
  
Rogue looked at the ground. "I hate to say this… but I think we need to find Chronomancer again… even though I don't trust him one bit." Remy grunted. "I know what you're sayin', Chere. Not somet'ing to look forward to."  
  
Shard held something in her hands. "Umm…"  
  
Bishop looked at her. "What is it, Sis?"  
  
"Well… err… …" She pulled out the object in her pocket. It looked like a radio… a very small one. Shard closed her eyes. "Trevor gave this to me when we were working together... I think we can use it to bring him here..."  
  
Remy folded his arms. "And WHAT are we s'posed t' do when he comes? Ask him to take us to Emma? What makes you t'ink dat de son-of-a-bitch won't try t' kill us again?"  
  
Shard held the radio tightly. "I don't think he isn't… but he MIGHT be easier on you people because I'm here."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Oh no, we're not gonna trust YOU now. You and that Trevor guy are together."  
  
"USED to be together. Look, you're going to HAVE to trust me. I will never betray my brother again. You want to save Vincent and get rid of Emma, right?"  
  
It was quiet.  
  
"It's risky, but we have to do it… we HAVE to…"  
  
Bishop sighed and nodded. Shard pushed a button on the radio and spoke. "Trevor, its Shard. Get over here with Bantam and a henchman. You need to open a portal for me."  
  
The radio was silent… but soon it began to respond. "Shard, I'm glad to hear your voice again. I'll get there soon, and I'll open a portal for you."  
  
She turned off the radio. Kitty scratched her head. "I don't get it… he's so nice to you, but he abandoned you."  
  
The blond-haired girl sighed and threw the radio to the ground and stepped on it. She looked at her brother. "Any minute now."  
  
A bright flash appeared in front of them. Out came Chronomancer, his yellow friend and a henchman. Shard pulled back from running to his arms… and he looked surprised. Not only because of Shard, but the seven mutants with her. "Why did you take me directly to them?" He asked… not sure if Shard was with him again or not. The girl sighed. "WE need to go to Emma. YOU won't try ANYTHING on my brother and my friends, you hear?"  
  
He smirked. "Yeah. Fine. We're delaying anyhow."  
  
Bishop took out his gun and pointed it to Trevor. "You better not try anything this time… I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Trevor knew he would. No more games. It was most likely that they'd all die when they reach Emma's place anyhow. He looked smug and walked towards them. "Alright." He placed his hand to the side, a clear disk. The henchman walked in and Bantam made the destination for the portal. The portal became red. Trevor looked back. "Come." He walked in. Rogue tightened her fists. "He hasn't tried anything…" She looked at the others. "Shall we go?"  
  
Betsy nodded. "Lets go." First, Betsy walked in. Then Kitty, Pietro, Shard, Bishop, Morph, Rogue and then Remy. They appeared in a world of black. Bantam and Trevor recognized this. They looked at the others. "Follow us." Bantam spoke and began walking. Shard was the first to follow. They all approached in extreme caution.  
  
Every step Rogue took, she felt Emma was watching her. Soon, Emma began speaking. *"Yes… come to me. Become the friend I needed, Rogue. We can stop all this. We can end all the chaos. Come. Don't be afraid. Embrace your destiny."*  
  
Remy looked down at Rogue, who was hearing Emma. She looked scared. He reached his hand out and she flinched. Remy blinked. "Rogue… are you alright?"  
  
"Emma… she wants me to come."  
  
He smiled. "She wants all o' us t' come… but don't be afraid. I'll make sure not'ing happens to you."  
  
She looked at the ground, and soon he held her hand. Was she safe? She had to be. It was Remy. She knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.  
  
It seemed like hours until they found a small light in the world of darkness. Kitty jumped. "Whoo! Yay! Light! We're almost out!" She began running. Bantam's eyes widened. "NO! WAIT!"  
  
It was too late. Kitty had run too far ahead and soon enough there was a trap. She fell down a trap door, and the ground soon leaned to the open door on the ground. They were falling.  
  
Morph shifted into Wolverine, took out the metal claws and clutched into the wall. Betsy was ready to form a bubble to allow everyone to float, but she had fell onto the wall. Morph grabbed her as she fell limp. Kitty grabbed onto Morph's leg, Pietro grabbed onto Kitty's leg, Bishop grabbed Pietro's leg, and Shard grabbed Bishop's.  
  
Remy pulled out his pole and hit it as hard as he could on the wall. Surprisingly, it stuck and he held on, and soon grabbed Rogue around the waist. As for Trevor and Bantam, Trevor grabbed Bantam's arm and teleported to the top. Shard's eyes grew wide. He was able to teleport… something she never knew. Pietro narrowed his eyes. That explained how Trevor and Bantam were able to escape when he tried to kill them all in the jet.  
  
Trevor looked at the eight mutants hanging on. He smiled in victory. "Now is my chance. All you Messengers will die. Farewell." Bishop growled and pulled out his gun. He pulled the trigger and shot the cocky Chronomancer. Soon, Trevor began to fall. He grabbed onto Bishop with the little energy he had because of the shot. Bishop aimed the gun, but Trevor punched it away. With his free hand, Chronomancer created a portal. Shard couldn't take this. She took all her power to her free hand and blasted the man she used to love with a ball of energy. Trevor began to fall, but grabbed Shard's leg.  
  
She lost her grip and her hand slid off Bishop's leg. The older brother's eyes widened. "SHARD!"  
  
Trevor finished the portal he started and Shard fell in. Unlucky for him, he fell along with her. It became red. Bishop felt a stab in his heart. His sister… … his young baby sister tried to save him… … she was gone… NO! This couldn't be! Bishop was ready to let go of Pietro's leg, but Pietro leaned down and grabbed tighter on Bishop. "Stupid! There's no use on you dying to!" He yelled. Bishop looked away. His sister… … his poor sister.  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes. "Well… now we don' have t' worry about Chronomancer."  
  
Rogue punched his shoulder. "Not a time to joke."  
  
The Cajun soon felt the pole sliding. He looked up. It wasn't deep enough to stay sturdy. He tried to hold on… but… no… he was sliding down. Rogue gasped. "SHIT! REMY! GOD! WHAT NOW?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Don' worry… all we need t' do is stay on."  
  
At that exact moment the pole snapped in half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End o' de chapter! Review and Review, cuz the next one is a doozy! ^_^  
  
NEXT:  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: THE MARIONETTE 


	33. The Marionette

LAST CHAPTER!!!! ^_^ I hope y'all like!  
  
Rated PG-13 for…  
  
Usual cursing and such  
  
Disclaimer…  
  
I own nothing of the X-Evo or X-Men caliber.  
  
*: From the mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 The Marionette  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He got a hold of her arm as they were falling. They were too far away to continue the people chain off Bishop, not to mention the red portal floating in that direction. All he knew what to do at the moment was hold Rogue in his arms. Rogue held onto him tightly as they were falling quickly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Morph grunted. "Hold on, you two!" He shifted into Spyke, shot a spike for Remy to hold onto and then shot several to the opposite wall. Quickly, Remy grabbed one and began climbing up, Rogue hanging onto his back. Morph kept of shooting spikes until they reached the ground level where Bantam was. Rogue frowned. "How are we gonna get THEM up?"  
  
Morph smiled. "Don't you worry! Just watch!"  
  
He lifted up one arm and shot spikes upward. He began climbing, Betsy on his back, Pietro, Kitty, and Bishop holding on, and when the right level came, they held onto a spike and made their way up. Bantam stood with his arms crossed, but when Bishop got to ground level, he clutched the short yellow-skinned man around the neck. "Your boss tried to kill us AGAIN! WHAT are YOU going to do or say to keep me from killing YOU?"  
  
Bantam narrowed his eyes and coughed in discomfort, and Bishop's grip being too tight. Remy growled and grabbed Bishop's arm. "What will killin' de shrimp do? Bring your sister back?"  
  
Bishop looked away and released Bantam from his clutches. The yellow one fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked up at Bishop. "Don't you think I lost something too? Trevor was my partner!"  
  
Pietro looked at the light. "This is lovely and all, but I think we better get a move on." He spoke. Betsy regained consciousness, and they began walking. Bantam continued looking down at the red portal. Kitty blinked. "Coming?"  
  
He was silent. "… Chronomancer would've wanted me to continue our ideal." He followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Betsy stopped as she looked at a building. "Wow… that's strange."  
  
Kitty tilted her head. "What is it?"  
  
"I got a weird vibe."  
  
Rogue nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
The group slowly walked towards the door, but soon Emma appeared. Rogue narrowed her eyes. The only thing heard was the wind rushing against the grass.  
  
Emma looked at the girl with bangs of white. *"I'm sorry that you all come so far just to fail. Trevor is dead. How do expect to beat me and leave?"*  
  
Remy pulled out his cards. "We'll find a way."  
  
She laughed and lifted her arm. *"What have I done with Vincent, you may wonder?"* A blue bubble appeared, a sleeping Vincent inside. Betsy gasped… but at least he was still alive. She took towards the one known as the White Queen…. Lady Frost… Emma. Betsy focused her energy making a psychic blade on her hand. She targeted her eyes to Emma. "Ready everyone?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "YEAH! Let's do it!"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Ready when you are."  
  
Bishop drew out his gun. "Lets go."  
  
Morph shifted to his normal state. "It all ends here."  
  
Remy laughed a little. "Damn right it does."  
  
Rogue was ready, and looked into Emma's eyes. She… she looked so lifeless, yet alive. Poor girl was alone… yes… Rogue knew all too well how it was like to be alone. To have no one to embrace. To hold. To touch. To feel. To know that everything would be alright…  
  
Emma didn't know about true friendship, and true family. She was too young to understand anything other than the voices in her head. This was all where it came down to. This would be the end. The last, the final battle against Emma.  
  
Betsy ran towards Emma. However, the White Queen's power was immense. Betsy knew this, but progressed closer and slashed with the psychic knife at the woman. Emma nimbly dodged and Bishop shot at her. Every laser shot seemed to go right through Emma, and she laughed. *"You are all fools! This is MY turf!"*  
  
The floor began to go aflame. Rogue remembered this… when Emma attacked her. She was burnt. Flames. Flames in her mind. What did they mean? Was it a premonition? As quick as ever, Pietro charged the woman. As swift as he was, he was able to place some marks on her, but the burning from beneath him became almost unbearable. As everyone fought, Kitty ran to the blue bubble, trying to awaken the sleeping Vincent.  
  
Soon the fire seemed to seep within the six remaining messenger's bodies. They all fell to the ground, becoming burnt and trying to hold onto whatever sanity they had. The pain was horrid, but the mental attacks that Emma was still able to pull were worse ten fold. Remy looked up. The question in his mind was where in the world were they? Where was Emma? How was it that is was so difficult to find her in the first place? Through all the flames he began to see…  
  
The building… … it was a house of white. The house was on top of a hill, and nearby was a cliff. Rogue began to see this too. She began to remember the memories she gained from Emma after the first attack… it was the asylum Emma was sent to as a child. The flames… … what did they mean?  
  
Emma read this in Rogue's mind and laughed. *"You want to know? The flames are like a dream. The flames tell you of a destruction. The flames show you MY pain that I felt. The pain that I will forever feel! The pain within my heart and soul."*  
  
Bishop growled. "Do you even have one, you bitch? Look at yourself! You truly are insane! You're a monster!"  
  
*"SILENCE!"* She psychically drove Bishop on to the ground. She frowned. *"You shall only speak when I say so. That, you'll learn when you are finally complete."* She pulled out a doll.  
  
The environment changed after every second. More civilians appeared, which made the "messengers" pull back because they would probably hurt innocent people. This was definitely Emma's plan. She had them trapped. Kitty and Bantam were clueless on what to do… along with the other mutants.  
  
The fire and fury reached the civilians. They screamed and pained. Betsy pounded her fist to the ground. "STOP IT!"  
  
Pietro clenched his teeth. "If you guys are just gonna sit here… I guess I have to do something!" Pietro ran, but surprisingly all the flames remained. Morph shifted to Storm and called upon the wind, but even that did not stop the flames. Rogue grunted. "Don't you guys get it? The flames are from HER. If we beat HER, the flames will leave!"  
  
"Easier said dan done, Girl."  
  
Emma smiled. *"Its too hot for you? Let me cool it down!"*  
  
The flames still stood, but an icy chill reached the six mutants. Rogue couldn't take this. Everyone was just trying to find a way around from hitting Emma. Rogue removed her glove and race towards the White Queen. Remy's eyes widened. "Rogue!!"  
  
She kept on running and successfully touched Emma. Soon, Rogue's hand felt frost bitten. She didn't care, she held on. Emma smiled. *"You've come to me."* She grabbed Rogue's arm. Rogue fell weak, her whole body seemed to be consumed by ice. She fell to the ground. Remy began running, but Pietro ran in front. Remy stopped and looked at the silver-haired teenager in front of him.  
  
"Get outta de way!"  
  
"Gambit, there's no use in all of us running and going to an early death."  
  
"But… Rogue…"  
  
"I know, but just trust me on this. I think Rogue knows what she's doing."  
  
"I t'ink so too… but dat doesn't guarantee dat she'd live."  
  
"Just hold back until it seems necessary to go, ok?"  
  
Remy hated to stay away, but he did. Rogue wouldn't just run to her death like that, would she? Augh… he had to contain himself, and pull him away from helping her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma smiled deviously and bent down to Rogue. She remained with the doll in her hands and touched Rogue's ungloved hand. The object and the mutant both covered in a blue light. *"My messenger. My friend, Rogue. Be my friend."*  
  
Remy couldn't hold back any longer. "Quicksilver, outta de way NOW."  
  
"Hold on a bit longer…"  
  
Remy growled low in his throat. "No. I'm not gonna jus' stand here!" He pushed Pietro aside and ran towards his enemy and the girl who stole his heart. Every step was heavier than the previous one, but he kept running.  
  
Rogue flinched. Something entered her body. The light. Wait… … the light…? The vulnerable… Quickly, Rogue reacted and opened her eyes and soon discovered something from the woman attacking her. Emma stepped back. *"YOU DARE RESIST?!"* Rogue tried standing up, but only got to kneeling. She glared at Emma with cold eyes. Her eyes slowly closed and she penetrated within Emma's mind with her new absorbed power.  
  
*"Emma, you're one too."*  
  
*"WHAT? GET OUT! GET OUT!"* Emma held onto her head. She had never had someone absorb her power before… Rogue was in her mind.  
  
*"Tell me the truth, Emma! ARE YOU ONE OF US?!"*  
  
*"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"*  
  
*"You know damn well! There is an eighth mutant! YOU are she!"*  
  
*"Rogue, I am NOT a messenger! No! NO! I am NOT!"*  
  
"Then what are you?" Rogue exited Emma's mind as the power drained from Rogue's possession. Remy appeared, and held Rogue in his arms, as the White Queen was not pleased and psychically attacked with a beam of light. Shielding Rogue, Remy took the blow.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "REMY! Don't throw your life away, damn it!" After Remy was done yelling from the boundless pain on his side, he gave Rogue a smile of comfort. ""Girl…don' you ever listen? Wit'out you… I ain't got much o' a life." His eyes glazed and soon rolled back as he fell to the cold and yet burning ground. Rogue could feel her heart rip in two. "REMY!!!"  
  
Emma walked away towards the other mutants. *"Good riddance to bad rubbish."*  
  
Kitty looked at the blue bubble, and Vincent had awaken. "Get me out…" He whispered. Kitty nodded and looked at Betsy. "PSYLOCKE! Free Vince!"  
  
Betsy looked at the blue bubble and focused. Soon the blue bubble became clear and disappeared. Emma stood with her head in her hands. She was confused and scared of what Rogue had just done, and it just hit her. Vincent knew this was the time to convince her of her humanity. He approached her. "Emma… …" He kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Emma, you're human… … do you see that now?"  
  
"I'm not…" Her eyes pierced into Vincent. Fury appeared in her eyes. "All humanity must die."  
  
Minutes passed as the earth began to shake. Remy's eyes opened and he touched where he was skewered. It hurt, but he looked at an even more hurt face of Rogue.  
  
"Chere…"  
  
He held her in his arms, even as injured as he was. He brushed her bangs from her face. They looked in each other's eyes, getting lost and finding one another. He smiled and laughed gently. "You alright?"  
  
"'Course I am… are you?" She paused. Everything seemed so calm, although chaos surrounded the two…. Rogue couldn't help but feel safe in his arms… and he was laughing. It just comforted her… especially with the turmoil and confusion.  
  
Emma screamed in anger and pain. The flames grew more intense and more vicious.  
  
Rogue appeared broken. Her eyes began to moist with tears. "I tried, Remy… I really did."  
  
"Chere… it's alright." He wiped the tears from her eyes, which only made her cry more. He looked sympathetic, and touched the side of her face; tilting her head up. She knew what was going to happen next… it was like her dream. "Remy… I'm sorry… I'll hurt you."  
  
"I know you know dis as well as me. Dis is our last chance."  
  
She just looked at him… what was she afraid of?  
  
Her lips slowly met with his. They kissed. The flames around them burned, Remy's body grew weak. Absorbing. He didn't care. He went on, and embraced her, accepting the fact that this was it. He wasn't going to have another chance. Rogue knew it was hurting him… but for the most part he was ready for it. He wanted it as bad as she did… and Remy was right. This was it.  
  
His lips slightly opened along with hers and his tongue entered her mouth, the tongue exploring. Rogue held tighter to him, her arms once again wrapped about his neck. Their lips burned in a sensation of pure passion, and in a pain that surrounded them.  
  
  
  
~~ In the meantime ~~  
  
Vincent held Emma's arm. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
"Just watch!"  
  
"Emma… you don't understand!"  
  
Kitty growled. "It's not working Vince! Give up!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "NO!"  
  
Bishop clenched his teeth. "WHAT are you up to? Finish 'er, Golem!"  
  
With the last word spoken, Emma held herself tightly as thousands of light knives appeared from her and began to attack her enemies. Pietro dodged with relative ease, and Betsy hit off one of the blades with a psychic bubble of her own. The deflected blade went towards Emma and Vincent. It cut through Emma's left arm along with the left arm of a certain muscular mutant grasping onto her. Betsy fell to the ground, extremely tired.  
  
Kitty gasped and tried running to her friend, but quickly Bantam grabbed Kitty's arm. "Hold on… … it'll be alright. Your friend isn't THAT badly injured."  
  
Emma fell to her knees, holding her wounded arm, Vincent following. "S-See…?" Vincent smiled childishly, but became serious as he reached and touched Emma's dripping blood. "You bleed." He touched his wound and showed her HIS blood. "So do I…"  
  
Emma growled low in her throat and pushed Golem away like a little girl in fear. "Animals bleed too." She muttered. The fire became more intense.  
  
"I feel pain, Emma… I feel pain, Lady Frost…"  
  
She blinked. "You're thinking."  
  
"So is everyone."  
  
"I felt pain for a long time."  
  
"Everyone too."  
  
"You humans caused me to pain! To bleed! Gol-"  
  
"A human caused ME to pain… caused ME to bleed. That human was YOU."  
  
Emma stopped… her face appeared to be tinted blue from fear. All these years… in pain. Suffering… … she forgot that in the house of white and the room of padded walls, there were others with her pain as she experienced. THEY were human. THEY were insane humans, but human nonetheless. Then she thought about her mother. Her dear mother trying to protect her... she thought those memories were long gone… but it was true. She was human. She fell to the ground, shaking, holding onto her head tightly, and tears falling from her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Vincent… what have I done…?"  
  
Pietro blinked, noticing that Emma had stopped throwing psychic blades, and the flame dimmed. It was silent… soon all the fire disappeared… … Kitty gasped and ran to Vincent and Emma. They had collapsed.  
  
Remy looked over. "It… stopped…"  
  
Rogue had not forgotten that the man that was holding her was hurt… also she had just kissed him… he had fallen to the ground as well.  
  
It was silent.  
  
The environment was complete, and the sound of ambulances came. Morph blinked. "What's going on?"  
  
Pietro looked around them. People. Injured people. They were still on a hill with an asylum on top, but on the bottom was a city. The ambulance came and picked up Emma, Vincent, and Remy. The mutants followed, with an exception of a disappeared Bantam and Bishop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
Rogue was already so angry she was about to punch the nurse's lights out. Morph shifted to an old man. "They are my grandchildren, ma'am. I also insist on the others to come with me…?" Pietro scoffed. "That's ok, I'll wait for you guys here." Betsy nodded. "I'll stay too."  
  
The nurse shook her head. "Unless the others are family…"  
  
Kitty smiled. "I'm Remy's little sister."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. "Cousin of Vincent."  
  
The nurse rose an eyebrow… she wasn't buying it… but did it really matter? She shrugged. "Fine. Come on in."  
  
Emma and Vincent were on life support, and strangely, Remy was in better shape than they were. The nurse left the mutants in the room, and Morph shifted into Hank McCoy. "The boy has quite a will to live."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Real funny, Morph."  
  
The "old man" groaned. "I was only trying to lighten the mood."  
  
Kitty looked at Remy. "What happened?"  
  
Rogue blushed and looked away, staying silent. Remy gently moved his arm. Kitty jumped up and down in joy. "Yay! Remy! You're alright!"  
  
He smiled softly and looked over at the blushing Rogue. "Did someone embarrass you when I wasn't here, Chere?"  
  
She seemed to blush even brighter. "Jerk."  
  
Kitty ran to Emma and Vincent. She sat down forlornly. "Poor Vince…"  
  
Emma began to make a sound… a doll appeared in her hands. Kitty blinked and looked at the doll… it… it looked like her…? Kitty didn't know what to think. Rogue looked at Emma's bed. "Emma was also one of us… there were eight mutants… not seven. She… Emma Frost… is a puppet to her own dark thoughts and dark spirit… to her own soul. There was light there, though… Vincent just had to show it to her."  
  
Kitty blinked. "What are you saying?"  
  
Remy closed his eyes, overhearing this. "Emma was a marionette… a puppet, jus' like Vincent. He needed her an' she needed him."  
  
Morph couldn't believe his eyes… but Vincent and Emma seemed to be de- aging… "What's happening now?"  
  
Rogue observed… and knew what it was from Emma's thoughts when she had absorbed her power. "Vincent and Emma's innocence was broken. Emma, at an early age, and Vincent just recently. Emma's light energy and soul is giving her shadow soul another chance…along with Vincent."  
  
"Vincent's shadow soul?"  
  
"Vincent wasn't always pure of heart, you know."  
  
Kitty smiled. "So… are they going to live?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Most likely… unless the wounds are too fatal. If they DO revive, they'll just be kids."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rogue." Kurt smiled happily and handed her a bouquet of yarrows. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks." The elf put his hands in his pockets. "So… where's Kitty?"  
  
"Giving presents to Vince. The little guy's so excited."  
  
He leaned against the wall. "What about Emma? Where is she?"  
  
"Emma is with the Professor. He thought it'd be best for her to stay with him for a while."  
  
"Rogue!" Betsy ran to her and sighed. Rogue frowned, knowing this day would come. Morph and Bishop accompanied Betsy. "You're leaving already?" Rogue muttered.  
  
Betsy nodded. "Yeah… I have to go back home in London. Bishop needs to clean things up at home…" She looked at Morph. "Where are YOU going?"  
  
Morph scoffed. "I'm going somewhere? Not likely. I have things to catch up with the 'ol wild man." He gave Betsy a small hug. "'Till next time." He patted Bishop's shoulder and walked away.  
  
Betsy gave Rogue a hug and smiled.  
  
"Say hi to Angel for me, Bets."  
  
The purple-haired girl winked. "You got it."  
  
Bishop kicked the ground and looked up at Rogue. "I hope to see you later. Take care of yourself."  
  
She smiled. "You too."  
  
They all left, and Rogue sat there alone in the corner of the room. Scott sat down next to her. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah… just… gonna miss them all."  
  
He smiled. "Think of it this way… there's always the summer."  
  
Rogue grunted. "Don't even joke about that." She leaned back on the chair she sat on. "I was hopin' Remy would be back to full health and spend Christmas with me."  
  
Scott handed her a box. "Here… this is for you. Merry Christmas." He smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Jean now, alright?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Sure."  
  
Quickly, Rogue opened the box and there a mistletoe was. Mistletoe… hmph. What good was that? Suddenly, a hand reached for it and held it above her head. She looked to whom the hand belonged to, and saw the Cajun man. He smiled. "Miss me?"  
  
She laughed. "How can I miss you if you never go away?"  
  
He held her hand, a smirk on his face. "Admit it… you missed me."  
  
"Alright, alright… I missed you."  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers. "Good." He leaned over and kissed her nose. "Wish I could really kiss ya, Chere… but… anot'er kiss after de one we had, and I'll be a goner."  
  
She smiled. "I understand."  
  
He sat down, and put his arm around her. "So… what're we going t' do now?"  
  
"I dunno…" She knew darn well… they had to catch up on everything they missed in school.  
  
Young Vincent ran to Rogue and Remy in a hurry. The boy laughed and smiled. "Rogue! Remy! Guess what I got?"  
  
Remy laughed. "What?"  
  
Vincent pulled out a tiny doll in his hands. "Emma gave it to me!"  
  
Rogue looked at the doll… on it; Golem was on its forehead with fine black stitched letters. The note attached read:  
  
To: Golem  
  
From: The Marionette  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it!!! For those that MAY be confused…I have explanations to several things here:  
  
Why did Emma need Rogue? It was basically Emma's light side, the good part of her soul that wanted Rogue's help. Emma needed people to truly understand her… and those people were Vincent and Rogue. You dig?  
  
That is one question I asked myself when making this, and if it was yours when you finished reading this, you now know! Fancy that! ~_^  
  
Ok, the MAJOR question is whether to make a sequel or not? I'm starting to develop my writing skills, so my story may be a lot better and I will add Rogue's accent (I was gonna in the beginning of THIS story, but I wasn't sure… cuz in X-Evo, she sounds pretty normal to me… maybe I just don't notice accents unless they're written ^_^;;;) I dunno, the vote goes to the reviewers, I guess. :D Oh! And I WILL get pics up. It'll be in a story called Marionette Pics, and I'll write URLS on where the pics will be.  
  
WELL… PEACE OUT Y'ALL!!!  
  
~Brakish~ 


	34. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Evo or X-Men. What ever I've own, I would've already eaten. Mwahaha! ^O^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, it was finally all over, at least that's what I hoped. Living arrangements were made. . . Emma and Vincent would stay with us, Vincent bunking with Kurt, and Emma got her own room. Even though I know that things have basically restarted. . . Emma still worries me with her silence. Was she hurt? Cautious? Worried? Scared? Probably a little bit of all of it. And Vincent is now living his life as fully as possible. . .and he's able to think for himself now. I'm glad.  
  
As for Remy and I. . . he decided to leave again. "Unfinished business" he said. I have to say. . . I wish I knew more about him. . . heh. . . and I bet he wish he knew more about me too. But, when we're together, all those thoughts seem to vanish and all that matters is our feelings for one another. I wish. . . or hope it could stay that way forever. . . even though I know it'll bother me more than anything later on in my life. But for now. . . its good enough just the way things are.  
  
Bishop left with Remy last I heard. He seemed to leave almost as scarred as Emma was. I can imagine. Losing a sibling. Oh well. Life goes on, and he'll get over it some day. He's a strong guy.  
  
Betsy. What can I say? It's obvious that she left with Warren. There isn't much to say about that.  
  
Morph. Like he said: "He's catching up with the 'ol wild man." 'Nuff said.  
  
Pietro. From what I know, he's moving on like nothing ever happened. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have to care like him. . . but somehow all of this was tied to me more than everyone else. Too bad for me.  
  
Strange. People have no idea that this ever happened. God knows what would've happened if Emma prevailed. . . if Vincent never reminded her of her humanity. . . sometimes I wish I could've seen how it turned out. . . if what Emma's plan was for the better or for the worse of us mutants. . . I guess we'll never know. . . 


End file.
